


Nestegg

by Omoni



Series: Random Undertale Stories and Drabbles [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys/Undyne-centric, Canon Gay Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Undertale, Established Alphys/Undyne, F/F, Family, Fluffy Smut, Gay Sex, Gender-Neutral Frisk, I don't know, Lewff, Marriage, OC FishlizardCHILDREN, Post-Pacifist, SO VERY GAY, Slice of Life, babies ever after, sappy romance, shameless romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-21 19:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 79,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8257588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omoni/pseuds/Omoni
Summary: A look at Alphys and Undyne after the Pacifist run, from the first sunset to many years after, as they find a life together on the surface. Expect romance, sappiness, cheesy puns, smut (of course), and fluff.





	1. Foundations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_fox333](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fox333/gifts).



The moment they had a spare moment that evening, that first evening on the surface, they looked for each other. Though Alphys had followed Undyne and Papyrus, they eventually left her behind, and, immediately intimidated by her surroundings, she stayed where she was, which was still very close to Mount Ebott. Suddenly, she found herself enthralled by the sunset, and she sat down right where she was, keeping her phone in hand but her eyes on the sky.

When the sun had nearly vanished, and Alphys was about to get up and go back to the Lab - both to try and make amends with Mettaton as well as begin to prepare for the future on the surface - when the sound of footsteps stopped her. She froze, the sound making her nervous; it was, after all, the surface, and she was a monster...

"Chill out, it's me," Undyne's voice called out, and Alphys relaxed, a hand to her chest. Undyne then came into view, grinning, and she couldn't help but return the smile, as well feel a jolt to her heart at the sight of it.

Undyne grinned wider, thrilled to have finally found Alphys. When she realised that she and Papyrus had left her behind, she ended up grabbing her friend and dragging him back the way they came, both before he caused trouble as well as to regroup with Alphys. Papyrus had protested until he realised Alphys was missing. Once he did, he suddenly decided to find sans. Undyne had an inkling that he was just making excuses, but she decided she didn't mind - this time.

Now that she'd found Alphys, she decided she was very glad she was alone, after all.

"Uh-uhm," Alphys said, before suddenly grinning up at her. "Hey." She waved a little, feeling very shy.

Undyne leaned down and grabbed her into a back-cracking hug, one she squeaked in surprise from but also one she rather melted into very much, and she hugged back a little awkwardly but with no less emotion.

"Hey, yourself, nerd," Undyne replied happily, before pulling away but keeping an arm around her shoulder. She looked up and at the dying sunset, and Alphys looked at her, finding that the orange and red colours enhanced the beauty that she already found there.

"I dunno if I'll ever get used to that," Undyne admitted, her hold on Alphys tightening a little. She wanted, suddenly, to do so much more than just hold her, but at the same time, despite knowing what she knew, she didn't want to push Alphys, either - or herself, for that matter. So much had already happened in one day; there was probably going to be tons of time for that, later.

Alphys studied Undyne closely, her heart racing, her hands tangling in front of her, still smiling but without really knowing it. "M-me, too. But, I... I look forward to trying, though," she admitted softly. "Don't you?"

Undyne's face lit right up, and her fingers dug into Alphys's shoulder tight. "Hell, yeah!" she agreed.

When the sun finally vanished, they moved to go, but then froze again once the stars suddenly blinked into view. They were nothing like the crystals in Waterfall, and the sight took their breaths away, leaving them in stunned silence.

It was only when it began to cloud over that they remembered to go back Underground, in order to finally begin.

* * *

Undyne's assessment, however, proved to be wrong. Over the next few weeks, both found themselves incredibly busy, despite both suddenly being jobless. Even the very night the barrier broke had them both forced into opposite directions, and they saw very little of each other, though they spoke quite a bit over the phone, at least, through texting.

One night, about a week after the first month, Alphys was still living Underground - as was pretty much everyone else, as the human government had yet to approve of monsters legally owning land. It was very late when Alphys awoke to the trill of her cellphone. She groped for it blindly in a panic for a moment, until her eyes fell on the name and she calmed - slightly. She put her glasses on, turned on the bedside light, and sat up, hunching over her phone with a fluttery stomach and a small smile.

 _"Nerd, I can't sleep. You have to suffer with me."_ It was from Undyne.

Alphys giggled. _"Why can't you sleep? Bored?"_ She knew she was at night; she always had to try her best to calm down but found her mind was overwhelmed with all of the things she still needed - and wanted - to do. She hadn't even found a place to consider living in yet, let alone a new job on the surface. Instead, she spent most of her time helping Frisk ease the other humans into their new coexistence, as well as sometimes try and work on reversing the amalgamates' states when she could.

_"No, not bored. I feel kinda lonely is all. Shut up, okay?"_

Alphys stared at the phone. She was really surprised, for many reasons, the first that Undyne hadn't even hesitated to admit that to her. The second was the fact that she was lonely at all. How could she be? She was still staying at sans and Papyrus's house, so she was very rarely alone, least of all at night.

 _"I'm sorry."_ It was all Alphys could really think of to say.

 _"Nah, don't be."_ Undyne replied almost right away. _"I feel bored and restless and lonely right now. Can I ask a favour?"_

 _"You can ask me anything."_ It was the truth, after all, and she sent it before she could chicken out and stop herself.

_"Can I come over right now? Can we hang out?"_

Alphys went scarlet, glad that Undyne couldn't see her. With slightly shaking hands, she typed, _"Yes, that's fine. I'd love to see you. When should I expect you?"_

There was suddenly a loud, banging sound at the front door of the Lab, startling Alphys into throwing her phone in the air in her shock. There was no way, no possible way... was there?

But then, it was Undyne. Of course there was.

With a huge grin, forgetting she was still in her pyjamas, Alphys raced down to the door, her heart pounding. She opened the door, and there stood Undyne, wearing a crooked grin, a coat over her own pyjamas, and her boots. On impulse, Alphys hugged her, and Undyne hugged her back tight, laughing softly.

"I-I missed you," Alphys blurted out without thinking.

"I missed you, too," Undyne admitted, blushing a little. "I, uh... I'm sorry I kinda sprung this on you, but I just... I'm sick of not seeing you!"

Dream words, truly. Alphys hugged a little tighter, unable to resist. "N-no," she murmured, "don't be s-sorry, please? I missed you."

Undyne bit her lip to keep from saying what she desperately wanted to say - but figured she'd regret. Alphys took the silence incorrectly and pulled away from the hug, bright red and smiling awkwardly, her hands tangling in front of her. "S-so," she stammered. "What w-would you like to do?"

"Uh." Undyne blushed, her mind suddenly and very unhelpfully supplying her with about a dozen ideas, half of them embarrassing, the least of which was to kiss Alphys and not stop until they needed to breathe - and maybe not even then.

She had no idea, but Alphys was also suffering from the same affliction.

Both were thinking about the one and only time their duties had also managed to be fun, and they'd both ended up at the beach together - and Undyne had kissed her on the cheek. Alphys had been so overwhelmed that she toppled over and Undyne laughed, but she also didn't try again, worried that she would make the poor doctor pass out. They also didn't even talk about it, after, both too shy from the entire ordeal. And after, there was just no time, and then too much time had passed between them and the event to even try...

"You know what?" Undyne said suddenly, looking both furious and embarrassed. Alphys looked up, about to ask what, when Undyne leaned down, grabbed Alphys's face, and pulled her into a kiss, right on the lips. Alphys froze, her eyes going wide and her heart practically stopping. Undyne felt her own heart stutter, and was about to pull away, when Alphys reached up quickly and covered her hands with her own, returning the kiss at last.

After a moment, Undyne pulled away, her breaths a little short. Alphys stared up at her, looking bewildered but absolutely thrilled by it. Undyne was about to apologise until she saw Alphys's look, and suddenly she grinned, her hands still on Alphys's cheeks.

"Do I kn-know what?" Alphys then murmured, rubbing Undyne's hands gently.

With her eye flashing, Undyne leaned down and kissed her again. This time, it was better, less awkward and more smooth, the two quickly and easily getting used to each other.

When Undyne pulled away again, she said, a little breathlessly, _"That's_ what. Good?"

Alphys opened her eyes slowly and smiled, the gesture sending a pang right to Undyne's heart. "Yes. V-very good," Alphys admitted softly.

"Wait, I didn't plan that!" Undyne suddenly said, realising all at once how bad it looked. "I really just wanted to see you, honestly!"

"E-even if you had," Alphys said, her voice still soft, despite how fast her heart raced, "I-I'm still good."

Undyne hesitated, then said, very quietly, "Alphy, I _really_ like you."

Alphys stared at her, actually losing breath for a moment, her grip tightening on Undyne's hands in shock, both from the nickname and the confession. "I... I-I... Undyne, I..." She bit down on her lip, stopping herself.

"No," Undyne protested gently. "Tell me, please?"

Alphys closed her eyes, so that she wouldn't have to see her reaction, just in case it was bad. In a whisper, she just blurted out, "I'm... I'm-I'm in l-love with y-you, Undyne."

Undyne gaped at her, unaware that she was grinning. Alphys lowered her head, misunderstanding her silence. She pulled her hands away and tangled them in front of her again, her eyes still shut. "I-I'm sorry," she murmured. "I-I didn't mean to be pushy, or gross, or--,"

Undyne kissed her again to shut her up, as well as to prove her wrong. Alphys jolted, grabbing onto Undyne's forearms and stumbling a bit. Undyne wasn't deterred, and Alphys suddenly found herself returning the kiss almost desperately, as if to not would kill her. It certainly felt as if Undyne was giving her life, just by kissing her.

When Undyne pulled away, she stayed close, her eye sparking. Alphys opened her eyes and met hers, unable to speak. "Guess what, Alphy?" she murmured. When Alphys nodded, Undyne pressed her forehead to hers and said, "I'm in love with you, too."

Alphys suddenly felt too warm for her own skin. She _had_ to be dreaming. She'd fallen asleep texting Undyne and was dreaming this. That was it.

"I've just been too much of a wuss to tell you before now," Undyne went on, her hands rubbing Alphys's burning cheeks, hoping to ease them. "I should have told you ages ago. I'm such a loser, huh?"

"N-no!" Alphys protested. "You're not, n-not at all!"

Suddenly, it occurred to her that they had been standing there, in near-dark, still in their pyjamas and Undyne still with her coat on, and kissing.

"E-er," she stammered, smiling awkwardly. "C-come in?"

Undyne laughed, grabbing her into a hug, something Alphys returned with a faint laugh of her own, before she pulled away and finally shrugged off her coat and hung it up, then kicked off her boots. Alphys smiled, her heart still racing nervously, but in a good way.

"Are you hungry?" Alphys wondered, turning the lights on at last. They both winced a little, having to adjust. Undyne hesitated, looking a bit shy, and Alphys grinned, taking that as a yes. "Want some ramen? I can make it quick, and then we can do whatever."

"Uh, Mettaton's not here, is he?" Undyne asked suddenly, peering up the stairs to Alphys's room.

"No," Alphys replied, filling her kettle and plugging it in. "He's on the surface. Apparently the humans love him, but he won't give them as much time as they'd like, so the time they get is always full." She smiled. "I kinda miss him, but at least we still text."

Undyne nodded. "So we're alone, huh?" When Alphys held up two cups, Undyne picked one, and Alphys nodded, both to the choice and the question.

"Yeah," Alphys said. "Though to be honest, without him around, I'm... I'm lonely, too. At least the amalgamates were company." She sighed. "N-now... the Lab feels so empty and big." Her expression fell. "I can't wait until I move to the surface. I want to get a nice small place in a building or something, with lots of people, so I won't be so lonely anymore..." She paused, then blushed and looked over at Undyne. "S-sorry."

"For what?" Undyne blinked, confused. "Makes sense to me. I'm used to living alone, but lately... lately..." She shrugged. "Like I said, I'm lonely."

"H-how can you be lonely when you live with those two?" Alphys wondered, unplugging the now-boiling kettle and pouring the water into the cups.

Undyne didn't say anything, looking away and scratching her cheek, blushing again. Alphys peered at her, confused, and she added, "D-did I ask something stupid?"

"No, no!" Undyne protested, jolting and holding up her hands, looking startled. "It's just, uh... I've had this idea, and I dunno if it's even good, but the though of it..." She paused, putting a hand to her chest, hoping it would calm her heart. "It really makes me happy, though also lonely because it's not even close to reality yet, you know?"

Alphys blinked at her, holding the two cups and staring at her in pure confusion. "Undyne, I'd love to help, but I have no idea what you mean."

"Let's move in together on the surface!" Undyne suddenly blurted out, grinning so brightly that her eye shone.

Alphys froze. Then, she placed the cups down, held out her hand, and dug her claws into the back of it with her other hand, hard. She winced, the pain very real and very sharp.

"Alphy!" Undyne yelped, yanking her hands apart and holding them that way. "Don't do that! What the hell?!"

"Am... am I dreaming?" Alphys asked her, sounding - and looking - dazed.

Undyne burst into laughter, answering that question with a kiss - which actually really didn't help her that much. "You're not dreaming, nerd," she replied happily. "And I take it that's a yes?"

"A-are you sure?" Alphys asked in return, still looking as if she was caught in a whirlwind. "I-I'm hard to l-live with, and I'm k-kind of n-needy, and--,"

"I _know,"_ Undyne broke in. "I know you, Alphy. And I still want to."

"B-but I lied to you," Alphys said, her voice soft, now. She lowered her head. "A lot."

"Are you gonna lie to me again?" Undyne wondered.

"No!" Alphys cried, shaking her head. "Never!"

"Well, then...?" Undyne waved her hand between them with a wry smile, and Alphys laughed in relief, this time, as well as amusement.

"Unless," Undyne suddenly said, her eye clouding with worry. "I'm going way too fast. It's okay if I am. I tend to do that. Just tell me, and I'll back off, Alphy--,"

Alphys covered her mouth with her hand, surprising her. "No," she said calmly, staring right into her eye. "You're not. I'm just... I'm just..." She blushed, pulled her hand away, and kissed her again. Undyne laughed against her lips but pulled her closer and returned it, and for a second, there was only that, just that, and it was all they needed at that moment, truly.

That is, until they both heard Undyne's stomach growl. Alphys broke away with a laugh, and this time Undyne blushed. Alphys reached over and handed her a cup of noodles, and she grinned and took it.

* * *

They ended up falling asleep in front of the laptop together on Alphys's bed, snuggled close under the covers and full of ramen (and soda, in Alphys's case). It wasn't a huge deal, as it had happened several times before, both there and at Undyne's, but the snuggling was new - and probably brought the sleep along faster.

Alphys had dropped off first, unable to stay awake in such a dream scenario. Undyne stayed up a bit, her heart racing the whole time. Alphys had curled up right against her, her head on her shoulder and her arms loose around her waist. Undyne, when she realised Alphys was asleep, took her glasses off, set them aside, and pulled her closer, resting her cheek on Alphys's head with a long, deep sigh. Soon, she was asleep, too.

In the morning, they were both awakened by Undyne's phone chiming. Undyne snarled and grabbed it to shut it up, but the damage was done; Alphys was awake, too. Seeing her awake, Undyne was tempted to throw the cellphone at the wall, but luckily common sense prevailed - especially when Alphys put a hand to her arm, sensing her urge for destruction.

"It's Asgore," Undyne sighed, reading the message. "Him and Frisk. They want my help in a few hours." She looked at Alphys regretfully, who was still lying down and looking very tired, still - especially without her glasses. Yet there was also a warmth in those eyes that Undyne couldn't look away from them. Alphys nodded and rubbed Undyne's arm gently, smiling faintly.

Undyne swallowed, her face heating up, and suddenly she leaned down and kissed Alphys, unable to help herself. Alphys jumped in surprise, but it didn't last; she was soon returning it, her hands reaching up and cupping Undyne's face between them. Undyne moved closer, lying back down beside her and finding herself deepening the kiss, gently licking Alphys's lips open. Alphys made a small sound at that - something that made Undyne's heart race - and her hands gripped tighter. Suddenly, Undyne felt Alphys's tongue touch hers, and suddenly she was consumed by both desire - and Alphys, herself.

Alphys was in a haze of her own, both surprised by Undyne's actions as well as her own. She found herself pulling Undyne down to her, so that there bodies pressed close together, and this time it was Undyne who made a sound. Alphys couldn't help it; she'd nursed her feelings for Undyne for so long, and yearned for her for what felt like forever, and now that she was here with her, she felt as if to let any moment like this slip through her fingers was folly. Undyne's arms were around her waist, holding tight, and Alphys wrapped hers around Undyne's neck, her hands tangling into her hair to keep her close.

After a long moment, Undyne pulled away, breathless. "Alphy," she murmured. "I..." She stared at Alphys, who was staring back, her eyes blazing, and she nodded. "Damn, I... Alphy, I don't want to go too fast," she finally admitted.

Alphys nodded again, but she also blushed. "I-I didn't mean to push you," she said softly. "I just... I couldn't help it."

Undyne laughed suddenly. "Me, too," she agreed. "But we have lots of time, and, Alphy, believe me..." She grinned, despite her burning cheeks. "We're on the same page."

Alphys laughed, a touch nervously, reaching up and touching Undyne's cheek again softly, something Undyne leaned into with her eye closed. "W-want some breakfast?" she offered. Undyne nodded, carefully moving away and sitting up. Alphys followed and put on her glasses, then smiled at her even more.

"You keep smiling," Undyne observed. "You look like you went to bed with a coat hanger in your mouth."

Alphys laughed again, this time harder, lying back down on the bed from the force of it. She hadn't even noticed she was smiling so much, yet it also made sense; she'd never felt this happy before.

When she caught her breath, they had breakfast together - toaster waffles - and chatted about what Undyne was likely going to deal with that day. It ended all too soon for both of them, and reluctantly, Undyne admitted that she had to go back to Snowdin to get dressed.

Alphys walked her to the door, then impulsively hugged her tight. Undyne hugged back even tighter, lifting her off the floor and making her laugh. When Undyne let go, they both hesitated, both wanting the same thing but also both consumed by shyness.

"Uh," Alphys murmured, her hands tangled in front of her. "S-so, will you... c-can you text me later? Tell me how it went?"

Undyne nodded, reaching back and tugging on her ponytail a little. "Yeah, of course I will!" she agreed.

"Th-thank you," Alphys replied, smiling again. "For that, and also for... well, everything, Undyne. J-just..." She looked down at her feet, blushing even more. "Ev-everything... thank you."

Undyne swallowed, her mouth dry and her heart racing. Just looking at Alphys made her dizzy, especially with that kind of expression on her face. Silently, she leaned down and kissed Alphys gently, briefly, but it was enough for Alphys to relax and look up at her with a smile. Then, surprising them both, Alphys stood on her tiptoes and kissed Undyne in return, for longer, her arms going around Undyne's neck. Undyne immediately held her and kissed her back, and again, for the moment, they were lost to each other, existing only to each other and in the moment, in that doorway.

It was Alphys who broke the kiss, though she did so reluctantly. "Sorry," she said softly. "You need to go, I know. I've just... been wanting to do that for so long, is all."

Undyne smiled and pressed her forehead to Alphys's, closing her eye. "Do you hear me complaining, Alphy?" When Alphys laughed, Undyne kissed her nose, then pulled away slowly. "I'll text you later, okay?" she promised. When Alphys nodded, she waved a little, then left, the door whooshing shut after her.

Alphys leaned against the wall, her eyes closing and her hand going over her racing heart. She was still smiling, and for a long time, she just stood there, allowing the last few hours to go through her mind.

She didn't know it, but Undyne stood on the other side of the door for a moment, doing the exact same thing, before she took off running back towards Snowdin, grinning so wide her cheeks hurt.

* * *

That night, Undyne did text Alphys as she promised, but it ended up being long after ten, and by then, after a tiring day of her own, Alphys was curled up in bed, reading. The text alert sent her book flying, and she scrambled for her phone. her heart racing in excitement. However, when she read the message, it almost stopped.

_"Hey, Alphy. Just finished now. Ugh. Can I come to see you? Please?"_

Alphys was grinning as she typed her reply. _"Yes, of course! When should I expect you? I can have ramen ready!"_

There was a pause, before she heard pounding downstairs at the door. With a delighted laugh, Alphys raced downstairs to answer it.

This ended up becoming a routine for several weeks, though sometimes Alphys ended up in Snowdin if her day went longer than Undyne's. They spent their evenings and nights together, unwinding and talking late into the night and always falling asleep in each other's arms, only to wake up and start again.

It was a good start.


	2. Steps

About two months after the barrier broke, in the early hours of morning, Undyne and Alphys awoke quite suddenly to Undyne's phone ringing. Undyne started awake immediately, which in turn woke Alphys, who had been curled up beside her. Undyne grabbed the phone and snarled into it, _"What?!"_

Then her eye snapped open and she jolted, sitting up and putting a hand to her mouth, instantly awake. "You're lying, punk," she growled. Alphys opened her eyes slowly, looking up at her questioningly, and Undyne stared back at her in stunned silence as the person on the other line - Frisk - replied. "Oh, my god," Undyne added, her voice muffled by her hand. "You're _lying!"_

Alphys sat up at that, looking worried. She placed a hand on Undyne's shoulder gently and felt that she was shaking.

"This better not be a joke, Frisk," Undyne warned, her other hand going to Alphys's and holding tight. "Because I will kill you if it is. I promise." There was a long pause, then suddenly Undyne's face lit right up, her grin wide and her eye shining. "When is the soonest?" she asked, her voice gentler, now. Another pause. "Frisk, thank you. Thank you _so much._ You have no freaking idea how much this means to me!" She laughed and hung up, her hand now on her chest.

"Uh--?" Alphys tried, but Undyne tackled her before she could even get a second syllable out, her laughter so contagious that Alphys soon joined in, though she didn't know why, yet. Undyne buried her face into Alphys's neck and laughed again, hugging her tight.

"Alphy!" she cried. "That was Frisk! It got passed!"

Alphys was confused - for only a moment. Then she jolted and sat up, Undyne dropping to the bed as a result. "R-really?!" she cried, smiling so wide that it hurt. "We... we can move to the surface, now? We can own a home?"

 _"Yes!"_ Undyne shouted, throwing her arms around Alphys's waist and pulling her back down onto the bed. Alphys grabbed onto her in return, and for a moment they just held each other and laughed. They'd been waiting for weeks to move to the surface, and now, finally, the city had passed the allowance for monsters to legally own property - and their own homes - at last.

"I can't believe it," Alphys admitted when she could, looking dazed. Undyne grinned at her, reaching up and gently touching her cheek. "I never thought it would pass, ever, let alone this quickly."

"You gotta learn to trust Frisk more, Alphy," Undyne teased, poking her nose lightly.

Alphys blushed. "I trust Frisk! I just don't trust the others!"

Undyne laughed, hugging her again in her delight. Alphys nuzzled closer to her and grinned, closing her eyes.

"S-so..." she whispered, keeping her eyes shut, one hand going up to Undyne's hair and stroking it gently. She loved Undyne's hair, no matter the length or style, and one of her favourite things was to simply touch it. "A-are you... are w-we... still on? F-for moving in t-together?"

"Really," Undyne answered, her voice so flat that Alphys opened her eyes and looked at her. Her expression was as dry as her tone. "You _really_ have to ask me that? After a month? While I'm in your bed?"

Alphys smiled, her eyes sparking a little, loving just to hear those facts, let alone acknowledge their truth. They'd spent the last month on the surface during the day, true, but at night, the time was spent Underground, usually at the Lab (as the few times they'd stayed in Snowdin, Papyrus was an unstoppable fuss and they all ended up losing sleep over it). That month had been spent getting to know each other, not just as people or friends, but intimately, as well. If anyone had asked either of them if they'd ever get used to sharing a bed with the woman they loved, let alone after being physically close, Undyne would have skewered them, and Alphys would have electrocuted them. Now, neither could imagine - or want - anything else.

"N-no," Alphys admitted. "I guess I don't. S-sorry?"

"No, no need to be sorry, you nerd," Undyne replied. "Just keep it in mind. I'm not going anywhere. Uh." She paused, then added, "Unless you want me to, of course."

"Never," Alphys answered, blushing a little. "Never, ever." She grabbed one of Undyne's hands and kissed it lightly. Undyne smiled, her eye softening, and she reached up with that hand and touched Alphys's cheek again lightly.

"Awesome, then." She grinned. "Frisk said we can start looking today if we want--,"

Alphys jumped, her eyes flaring, and she scrambled up and out of bed so fast that Undyne was impressed. "Gonna shower!" she called, grabbing a few random bunches of clothes that probably matched before rushing down the stairs and to the entrance of the True Lab.

Undyne lay back and laughed; if she'd had any doubt about Alphys's enthusiasm, that alone would have easily taken care of it. She reached for her phone to open a few real estate sites when a thought hit her, so forcefully that she sat up and blinked, dropping her phone. She blushed, but decided right then and there that she at least had to try. She slipped out of bed and shortly followed Alphys.

* * *

The True Lab could be a lonely place, had Alphys left it neglected. Instead, she refitted it in order to be useful for a future on the surface. She wasn't open with the humans yet about the depth of her research, but also knew the day would come. Therefore, she made sure it was clean, well-organised, and as welcoming as it could possibly be, which in turn made it easier to navigate, as well.

When she had been hiding, though she slept, ate, and did the majority of her surveillance in the Lab, most of her work and living necessities were in the True Lab - including the shower. She remembered the days that she'd have to either fight an amalgamate for her turn in it or have to put up with being watched by them, instead. At times like this, she sometimes found herself glad that the True Lab was wholly her own again.

She hadn't felt this excited since she first spotted Frisk on her monitors. She was so excited that her hands shook and her heart raced at a speed that could be felt in her throat, yet she was smiling. She dropped the soap three times, her hands shook so hard. She probably should have been irritated by that, but was too happy to care.

She heard a sound like the door had opened, but decided that her hearing was still conditioned to listen for that amalgamate from before, and she shrugged it off. Therefore, when the curtain was pulled back, she shrieked, jumped back, and threw her soap as hard as she could.

"Gah!" Undyne yelped out, getting hit in the face by it and staggering back a few steps as a result.

"U-Undyne?!" Alphys squeaked, feeling herself blush completely, both from her actions and her state of dress - or lack of it. Granted, by then, they'd both seen each other naked before, but definitely not in this context. "Wh-what--? Uhm--? S-sorry, are you okay?"

Undyne nodded with a smirk, holding out the soap to her. It was then that she realised that Undyne was also naked, and suddenly she couldn't look away, though her cheeks were burning so hot they almost hurt. She didn't reach for the soap, so Undyne grinned wider and jumped into the shower, instantly killing Alphys's brain for several moments.

"U-uh," she managed, staring at Undyne right in the eye, now. "I-I wasn't going to b-be long..."

Undyne nodded, closing the curtain behind her. "That's fine," she replied. She held up the soap. "Need help?"

"Uh," she stammered. "S-sure?"

"Turn around, then, nerd," Undyne teased, waving her other hand. Alphys did, her moves a little stiff from nervousness. Undyne stepped closer so that the water hit her, too, and very gently, she ran the soap along the back of Alphys's neck, her other hand closely following, her fingers lingering over the now-slippery skin in such a delightful way that Alphys shivered and lowered her head, her eyes closing all on their own. Almost right away, she felt herself relax, like she always did whenever Undyne touched her, and she sighed deeply with a smile.

The sound had a deep effect on Undyne, as did the feel of Alphys suddenly relaxing under her hands. She leaned closer, her face heating up a little, and to her surprise as well as delight, Alphys reached back with her tail and curled it around one of her legs affectionately. She smiled, a stab of warmth lancing her heart, and she moved both the soap and her hand lower, moving between Alphys's shoulderblades. Alphys tightened her grip with her tail, which made Undyne's heart suddenly race with both nervousness and excitement.

Alphys's entire brain had been taken over by Undyne's touch. Her hands were tangled together in front of her, but she felt herself relaxing more and more, even as Undyne's hands moved lower. She knew she should feel shy, but it was hard to remember that, especially with Undyne being the one touching her. There had been a lot of touching between them, a lot of moments like this - only for some reason, the shower made it seem all the more intimate.

As if hearing that thought, Undyne leaned even closer, pressing herself against Alphys's back, her arms going around her waist slowly. Undyne rested her cheek against Alphys's back and closed her eye, one hand reaching up with still-soapy fingers to gently trail the tips over one breast. Alphys's breath hissed out, desire flooding through her in one swoop, and she leaned back against Undyne, one hand covering hers, the other grabbing the soap and putting it to the side, before leading that hand to her other breast. Undyne's breathing became shaky, but her hands did not, gently cupping - then kneading - her breasts slowly, and a small cry was her only capable response to that.

"Alphy," Undyne whispered against her neck, one hand trailing down from her breast and over her stomach, then past it and lower. Alphys shifted herself to make it easier, and soon her hand reached between her thighs, reaching close and carefully, which brought another soft cry from her, her own breaths shaky, now. "Alphy, I..." Undyne tried again, but found her words trailing off as she dragged her fingertips over Alphys's already wet and warm folds - something not from the shower, either. Alphys grabbed hold of her forearm tight, her other hand still covering the one over her breast, and she rested her head against Undyne's shoulder, squirming a little so that those long fingers stroked closer. Undyne complied, lingering over Alphys's clit gently, and in response, she dug her claws in, uttering another - louder - cry.

"Undyne," she gasped out, her tail gripping so hard it almost hurt. "Oh, god, d-don't... don't stop, please..."

"Alphy, I... I..." Undyne opened her eye, trying to catch her own breath. "I want you, Alphy... so much..."

Alphys's eyes snapped open in shock, knowing exactly what she meant, and she realised that she did, too. She'd never been so sure before - not even close to this sure - but suddenly, it seemed like it was the most logical thing in the world. "Yes," she answered quickly, nodding. "Yes, Undyne, _please..."_

Undyne pulled her hands away, but only to turn Alphys around to face her. They kissed, hard, tongues meeting as hands grabbed for warm flesh, and soon they were both staggering where they stood, both reaching for and touching each other closely. It was only when Alphys stumbled with a gasp and had to grab onto Undyne for support that they both realised that the shower was probably not the most ideal place for their first time together. Alphys turned the shower off and jumped out, then pulled Undyne out with her, kissing her again and not wanting to stop unless they had to.

Despite their initial intentions, they didn't make it far. It was a chore to even get down the hallway, let alone back to the Lab like they intended. It was Undyne who veered towards the rows of beds that still remained; when Frisk had been there they were dusty and unused, but with the renovation and clean-up, they were also clean, which was why Alphys nodded and followed without so much as a second-thought. They fell sideways onto one, immediately moving as close to each other as possible. Undyne pulled from the kiss to trail her lips down Alphys's neck, which brought a small gasp from her and had her clinging tighter, her claws digging into Undyne's back a little, before she moved one hand up into her hair, the other trailing over one breast lightly.

Undyne immediately retaliated, one hand going back between Alphys's legs and stroking close. Alphys practically melted from that, her hands freezing as Undyne touched her. "Undyne..." she whispered, her eyes closing for a moment.

Undyne raised her head and looked down at her, and for a moment their eyes met. They stared at each other, smiling faintly, both red and breathless. Then Alphys reached up and pushed Undyne down onto her back, surprising her. Alphys blushed deeper, but Undyne slipped her arms around her waist and held her close, kissing her again so deeply that she practically collapsed on her.

"Alphy," Undyne murmured between kisses, "are... are you... su--?"

"Yes," Alphys interrupted. "More than anything, yes." She kissed Undyne again, moving closer and pulling one of Undyne's legs between hers, the other hooking around her waist. Just the slight touch alone had Undyne gasping and shifting closer, which in turn had Alphys leaning down to tangle her hands back into her hair, resting completely on top of her with a small cry. They both shifted, adjusting to both feel more comfortable as well as to touch closer, skin-to-skin, something they both felt quite intensely.

"I... Am I... too heavy?" Alphys asked softly, about to move so that she could prop herself onto her hands if that were the case.

Undyne stopped her, keeping her close, her fingers digging into her back. "No," she said, her voice a little strained. "Never."

Alphys nodded, biting her lip for a moment, before leaning down again to kiss Undyne as deep as she could. Undyne clung to her and returned it, which encouraged her to carefully start to move against her. The feeling was one they both felt with a shared sound, but this time Alphys didn't stop; she just shut her brain off, save love and instinct, allowing them to focus solely on Undyne and take over, and luckily her body seemed to know exactly what it was doing.

Well, mostly. It would be remiss to not mention a few hiccups. She did tug on Undyne's hair a little too hard at one point, when she felt a particularly strong jolt hit her, which had Undyne wincing and her immediately apologising, but it was thankfully brief. At one point as well, Undyne's nails dug a little too deeply into her back, which had their roles reversed, but again, neither action was enough to stop them from continuing.

"Alphy," Undyne growled out after a few dizzying moments, pulling from their kiss and burying her face into her shoulder, gritting her teeth. She was pushing up against Alphys each time she moved against her, her moves a little jerky but no less insistent. Alphys's eyes were squeezed closed, feeling hot all over as well as closer and closer. "Alphy!" Undyne repeated, sounding urgent. She opened her eyes and found that Undyne was now staring at her, her eye only half-open, her breaths short. "I'm... keep going, okay? Please..." Alphys nodded and did so, though she was finding it difficult to hold back.

Undyne then arched back, her nails digging into Alphys's back again, and her eye shut tight, a low moan pulling from her throat. Alphys knew that sound well by now, and she held Undyne close, slowing down a little in hopes of dragging it out for her, something that made Undyne cry out her name softly in reply. The sight of her, the feel of her, all of her, really, was simply too much for Alphys by then, and before Undyne could even get her breath back, she felt her own control snap, and she clung to Undyne hard, crying out and stumbling above her from the force of it.

It had been quick, yes, but no less intense. Awkward - especially given the location - but no less meaningful. Both lay in a daze, just listening to each other breathing, feeling their hearts racing against each other. Alphys buried her face into Undyne's shoulder, her hands still in her hair, though now they were caressing and gentle. Undyne slowly trailed one hand up and down her back with her fingertips, resting her cheek against Alphys's head with a tired smile.

There was a long moment of silence, spent in an almost delicious repose, their breathing slowing and their bodies cooling. Then, with a grin but her eye still closed, Undyne said, "Thank you."

Alphys blinked, a gesture she felt against her shoulder, before she raised her head and looked at her. "N-no!" she answered. "Thank _you!"_

"No," Undyne replied, her other hand reaching up and poking Alphys's nose, which had her wrinkling it. "That was better than I ever dreamt possible."

Alphys looked away, her face reddening again. "E-er, but... I-I wasn't all that, uh... good," she stammered, resting her cheek against Undyne's chest. "I, uh..." Her voice lowered to barely above a whisper. "H-haven't done that before."

"Pfft," Undyne snorted, "me, neither. Who has the time?" She laughed, then felt Alphys blush deeper and blink in her surprise. "Doesn't mean I never pictured it, though."

Alphys buried her face into her chest, which tickled her a little and made her laugh again. She muttered something that was unintelligible, so Undyne reached down and pulled her face away. "What was that?"

Alphys stared at her, her eyes wavering and her hands still stroking her hair slowly. "I... I love you, Undyne. Th-thank you, so much. I mean that."

Undyne smiled, though she felt a lump in her throat and had to swallow hard to dislodge it. "Nerd," she whispered, pulling her close and kissing her, something that she immediately returned. It was all she really needed to say.

After a moment, Alphys pulled away and said, her eyes flashing, "I-I still need a shower. Do... do you st-still want to help?"

Undyne laughed, pulling her close and hugging her so hard she squeaked, but she correctly took that as a yes.

* * *

That afternoon was spent in the Lab but also online, both lounging in bed with either a phone or a laptop, eagerly searching the listings for the now-approved "monsters accepted" line included. There weren't many yet - they had counted exactly nineteen - and only two were in their modest price range, as both were still living on savings, but it was exciting, nonetheless.

"We need jobs," Undyne grumbled, her hand dropping to her lap along with her phone, her other arm going over her face in frustration.

"Yup," Alphys agreed with a sigh, giving her head a gentle pat as it rested on her lap. Her eyes were still on her laptop, making notes of the listings as they refreshed. "I'm still working on reversing the amalgamates' states, but I'm doing it unpaid." She rolled her eyes. "I can't believe Toriel not only fired me, but Asgore agreed. They're not even together!"

Undyne grinned rather mischievously at this. Alphys noticed and looked down at her, curious. "What? Do you know something I don't?"

"Heheh," was her unhelpful reply.

Alphys was immediately focused on her, looking down at her with wide eyes, practically vibrating with her curiosity. The sight made Undyne burst into laughter and roll off of her lap, which only made her tug urgently on her arm in hopes of an answer. "Undyne!" she cried, unable to keep the slight whine from her voice. "Tell me!"

"Okay, okay!" Undyne replied with a laugh. "Asgore told me the other day that he's been trying to win her back, and Frisk is unabashedly helping." Alphys lit up, which had Undyne grinning. "Toriel still acts pretty aloof, but... I sometimes get the impression of something there, anyway."

Alphys wiggled a little in place from her excitement. "Why didn't he tell me? That's wonderful! I'd even try to help, too!"

"That's why," Undyne replied. "You'd get involved. He already has Frisk. Don't you dare!"

Alphys pouted and crossed her arms over her chest, then decided to change the subject. "How is Frisk, anyway? I haven't seen them in person in a week."

"They're good!" Undyne replied. Alphys lay down beside her, and she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close with a grin. "Doing oddly well for such a small kid ending up as a liaison between two races. I swear, that brat was born for it."

"It seems that way," Alphys agreed. "They're certainly getting things done rather quickly for us monsters. Only two months, and we have rights to land. It's incredible."

"I shudder to think if some other human fell instead of Frisk," Undyne admitted. "They'd either be dead, or we would be."

"Don't be morbid, please," Alphys pleaded, the thought deeply unsettling her. "Let's just be glad it was Frisk and leave it at that." She paused. "Did you want to look at some of the places today, or wait until more open up?"

Undyne chewed on her lip, one hand absently tracing the ridges on Alphys's head - a very soothing gesture, indeed. "I dunno," she admitted. "I _really_ want our own place on the surface, Alphy. But I'm also terrified of our money running out."

"Me, too," Alphys sighed. "I made some estimates, and if we were extremely frugal, we would be able to live in the cheapest option for a maximum of three months."

"Damn," Undyne muttered. "That's not a long time, at all."

"Nope."

"What are we gonna do, Alphy?"

Alphys considered, thinking hard about this. She shared Undyne's urgency to finally shed the Underground for good and start anew on the surface, but they also had to be smart about it, too. "Well," she said after a moment, "we could post our resumes online and see if any humans are interested in hiring us, despite us being monsters."

Undyne stared at her. "That's actually a really good idea!"

"It's also a long shot," she replied flatly. "Most humans probably won't hire monsters for a while, Undyne. We could just end up with white noise as our result."

"Fuh!" Undyne answered, sitting up and grabbing the laptop with a grin. "But we gotta try, Alphy!" She opened a new document. "C'mon, nerd, help me do mine, and then we'll do you."

Alphys smirked suddenly and blurted out, without thinking, "But you already did me."

Undyne froze and stared at her. "Oh my god, Alphy!" she growled, turning back to her and tackling her to the bed, which not only had her giggling but also leaving her rather enamoured, as well. Impulsively, she grabbed Undyne and kissed her, deeply.

After a moment, Undyne pulled away breathlessly. "Wait," she said, "Resume thingies?"

"Later," Alphys replied, pulling her back. This time, she didn't pull away.

It was late into the night when the resumes were done, but it was well worth it in the end.


	3. Home

"No."

"B-but... it has everything we need, and it's relatively close to Mount Ebott--,"

"No."

"Wait, h-hold on. It also is close to where we both work--,"

" _No!"_

"B-but neither of us can drive yet--,"

"Alphy, _fuck no!"_

Alphys sighed. This was the fourth place, and Undyne had given yet another no. Not even a maybe, just a vehement no. She didn't get what was so wrong with this place, let alone any of the others. All of them were small, yes, but they only needed one bedroom - if that - and they couldn't afford to be as picky as she was being.

Undyne stood glaring, her arms crossed over her chest, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip hard. She looked as if she were looking at something gone bad and rotten right in front of her, instead of just an apartment. It was baffling, especially since Alphys had been so sure she'd like this place, too.

"Okay," Alphys said glumly. "I'll go tell the agent."

When she was gone, Undyne instantly felt guilty. She sighed, her arms dropping to her sides. It wasn't Alphys's fault that their jobs sucked and paid so little - even after a month at it. Undyne worked in a warehouse while Alphys worked in receiving in retail, the only two fields accepting monsters at the moment, as they would be out of sight while able to work hard. The rate was considerably a lower pay than what would be considered fair for humans with their same experience (Alphys especially), but they had to take what they could get. Frisk was working on it as best as they could, but it was still frustrating.

Undyne slipped a hand into her jeans pocket, her fingers going over the small box in there, a gesture that made her feel both nervous and excited. There was a reason why she kept turning places down, and it wasn't because of the reasons she gave. The places were just that - places. Undyne wanted a _home_ , and so far none of them were even close to that. She always went with her gut, as it had yet to fail her, and her gut always told her no. Never why, but always no. She wasn't sure she'd be able to explain it to Alphys in a satisfactory way, since she knew the doctor was more logic-based than gut-based. Hence her anger.

"Okay," Alphys said suddenly as she returned, startling Undyne out of her reverie. "We've two more places today. Up for it?"

"Yeah," Undyne agreed, reaching out and grabbing her hand and holding it tight. Alphys immediately seemed to relax a little, and she squeezed gently, a small smile on her face.

* * *

The moment her feet touched the entryway of the next apartment, Undyne knew. She didn't need to see it. She didn't need the price. She just knew.

But she went along within the apartment anyway, only to prove herself - and her gut - right. It was an older building in an older part of the city, and the place needed some work, but it was also a rare two-bedroom that they could actually afford. It was a good size, with a good kitchen and a decent living room, but what she loved the most were the windows and the balcony. There were so many windows, and they were so tall, too. The place was bright, even at the time of day approaching evening, which made it seem all the more welcoming.

Once they were alone, Alphys stared. "Oh," she whispered, her hands clasped under her chin. her eyes wide. "Look at the view. You can see so much of the sky, and you can even see some of Mount Ebott, too!"

Undyne grinned. "I bet the sky looks amazing at night, too."

Alphys turned to her in surprise, peering at her closely. "Undyne," she said carefully. "You... you sound like you like this place...?"

"Yup," she agreed, flashing her teeth in her mirth.

Alphys's cheeks flooded red, and she grabbed Undyne's hand tight. "M-me too! It-it needs work, but... but I think it's worth it!"

"Me, too," Undyne agreed, squeezing her hand.

"R-really?" Alphys turned to her and grabbed her other hand and wiggled a little, beaming up at her. "Be-because I do, too! Granted, we need to re-caulk the bathroom stall, and replace the ceiling fan and the toilet as well, and the floor in the kitchen needs to be done properly so that it doesn't stick up like it's doing now, and may get a new oven, too, when we can, but... b-but..."

"Yeah." Undyne leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose. "This is it, for sure, Alphy."

Alphys threw herself at Undyne and hugged onto her, so tight that Undyne staggered a bit before catching her breath. Alphys was now in tears, yes, but she was also smiling. That alone made Undyne happy, but the new home was definitely an added bonus - to say the least.

* * *

By the time they had finished the paperwork, it was night, and they had to go back Underground and to the Lab. Alphys, for once, wasn't at all wistful about it; instead. she was shaking from excitement. She had been so sure that the entire day would end up amounting to nothing, but not only had Undyne surprised her, she had also chosen the place Alphys loved, too. She couldn't stop shaking, she was so happy, and when she tried to order in pizza, she messed up the typing and almost ordered them twenty pizzas with nothing but sauce and olives.

"Help!" she cried, grinning and holding the phone out to Undyne. She took it with a roll of her eye and a smirk, taking over with pretend ease. Luckily she managed it - but barely, as she was also shaking, both from happiness, and a completely separate reason. When she was done, she handed the phone back, and Alphys kissed her gratefully.

"Undyne, I'm so excited!" she blurted out, grabbing one of her hands - the other one was in her pocket again. "I'm so happy! I'm so... I'm so..." She stood on her toes and pulled Undyne into a kiss, one that Undyne just couldn't resist, despite her slightly distracted mind.

"I'm glad," she replied when she could, grinning at Alphys and feeling so much warmth within her heart. "I'm sorry I was so picky, though."

"No, no!" Alphys protested. "It worked out in the end! It was the right thing to do! I'm glad you are!" She then blushed. "Er, no, I-I m-mean--,"

Undyne laughed, gathering her close and hugging her tight, lifting her off of her feet as a result. Alphys clung to her and burst into giddy giggles, which only made Undyne laugh harder.

"Alphy," Undyne then said, gazing into her eyes, eyes that stared back so openly and warmly that it always made her feel stronger, somehow. "We're gonna have a home, soon." Alphys beamed at her and nodded. "This... is so fucking awesome," she concluded, making Alphys laugh - hard. She slid down out of Undyne's arms - to her disappointment - to take her hand and tug on it a little, giving her a look that she knew rather well by now - to her sudden joy.

With a shout and a grin, Undyne grabbed her back into her arms and ran up the stairs, the sound of Alphys's laughter music to her ears. Her little plan could wait - for now.

* * *

"Guh," Alphys gasped out, lying limp beside Undyne with her eyes shut, a hand to her chest, grinning. Undyne looked over at her, still catching her own breath. "That... damn. That was... damn," Alphys concluded.

Undyne moved closer to her, lying on her side and resting her head on her shoulder. Alphys put her arm around her and pulled her close, and Undyne looped an arm around her waist with a grin of her own. "I concur," she replied breathlessly. She moved closer and kissed Alphys deeply, something Alphys returned with a soft sound.

"N-not yet," Alphys then said, pulling away. "I'm toast. Give me more than a minute, please."

Undyne laughed, burying her face into her neck and getting a giggle in return. "Alphy, you know what? I love you, so much."

Alphys smiled, blushing a little. "I love you, and I love hearing that," she admitted. "It-it's like a dream, hearing those words, especially after doing what we did."

"Mm," Undyne replied, her eye suddenly wide open, her expression sombre. "But it's not a dream, nerd." Alphys reached up and began to run her claws through her hair slowly, and suddenly Undyne was unable to keep it in anymore, plans be damned. "Alphy, marry me?"

Her claws froze, her whole body following suit, even as it flashed hot in shock. Her eyes flared open, and she stared down at Undyne in complete disbelief. "U-uh, I th-think I m-misheard you," she stammered, her voice tiny. "Wh-what was th-that last bit?"

Undyne sat up and leaned over her, cupping her face between her strong hands gently. Alphys swallowed, her expression both confused and nervous, and she stared back, biting down hard on her lip.

"Alphy," Undyne repeated, stronger this time. "Please, marry me?"

Alphys stared at her, still, though her breathing went funny and her eyes filled with tears. "I... I... Undyne..." she whispered, and to Undyne's surprise, she sounded... angry, almost. _"I_ was going t-to..." She shut her eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Alphy?" Undyne was confused, now, especially when Alphys moved away and sat up, turning her face away for a moment, before she reached over to the nightstand, opened a drawer, and grabbed something. She then turned back, still crying and looking upset, but there was also a small light, there, too. Silently, she held out her hand, and Undyne held out hers. She dropped what she held into it, and Undyne's fingers closed over a small box.

"Fuck." Undyne shut her eye. She then sighed, leaned down to the floor, and grabbed the small box from her pants pocket, holding it out to Alphys. She took it with shaking hands but didn't open it.

"I w-was going to ask y-you... our f-first night in our new home--," Alphys started, but Undyne grabbed her arm and pulled her close, getting her full attention, especially seeing the look on Undyne's face: wild glee.

"Me, too!" she cried. "But, I just... you're just..." She sighed, rolled her eye, and hugged her, hard, burying her face into Alphys's shoulder. Alphys held her tightly, crying harder, now, but in a different way. They both still held those boxes, and for a moment, they were caught in a kind of fugue that can only be brought on by something not only emotional, but ridiculous, as well. Alphys then clung to Undyne, crying even harder, now that it was all sinking in and finally making sense to her.

"We... we're so... s-so..." she managed to get out.

"Fucking silly?" Undyne offered with a crooked grin, and Alphys laughed, pulling away and brushing her tears away, nodding. "So..." Undyne peered at her, and she opened her eyes and smiled. "Yes?"

Alphys rolled her eyes and laughed again. "Yes, Undyne," she replied. "If you say yes to me!"

"Hell, yes," Undyne immediately replied, her heart racing so fast she felt dizzy, made worse when Alphys smiled at her so warmly, so lovingly, that she felt it like a punch in the gut.

"Well, then, you spoiler of plans," Alphys teased, giving her a light shove. "Open it."

She did - and sat as though made of stone. It was a simple silver band, but it was decorated with both yellow and blue round gemstones alternating all the way around it. It was exactly the kind of style she liked: simple, but also flashy. She looked up at Alphys, who was smiling warmly at her. "Alphy, it's perfect," she admitted, taking it out and putting it on right away - and it fit perfectly, too. Suddenly, she felt tears well up in her eye, and she bit her lip.

Alphys reached out and touched her cheek gently, brushing the tears away with kindness that only brought more. "Open yours!" Undyne demanded, making her laugh. With still-shaking hands, Alphys opened it, to find a thick silver ring, with two stones carved into the shape of hearts at its front - yellow and blue - touching to form a heart-shaped infinity sign - one of Alphys's favourite symbols. Alphys covered her mouth to smother a laugh and a sob, her eyes closing. Undyne gently took her other hand, then the ring, and slipped it on, happy that she got the size right. Alphys then threw herself at her, tackling her to the bed and covering her face with damp kisses. Undyne tried to return each one, but kept missing, and soon they were both laughing and crying, lying together in a tangle of tears and joy.

That is, until the buzzer sounded, and their pizza had arrived. "Shit!" Undyne grumbled unhelpfully, as Alphys hurriedly grabbed her robe and shouted that she was on her way, before she vanished down the stairs.

Undyne lay there for a moment, half-listening to Alphys talk to the delivery person. She then stared at her hand - and the ring now on it - and grinned, her eye filling again with tears. Her heart, however, filled even more, and she put her other hand over her chest, as if to make sure it didn't overflow.

She had never, ever been so happy.

Yet what she didn't know was that this was just the beginning.

* * *

It took another month, but soon, they were finally moved in on the surface. Granted, a lot of their stuff was still in boxes, but all of those boxes were _in the apartment,_ so it still counted.

Once they both realised this, they stood staring at the place. They now had a couch, a console table, a modest TV, a reading chair, a computer station, and lots and lots of bookshelves, all along the walls. Their bedroom had a bed, two dressers, and three more bookcases. The second bedroom was being used for storage, for now, as neither had decided what to do with it yet, so they just filled it with boxes they didn't need to unpack right away. Once they had both taken it all in, their eyes met, and Alphys immediately threw herself at Undyne, who of course caught her.

"Home!" Alphys cried, her arms around Undyne's neck, her smile bright. "And on the surface, too!"

Undyne grinned. "Yep! Did you imagine any of this a year ago?"

"Hell, no!" Alphys replied, so earnestly that Undyne laughed. Alphys clung to her, wrapping her legs around her waist, and buried her face into Undyne's neck, before sighing deeply, the sound one of great content. Undyne held her close and closed her eye, veering over and sitting down on the couch with Alphys now in her lap. Alphys adjusted, snuggling closer, and Undyne smiled.

"Home," Alphys repeated softly, her voice muffled by Undyne's shoulder. "With you."

Undyne nuzzled her cheek gently with her own. "Mmhm," she replied. "Pretty neat, huh?"

Alphys sniffled in reply, startling Undyne. She peered down at her, and Alphys buried her face deeper into her shoulder, trying to hide. Not having any of that, Undyne took gentle hold of her face and pulled her free of her shoulder, revealing that Alphys was indeed crying. "Alphy, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" Alphys insisted, reaching up and covering her face, though her shoulders shook. "Nothing is w-wrong, Undyne! I-I'm just... I c-can't believe th-this is... real!"

"Oh?" Undyne reached over and pulled her hands away from her face. Alphys looked up at her, searching her face closely, before nodding slowly. "Me, too," Undyne admitted with a slight blush. Alphys narrowed her eyes, like she always did when she thought someone was teasing her, but Undyne didn't even blink. "It's true, Alphy. The moment I figured out that I loved you, I never, ever imagined..." She waved her hand. "...all of this. Well." She hesitated. "I imagined it, but never thought it would actually happen."

Alphys stared at her, fresh tears welling up in her eyes, her hands gripping tighter on her shoulders and her legs around her waist. "You... you really mean that, don't you?" she murmured, completely overtaken by emotion, now. She knew, intellectually, that Undyne was honest, and never said anything she didn't mean, but she had also felt a deep fear that Undyne was only with her to make her feel better, and that it was all one-sided - hers. That fear had started to shrink more and more as time went on, but this, suddenly, seemed to finally make it past that wall of self-loathing and connect to her heart at last.

So when Undyne nodded, grinning happily, Alphys burst into tears - loud, unrestrained, and messy tears, burying her face into Undyne's chest. "Oh, Alphy," Undyne murmured, gathering her close and kissing the top of her head gently, rubbing her back. The thing was, Undyne actually understood, to a lesser degree, but still. She, too, had never thought Alphys would return her feelings, let alone to the degree that she did. She always thought that she was too dumb for Alphys, too aggressive and physical, and figured friendship was the best she could ask for.

Now, all she had to do was look at her hand and realise just how wrong she had been.

"Alphy," Undyne repeated gently, and Alphys looked up, reaching up and taking her glasses off to clean them of tears before nodding, her eyes meeting Undyne's. "Guess what, Alphy?"

"N-no," Alphys murmured. "I'm terrible at guessing."

"Come on," Undyne teased, poking her nose. "Guess what?"

Alphys sighed. "I-I dunno... Uhm, we-we're gonna have dinner, soon?"

Undyne stared at her. "Wow, you really _are_ bad at this." When Alphys smiled faintly, she decided to just tell her, anyway. "Well, in case you forgot..." She reached down and grabbed Alphys's ringed hand with her own. "We're getting married!"

Alphys smiled wider at her, something that went right to Undyne's heart. She squeezed Undyne's hand tight and nodded, her eyes wavering. Silently, she leaned in and kissed her, deeply, still holding her hand, only now it was pressed to her chest - over her heart.

Undyne broke away to say, with a flash to her eye and a grin, "Wanna break in the new bed?"

Alphys laughed - but also jumped to her feet and tugged Undyne to hers, which brought out a laugh of her own. The moment she was on her feet, they kissed, hands reaching to get rid of needless clothes, tongues meeting and sending heat through their blood. By the time they made it to their new bedroom, they were both naked and rather desperate, now, both breathless and clingy.

When they fell to the bed, it was Alphys who was on her back, and Undyne pressed close on top of her, kissing her so hard she moaned softly, her claws scrabbling at her hips to pull her as close as she could. Undyne reached down and parted her legs, then moved closer and pressed against her, with no hesitation and with just as much eagerness as her. Alphys tilted her head back and gasped from the intimate contact, her eyes shutting, and Undyne pressed closer to her, leaning down and kissing her exposed neck as she started to grind against her, unable to keep herself from making cries of her own.

Alphys hooked one leg around her hip, clinging tight, their pace matched and intense, as Undyne held her other leg, her other hand reaching down and grabbing one of Alphys's, braiding their hands together tight. Alphys's other hand was at her back, her claws digging in hard, and by their pace alone, both knew it would be quick, but it didn't matter.

Undyne licked one of Alphys's breasts slowly, and she jolted, crying out Undyne's name desperately, her claws digging into the back of her hand, urging Undyne to move quicker and harder, her body growing hotter and hotter. Undyne of course did, feeling herself losing her own control, and she moved her head up to kiss Alphys again hard.

Alphys moaned then against her lips, her eyes rolling up and closing again and her body stiffening beneath Undyne's, her claws at her back digging in hard. She mumbled Undyne's name against her lips as she came, jerking a little from the force of it and gasping, her heart racing fast against Undyne's. Undyne kissed her, still, something that made Alphys make a sound akin to a purr, which in turn encouraged Undyne to keep moving, already so close, herself.

When she felt Alphys move against her, meeting each push of her hips with her, she felt herself losing hold even faster, and she pulled from their kiss to cry out, pressing her forehead to Alphys's chest. Alphys held her tight, not letting up the pace, and soon it was Undyne who was keening out, overcome with her own orgasm, clinging to Alphys so tight that she squeaked a little but didn't stop.

"Alphy," she gasped out, shutting her eye tight and collapsing atop her, panting. Alphys nodded, leaning down and kissing her sweaty forehead gently, and she looked up, their eyes meeting. Alphys smiled faintly, and Undyne leaned up and kissed her deeply on her lips, her hands reaching up and holding her face gently. Alphys returned it, her eyes closing and her heart filling, and her tail curled around one of Undyne's legs tight. When she pulled away, Undyne whispered, "I love you, Alphy."

"I love you, Undyne," she replied, her voice a little hoarse. Undyne smiled at her, then buried her face into her neck, earning her a little giggle as well as a tight embrace.

Soon, their breathing slowed along with their hearts, and one after the other, they both fell into a deep, satisfied repose.

* * *

Alphys was fast asleep on Undyne's chest, Undyne halfway there, when Undyne's phone trilled with a text. Grumpily, not liking to be interrupted during a nice afterglow, she grabbed it and glowered at it - only to smile.

_"UNDYNE, AS IT IS YOUR DAY OFF TODAY AS WELL AS TOMORROW, AND TO MY UNDERSTANDING, DR ALPHYS'S TOO, DUE TO YOUR MOVING, I WAS WONDERING IF I COULD GRACE YOUR NEW HOME WITH MY ESTEEMED PRESENCE."_

Before she could even answer, she got another text, in a font she was sure she'd deleted from her phone out of principle: _"me, too."_

Hesitantly, she woke Alphys up gently, who looked up at her worriedly. "No, hon, chill out. I just wanted to know if you were up for some company tonight?" When Alphys lit up immediately, she grinned.

 _"Yeah, come on over, dweebs. Bring everyone! We'll have a housewarming party!"_ She sent this quite happily - only to slightly regret it a little later - at first, anyway.

* * *

"hey, alphys. can we talk for a sec?" sans had cornered her in front of the snacks table, as Papyrus, Undyne, Frisk and Mettaton played a game together while Toriel and Asgore watched rather intently. Alphys blinked, bemused, but nodded. They went into the kitchen and stood in front of each other, both holding drinks, and she smiled a little nervously.

She and sans were - at the very least - acquaintances, though by now they were more like friends than anything else. Of anyone, she was sure that sans had known about her research long before she came out with it. She didn't know how long, but it did disconcert her at times to think about it, all the same.

"so, you and undyne are tying the knot?" he asked bluntly.

She felt a bubble of warmth form within her gut, and she smiled for real, this time. "Yes." She held up her hand, and sans looked at it with interest.

"nice," he said, and she lowered her hand back to her cup. "so, you're really sure about it, huh?"

"Yes," Alphys repeated at once. "I m-mean... I don't know why Undyne wants to marry me, b-but for me, it's a no-brainer. I've w-wanted to marry her for a very l-long time."

sans put a hand to her shoulder, startling her into meeting his gaze. "alphys, you have no idea how much my bro and i have had to put up with our captain rambling on and on about you while she was living with us. on and on, and on and on." He sighed, though she was scarlet with pleasure. "for us, there is no one else we see undyne with - and we know that she's also in good hands, too."

Alphys bit her lip hard, then hugged him tight. He blinked in surprise, before returning it. He had no idea how much his words meant to her, to hear that Undyne's closest friends were happy that she and Alphys were marrying. It made her feel even better about it. "Th-thank you, sans," she murmured, her voice choked. "Thank you so m-much."

"i'm just telling the truth, doc," he replied. He pulled away, and she smiled and brushed her tears away. "so, wanna go back?" When she nodded, he held out his arm, and she hooked hers through it, before they walked back.

"If I win," Mettaton was saying tersely, his tongue stuck out in concentration, "I get to officiate the wedding."

"Fuck you! No!" Undyne snarled, frantically pounding on her controller. Papyrus and Frisk exchanged amused looks, as their characters had been eliminated already. _"NO, Mettaton!"_ she repeated, when it looked like he was closer to winning. He grinned deviously in reply.

Alphys sat down on the arm of the chair beside Undyne, while sans sat on the other beside Papyrus. Undyne was enraged by now, the sounds coming from her more akin to shrieks than words, as Mettaton calmly kept playing as if she was merely discussing the weather. When he won, Undyne screamed, _"You fucker!"_ and threw her controller at him as hard as she could. He caught it, further pissing her off.

"I'm officiating the wedding," he replied happily.

"I _never_ agreed to that, you stupid paper shredder!" Undyne shouted. "Therefore, you are _not!"_

"I am," he replied coolly, his smile rather devious.

Alphys grabbed Undyne before she could tackle him. She stopped, but practically glared murder at him. "Undyne," Alphys said gently, "let him. It means less work for us, after all."

"But he'll make it an _event!"_

"Can't deny that," he agreed with a sage nod.

"Truly, I think it's worth it, since I have no idea how to plan a wedding. Do you?" Alphys wondered. Undyne stared at her for a moment, then sagged in defeat, shaking her head.

She wouldn't regret it.


	4. Seeds

The wedding, as it turned out, was beautiful. There could have been a few disasters, but Mettaton was so skilled at defusing public skirmishes that they were barely noticed. He was able to not only defuse these situations, but also direct attention away from them so as they seemed to never happen, in such a skilled way that Undyne instantly regretted her initial outrage of his self-inserted officiating.

The ceremony was a human one, small and quick and to the point, as it had to be in order to be legal on the surface. By then, the newlyweds in question were willing to do anything to get married. It had take them months - two months, to be exact - to be able to legally marry on the surface, despite Mettaton having had the entire wedding planned and ready in only one. Frisk worked their young ass off to get that bylaw passed, and everyone made sure they knew how much they were loved by their monster family for it.

There were a few issues, here and there, that Mettaton couldn't erase away with his flair and charm. Finding a place to host the after-party, to cater it, and to secure the time and place for it, was definitely at the top of the list. While humans loved Mettaton - both forms of him - they were still wary of monsters as a whole, even moreso the ones whom had been close to Asgore; and both Alphys and Undyne fell into this category, to a great degree.

Mettaton, however, was absolutely relentless when it came to what he wanted, and he eventually wore down the most stubborn of humans into agreeing with him. So while the places weren't perfect - or as perfect as Mettaton would have liked, anyway - they were still relatively nice all the same, far better than either bride expected.

Monster weddings weren't too different from human weddings, especially the ceremonies, which was why they opted for a regular human one to start. The after-parties were also similar to humans': loud, musical, alcoholic, and riddled with speeches, and everyone dressed their best, only to be outshone by the happy couple in the end. While theirs was a trace more informal than the average, Alphys and Undyne still stuck to tradition as best as they could - even if it could be annoying at times.

The chorus of forks against glasses again rose up, and Undyne snarled while Alphys sighed. It wasn't that they hated kissing - quite the contrary - but this was the fourth time in as many minutes during their main course.

"You want kissing?!" Undyne shouted. "We'll give you kissing!!" She stood up, pulled Alphys to her confused feet, and pulled her close, before dipping her into a very deep and very intense kiss. Alphys immediately forgot where she was and returned it with equal fervour, and soon, even Undyne did, too. That is, until Toriel called out, over a sea of laughter and catcalling, "Alright, ladies, we get the point!" Reluctantly, they separated, both wearing goofy grins and red faces, but it was well after the meal before anyone dared to clang their glasses again.

From there, both Alphys and Undyne took turns making the rounds to each table, greeting everyone and making sure that things were going well and that everyone was comfortable and having a good time. With monsters, community was one of the most important things, and though it was a given that most were there for Undyne, the more popular of the two, meeting and getting to know Alphys was an added bonus - as they had heard a great deal about her, indeed.

Soon, Mettaton called attention to himself, announcing that they were going to break monster tradition in lieu of a human one. With a shared smile, Alphys and Undyne walked to the middle of the now-vacant dance floor and had their first dance to music that Undyne composed and recorded just for this.

"Hey, Alphy," she whispered, her cheek resting on top of her new wife's head, her arms around her waist and holding her close.

"Yes, Undyne?" Alphys replied, her eyes closed and her head rested on Undyne's shoulder, her arms around her neck and her mind practically floating.

"Guess what?"

"You know I suck at that, Undyne."

Undyne laughed softly. "Okay, okay. We're married!" she declared, giving a little wiggle as she said it.

Alphys laughed this time. "We-we are," she agreed, sounding shy. Then, in a softer voice, she said, "We're married. I... I've never been this happy, Undyne. I-I've never even fathomed that this kind of happiness could ever happen to me..."

Undyne bit her lip, closing her eye and pulling her closer. She didn't know what to say, but the gesture was enough for Alphys, who was contented by it.

After the dance, the wedding pretty much went its own way, the guests either to dance, drink, eat, or a combination of those things, since the speeches had concluded long before the food was served.

At their table, Undyne and Alphys sat and talked to Papyrus and sans about pretty much everything, including one piece of information that would change quite a bit.

"Toriel got permission to open a school?" Undyne asked, her eye wide. At the moment, the woman in question was in an oddly animated conversation with Asgore, who looked both nervous and thrilled. Frisk was included in it, but said nothing, preferring to watch the goings-on with a satisfied grin. Clearly, they'd orchestrated this.

"just for monster kids, but yeah," sans agreed. "set to open in the fall, alongside the human schools. frisk is the only human who can go right now, but tori has high hopes that humans will be able to go, soon, too. she even hired fluffybuns as her groundskeeper."

"DID YOU ALSO KNOW," Papyrus added, "THAT I HAVE BEEN ASKED TO BE A TEACHER? AS WELL AS MY BROTHER?"

"i said nope," sans admitted with a smile and a shrug. "not my thing. plus, i've got other things to do. i may supply-teach though, if tori really needs it. but that's it."

"FOLLY, IN MY OPINION, BUT CERTAINLY IT IS _MY_ THING," Papyrus concluded, a gloved hand going to his Battle Bodied chest. "I'VE ASKED TO TEACH COOKING, AS EVERYONE SEEMS TO LOVE MY SPAGHETTI."

"And what did Toriel say to that?" Undyne wondered with a smirk.

"CLONE TORIEL SAID SHE'D THINK ABOUT IT, BUT ALSO SAID GYM WOULD BE GOOD FOR ME, TOO. AND THEN SHE DRANK SOME WINE."

Alphys was listening, yes, but her mind was also kilometres away, too, torn in two places that eventually merged. She suddenly grabbed Undyne's hand, getting her attention. "Undyne," she said softly, "we should work there, too."

Undyne turned in her chair towards her, now, her eye wide. She grabbed Alphys's hand tight, suddenly grinning. "Alphy, you're brilliant!" she declared. Alphys blushed, but smiled shyly, squeezing her hand in reply.

"uh, yeah." sans broke in, "about that--,"

"We should ask now!" Undyne interrupted, leaping to her feet and bringing Alphys with her. "She can't say no to us on our wedding day!"

"AH, BUT THE THING IS--,"

Papyrus spoke too late; they were already making their way to the other end of the table. Both Toriel and Asgore looked up in shared surprise - and blushes, for whatever reason - but Toriel calmed down first and smiled at the two. However, before she could get a word in, Undyne said, "We want jobs, Toriel!"

Toriel gaped at them, even when Alphys tried to hide behind Undyne in a sudden influx of shyness. Asgore, however, grinned at his former student, in such a way that brought a grin of her own to her face.

"Undyne, my dear," Toriel said gently, "I was going to talk to you about this after your wedding. I figured this took precedence over a job--,"

"No," Undyne broke in sharply. "Not if you're working demeaning, racist jobs like we are. I should have said: we _need_ jobs." Alphys peered out from behind her to nod, a touch vehemently, as it was Toriel's fault that she, herself, was without a job suited to her mettle, after all.

"You have them," Toriel answered calmly. "Ever since I got permission to open the school, you were on the roster. I just needed you to say yes."

"U-uhm," Alphys spoke up, holding up a hand. "M-me, too?"

"Yes, of course, Doctor!" Toriel sighed, looking as exasperated as she now sounded. "Just, no more experiments without my knowledge, understand?"

Alphys nodded in agreement. She had no issue with that.

Asgore was beaming, now, and so was Frisk, who got to their feet and hugged the new brides tight. "I'm glad you'll be my teachers," they said softly, touching them both dearly. They hugged them back, before Undyne shoved Frisk away and cleared her throat, clearly choked up.

"Th-thank you, Your Majesty," Alphys then said shyly to Toriel. "Th-the jobs we have now, they... they're..."

"Humiliating," Undyne finished acidly. "Absolutely humiliating and undignified."

"I know," Toriel agreed gently. "I've seen you both work so hard despite that, and thus knew you would be perfect for my little school. You're at the top of a short list, and though I can only match your current pay right now--,"

Alphys stumbled as Undyne shot forward and hugged Toriel hard, so hard the former queen wheezed a little. "That's fucking _perfect!"_ she cried happily. "Thank you, thank you, _thank you!"_

Alphys smiled and nodded. "Truly, this is the best present we've received, besides Mettaton's officiating. Th-thank you. And." She looked to Frisk and Asgore warmly. "It'll be so nice to see the two of you more often, too."

Undyne finally released Toriel, who relaxed and put a hand to her chest, clearly winded by Undyne's affection. Undyne was unfazed, grinning her wildest grin with her hands on her hips, clearly so happy that she could do nothing else.

"Don't you even want to know what jobs you'll have?" Frisk wondered. "Before you even say yes? It could be gross, you know."

"Will I be treated as an actual person?" Undyne shot back.

"Of course you will!" Toriel said, sounding scandalised.

"Then I don't give a fuck!" Undyne concluded. Before Toriel could chastise her for swearing in front of Frisk, she grabbed Alphys's hand and, together, they went back to their seats, quite happily, now.

The moment they sat down, both sans and Papyrus gave them similar looks of long-suffering, which especially bemused Alphys.

"What," Undyne sighed.

"we were about to tell you that," sans sighed back.

"You really think I would have believed you?" Undyne smirked. "Because I wouldn't have."

"I might have," Alphys admitted. "But with a grain of salt."

"EVEN ME?" Papyrus demanded, sounding deeply offended.

"Mm," Undyne relented with a smile. "Maybe not you." He relaxed immediately.

Undyne then held up her cup and said, "To teaching!"

Her cup was met with three others, before they shared a sip and a laugh.

It was, indeed, a wonderful wedding.

* * *

It took Alphys two whole months after their wedding to come forward with a gnawing desire she had held within herself for twice as long. By then, it was fall, and Toriel's school had been open for three weeks. In that time, she and Undyne had grown easily accustomed to their new jobs - science and gym, respectively - and though the school wasn't bursting with students, yet, there were enough to offer promise of future integration with human children - other than Frisk, that is.

With all of that on her mind, another huge part added to the pile of her desire, and that was how good Undyne was at teaching. The job was practically made for her - and how could it not be? She'd been Captain of the Royal Guard, and that very job had been to teach would-be soldiers into warriors. Students were smaller and younger and perhaps a touch more fragile, but that didn't stop Undyne from being a pro at it.

And what surprised Alphys most of all was that she wasn't so bad, herself. Once she got over the initial shyness (okay, terror) of being stared at by dozens of eyes, and got herself going into a lesson she was passionate about, she was able to actually _teach_ , and do it well, too, to the degree that her young students actually could understand her, something she always found rewarding as well as wonderful.

That also seemed to solidify her wish - her desire. The only thing keeping her from admitting it aloud was the fear of rejection. She didn't know what she'd do if Undyne sad no. They'd barely been together for eight months. Was she moving too fast? Should she keep it to herself for another four months, just in case? Was that a reasonable time to wait? Was she overthinking this? Or underthinking this?

These thoughts kept her awake at night, long after Undyne was asleep. She would stew deep into the night, only to dream those dreams of her wishes becoming reality, which would then have her waking up to heartache.

One morning, a Saturday, she was up before Undyne, having barely slept the night before. She curled up on her side and into a ball, her hands over her heart. She was such a coward. If she just asked, at least she'd have an answer, and get through it, either way.

 _I'm not a coward,_ she thought suddenly, her eyes opening. _Not anymore, and not with her._ Slowly, she uncurled, turned around, and sat up, taking a deep breath, before reaching down and shaking Undyne awake.

"Fuh," Undyne slurred out groggily, jolting and sitting up quickly. She turned to Alphys, her eye still foggy with sleep for a moment, until it focused and she smiled, reaching up and touching her wife's cheek gently. "Hey, cutie. Morning."

"Undyne," said Alphys, her voice sombre. "I-I need to ask you something. You can say no, and n-nothing will change between us, but I need to ask, anyway."

Undyne's smile faded and her hand dropped. She sat up to her full height and turned to face her, wide-awake now. With a clear gaze, she took one of Alphys's hands between her own and said, "Go ahead."

"Undyne, I... I..." Her heart raced, and she shut her eyes tight, before she managed to blurt it out. "I w-want to have children with you."

There was a silence, one that Alphys dared not open her eyes to. If she had, she would have seen the look on her wife's face: pure, unrestrained joy. Blood rushed to Undyne's cheeks, as did tears to her eye, and with a sob, she lunged forward and grabbed Alphys into a back-cracking hug, bursting into tears - a kind that Alphys had never, ever heard before or seen her make.

 _"Alphy!"_ she sobbed out, her voice high and cracked. _"Oh my god, Alphy!!"_

Alphys started shaking, then, unable to help it. She felt her own eyes fill with tears, and she clung to Undyne tight, burying her face into her shaking shoulder, unable to restrain sobs of her own, now. She pulled Undyne into her arms and held her, and for a moment, they existed solely as a ball of crying, of shared joy and anticipated change, those tears the only way to cope with both.

Then, Undyne took hold of Alphys and pinned her onto her back, pulling her nightgown off over her head as she did, before kissing her so hard she lost her mind for a moment, returning it with the same desperate fervour. Her hand suddenly grabbed Alphys's and pinned it to the bed, too, lacing their fingers together, before she reached down with the other and pulled down - then off - Alphys's underwear.

"W-wait," Alphys gasped out, pulling away. Undyne did, too, but only enough to listen. "Undyne, wait. M-me? You w-want me to be--?"

"I want both of us to try," Undyne replied breathlessly, her eye glowing. "Today we'll start with you, and then tomorrow, me, and whoever gets pregnant, gets pregnant.'

Alphys actually really liked this idea, but there was one thing that made her pause. "But what if we end up both getting pregnant?"

Undyne's eye blazed, and she grinned. "That would be fucking amazing, Alphy." Her eye searched Alphys's closely. "Is... is that okay?"

Alphys smiled at her in reply, nodding, before reaching up and touching Undyne's cheek gently. Undyne bit her lip, leaning into her touch, before she leaned down and kissed her again, still holding Alphys's other hand tight.

When it came to monster reproduction, magic was key. It was why same-sex couples could have children, so long as that gender chosen from that species could carry one. Both Alphys and Undyne, despite being different types of monsters, were able to carry babies - hence why Alphys asked.

Reproduction also took a certain degree of soul, a merging of the two souls in order to make another. It was at least as pleasurable as regular sex, but usually ended up more than, and as a result it took a lot out of those involved, especially the monster chosen to carry. Undyne wasn't kidding when she spoke of it taking a day each.

Which was why, as their kiss deepened, a shimmer of magic began to flicker to life from their hands - blue for Undyne, and a dark yellow for Alphys. From the hands they already had entwined, that magic merged and became a light green. Alphys reached down with her other hand and wrapped her fingers around Undyne's other wrist, one that was already trailing down and between her legs. Again their magic turned green, and for a moment they looked at it, amazed by the beauty of it.

"Ready, Alphy?" Undyne whispered against her lips. She nodded, her claws digging into Undyne's hand and wrist in anticipation. Undyne carefully dragged her fingertips over her already slick folds, before very slowly easing two of her fingers deep inside of Alphys.

Immediately Alphys reacted, her eyes going wide and a low moan dragging from her throat. It was like fire, but the kind that spread through the blood and lit every cell of pleasure within her entire body in its wake. She didn't just feel Undyne at her centre, but through her entire body. She shut her eyes and arched her back, gasping.

"Alphy, are you okay?" Undyne asked worriedly, stopping her hand.

 _"Keep going, Undyne!"_ Alphys groaned out desperately, trying to move so that Undyne's fingers would reach inside of her deeper. Undyne grinned in relief and started moving her hand again, keeping the strokes of her fingers long and deep. Alphys cried out each time they went deep, completely lost to Undyne, now. She had had no idea, in all of her years of research, schooling, and simple curiosity, that it could feel like this, at all.

Undyne loved to watch her, loving to see her usually shy wife absolutely abandoning herself to a loss of control. Every time Alphys said Undyne's name, Undyne leaned down and kissed her. Though her hands twitched at times, Alphys didn't let go, which made it all the better.

"Un... Undyne..." Alphys moaned out between her teeth, her voice sharp. Again Undyne kissed her, and she added, a plea in her voice, now, "I'm so... I'm so cl-close... s-so... cl-close..."

"Good," Undyne murmured, pressing her body against her and moving her hand faster, and at once Alphys cried out sharply, gasping. She squirmed beneath Undyne, barely able to believe that she could feel more than she already had, but here she was.

Until her orgasm hit, that is, and her eyes snapped open in her shock, her eyes going to Undyne's, the force of it so intense that she couldn't even make a sound, couldn't even take a breath. All she could do was _feel_...

Undyne held her close and concentrated, feeling the muscles around her fingers grab and tighten, and she focused on their shared magic as Alphys struggled to come back down. When she could, Alphys's next breath was a sob, and she panted, so hard they both shook from it. Her eyes were closed again, as she was barely able to keep them open, now, but she didn't let go of Undyne's hand and wrist - not until that magic had vanished. She then collapsed on her back, not even realising that she had arched up, still breathing hard. Undyne stayed close, holding her gently and stroking her head slowly as she trembled from release.

"You okay, Alphy?" Undyne asked softly.

Alphys nodded, just a little - all she could manage. Her whole body was limp, as if she'd been deflated but in the most pleasurable way possible. She tried to reach up and pull Undyne to her, but found she was just too tired, now. Undyne, however, seemed to understand, and she gently scooped Alphys close to her and lay back down proper, burying them both under the blankets before they could catch a chill. Alphys leaned against Undyne weakly, sighing deeply, before, to Undyne's amazement, she fell asleep in mere minutes.

A wave of tenderness filled Undyne then, as she watched her wife sleep the heaviest she'd ever seen her sleep. She could barely believe what had just happened, let alone what could happen as a result of it. With a wide grin, Undyne curled close and lightly dozed, her heart so warm.

* * *

Alphys slept well into the afternoon, a sleep so heavy that Undyne actually worried a little before managing to reassure herself through online research that it was normal. She also found out that those of Alphys's monster-type were pregnant for a maximum of six months, while hers were for four. It was an interesting overlap, she found. (She also found out in her research how regular, non-sentient fish reproduced, and was so horrified that she had to shut the phone off for a while, shuddering.)

When Alphys finally woke up, it was after 14:00, and she was starving and still a little shaky. They decided to spend the rest of the day in bed together, eating and talking excitedly about what could possible come next.

"Do you think... do you think you could be, already?" Undyne wondered, her head resting on Alphys's chest, her fingertips trailing over her stomach slowly.

Alphys looked up at her with a glowing smile. "I'm s-so happy to hear you ask that, Undyne," she admitted. "F-for me, we won't know for another month or so. I..." She hesitated. "I r-really though I w-was pushing you into this."

"Hell, no!" Undyne grinned, leaning down and kissing her gently. "This... this is wonderful, honestly." She cleared her throat, as her voice had wavered at the last word. Alphys reached up and touched her cheek, which made Undyne's eye fill with tears, despite her wide smile. "Alphy, I..." She bit her lip, then leaned down and kissed her, which revealed more than words ever could.

* * *

The next morning, Alphys surprised Undyne by waking her up by pouncing on her. Undyne woke up with laughter and pulled her close, kissing her deeply and feeling her heart already racing. "Undyne," Alphys murmured between kisses. "Are you still...?"

Undyne grabbed her hand in reply with a grin, which sent Alphys's heart racing, next. Alphys sat up, keeping her hand meshed with Undyne's and pinning it to the bed, and Undyne shifted, lying on her back and getting more comfortable. Her hand wrapped around Alphys's other wrist, and within moments, the glow of their magic came to life and melded together. Their eyes met, that glow reflecting off of them, and they both smiled at each other.

"O-okay," Alphys said softly, hesitating. "It-it's really intense, and r-really--,"

"Shut up, nerd," Undyne laughed, "and let me feel it!"

Alphys blushed with a smile and nodded, then moved close and brought her hand between Undyne's legs, before pushing two fingers deep within her, carefully. Undyne still jolted, her eye going wide, and she yelped out, "Holy shit!" Alphys froze, worried, but then Undyne leaned back and laughed happily, her eye closing, and Alphys relaxed, moving closer and kissing her deeply, starting to move her fingers slowly.

No matter the pace, Undyne was lost, her whole body flooded with the pleasure that Alphys gave her. "Alphy," she growled out, "go faster, please...!" Alphys blinked in surprise but did, and Undyne moaned deeply, her head tilting back and her smile widening. "Perfect," she concluded with a gasp. "D-don't stop, okay?"

"Okay," Alphys agreed, pressing against her and increasing the pace of her fingers to match Undyne's urgent moves and cries.

"Okay," Undyne suddenly gasped out, her nails digging into Alphys's skin. "Okay... _okay...!_ Alphy... Alphy...! _Alphy...!"_ She shouted it, her whole body going rigid and her nails leaving scratches but her hands never once letting go. Her orgasm was immense, and by the end she was whimpering between each breath.

When Alphys could finally pull her hands away, Undyne reached up and held onto her tight, clinging to her while trembling, still whimpering softly, overcome with aftershock. Alphys held her close, stroking her hair slowly, and soon, she relaxed in her arms and drifted off sitting up, which made Alphys laugh a little.

Alphys then leaned back and held Undyne close, her heart racing, still. She was shaking, too, but from excitement - and happiness.

Now, all they could was wait.


	5. Nurturing

Two weeks later, as the bell rang for lunch, Alphys got the following text message: _"alphy need yu ver sikc com pls"_. Alphys immediately ran as fast as she could to the gym, her stomach in fearful knots. Undyne was very rarely sick, so if she was enough to admit it, it was very serious, indeed. She crashed into the gym and veered towards the staff bathroom, knocking on the door briefly before letting herself in.

Undyne was curled up on the floor against the wall in front of the toilet, her face very pale and sweaty, and her eye was closed tight. She had clearly been throwing up, and she still had one hand over her mouth. She was also shaking.

Alphys closed the door and knelt down beside her, pulling her into her arms gently. Undyne clung to her, still shaking. "A-Alphy," she murmured, her voice hoarse. "I'm dying. Call the undertaker. I'm dying."

"You're not dying, love," Alphys said, already checking her over even as she spoke. Undyne didn't have a fever or a swollen neck, and though her eye was a little glassy, it wasn't from pain.

Alphys then paused, doing some mental math, before she froze in place, her eyes going wide. Undyne noticed. "I _am_ dying, aren't I, Alphy?" she wondered. "Just be honest. I can take it." Silently, Alphys pulled Undyne closer and moved her hand down over her lower abdomen, her eyes still wide open. She concentrated, a faint shimmer of light glittering from her fingers to under Undyne's shirt and skin.

Then, in a tiny voice, Alphys said, "Oh, my god." She let her magic fade, but held her hand over the same spot, now shaking, herself, though not for the same reason as Undyne.

"It's cancer, isn't it? It's always cancer. I knew it. I'm dying."

"Undyne," Alphys said, finally meeting her gaze directly. Her shocked expression had Undyne going mute, and she bit her lip, nodding. "You're not dying. Not even close. You... Sweetie, you're pregnant."

Undyne jolted, her eye going huge and her hands grabbing Alphys's shoulders hard. When she saw no sign of a joke in her wife's face, she smiled, then started laughing, the sound soon mixed with sobs that hurt her throat. Her eye filled with tears, and she tried to speak but all she could get out was, _"Holy fuck!"_ before dissolving into tears. She buried her face into Alphys's chest and clung to her even tighter, something Alphys welcomed with tears of her own - and a smile on her face.

But that wasn't even all of it.

* * *

Undyne had a bad go of it her first few weeks. She was sick almost the entire time, having to take several days off to take care of herself, and once even having to go to the ER for fluids. Alphys tried to be at home with her as much as she could, worried about her and not wanting her to be alone. Despite it all, Undyne was in good cheer, the time she spent not being sick instead spent deliriously happy. Sometimes, she'd just be sitting there resting, before suddenly bursting into laughter, cupping her hands around her abdomen with her eye closed.

The reaction from the others was also wonderful: everyone was incredibly excited, and Undyne loved to brag about it. When she told Papyrus, he moved to hug her, then paused, his gloved hands up in front of him as he shifted from foot to foot. "CAN... CAN I HUG YOU? OR WILL I BREAK SOMETHING?" In reply, she grabbed him and hugged him tight, laughing.

sans teased Alphys mercilessly, however. "so. i guess your magic _swims upwards,_ huh?" he said once. Or, "didn't know you were a _marine_ biologist, too, doc." She really wanted to punch him, especially when he would send her texts with similar puns.

She was so distracted over Undyne that she completely forgot about herself.

* * *

Two weeks after they found out about Undyne, Alphys had to end one of her classes early, suddenly overcome with fatigue, to the point of feeling rather faint. Since it was the period before lunch, she figured she was just hungry, as well as overtired from taking care of Undyne the previous night; she had been sick through most of it, and Alphys had stayed up to nurse her. When the classroom was empty, she sat back down at her desk and rested her head on her arms, pillowed on her desk. She closed her eyes so that the room would stop spinning, and once it did, she would get up to eat.

She didn't know how long she sat there, but soon she felt a cool hand on the top of her head, and she opened her eyes and looked up. Undyne stood in front of her, her face a little pale but otherwise only looking worried. Alphys blinked at her; she hadn't even heard the bell ring.

"Alphy, are you okay?" Undyne asked softly.

She nodded slowly, pushing herself to her feet carefully. The room was still spinning, and she didn't even realise that she immediately blacked out from that alone until she came to sitting back down at her desk and was being held sitting up in it by Undyne, who now looked panicked.

"Alphy, you're not okay!" she accused, her grip on Alphys's shoulders tight. Alphys touched one of her hands and nodded, but closed her eyes again; now Undyne was spinning, and it was very hard to watch.

"Just hungry," she mumbled.

"Bullshit! You're paler than Napstablook!" Undyne shot back. "Stay right here. I'm gonna get your lunch, and Toriel. Don't move!"

This was fine with Alphys. She resumed her resting on her desk, still dizzy and not liking it at all, and she didn't want to move, anyway, so if that meant eating in the classroom, that was fine. Why she needed Toriel, though, she didn't get.

Again, she didn't know how much time had passed until she felt Undyne's hand back on her head. She opened her eyes slowly and saw her and Toriel standing there, looking worried, now, too. "Just hungry," she repeated, her voice small.

Toriel knelt down beside her and carefully examined her, using both her hands and her magic. Alphys closed her eyes again, losing interest and knowing nothing would come of it, just wanting to eat to make it all stop. When Toriel paused, her hand over Alphys's stomach, Alphys didn't even react - but Toriel did.

"Oh," she said, her other hand going to her mouth. "Oh, my."

"See? Fine. Just hungry," Alphys insisted. "Lunch, now?"

"Doctor, my dear, please open your eyes and look at me." When Alphys did wearily, Toriel stared her right in the eyes and said, "You're with child."

Alphys sat up slowly, her whole body flooding with shock - shock that came with a wave of embarrassment. Looking back, it was actually rather obvious: her fatigue, her late cycle, her increased hunger... She felt stupid she'd missed such obvious signs.

"What the fuck did you just say, Toriel?!" Undyne snarled, her anger mostly from worry, still.

"Undyne," Alphys broke in softly, smiling at her. (Toriel gave Undyne a rather affronted look.) Their eyes met, and Undyne's angry look immediately changed to one of glee. She darted forward, knelt down beside Toriel, and grabbed Alphys into a tight hug - before bursting into tears.

Toriel smiled at Alphys, who held Undyne close and smiled back, her own eyes welling up with tears. She shut them, burying her face into her wife's soft hair, and for a moment, they both shared a little weep, overcome.

That is, until Alphys realised the room was still spinning, and she murmured weakly, "Can we have lunch, now? Please?"

In the end, they did eat their lunch in the classroom together - Toriel as well, who was thrilled for them both - and it was a wonderful lunch hour, indeed.

* * *

sans became unbearable the moment he found out that Alphys was also pregnant. Even during classes, he kept sending Alphys (and Undyne) texts.

 _"i hope your kids don't_ scale _you!"_

_"was there a two-for-one sale at the kids depot or something?"_

_"what a fairy_ tail _you two are living, now! make sure to_ fin _ish it!"_

 _"i bet they'll have undyne's_ spear _it and alphys's_ shocking _wit!"_

"I'm going to murder him," Alphys decided calmly after that last one. They had been sitting together on the couch, eating quite heartily between the two of them and enjoying a domestic anime - their way of celebrating - when they were both interrupted by that same text.

"Can you even murder a skeleton?" Undyne wondered, her mouth full. After almost two months, her health had improved, and she was now able to eat better, resulting in more colour to her cheeks and a glint back in her eye. She liked to say she was now eating to make up for the time she'd lost while sick.

"I can still try," Alphys replied, turning her phone to phone calls only and placing it face-down on the arm of the couch. She then glanced at Undyne, before leaning over and resting her head on her shoulder, her hand going to Undyne's already-showing belly. "How are you feeling?" she asked gently, rubbing the spot slowly.

Undyne smiled and closed her eye; she was always immensely comforted whenever Alphys did that. "Doing good," she admitted honestly. "My chest hurts, but the books say that's normal, so whatever. At least I'm sleeping, finally!" She grinned, putting her arm around Alphys. "Only two more months for me. Excited? I sure am!"

"Very," Alphys agreed, closing her eyes and snuggling closer - and swiping a handful of Undyne's popcorn while she was there. "Are you nervous about seeing the doctor next week?"

"Nah," Undyne replied. "I'm healthy as... well, me!" She laughed. "Plus, we'll finally get to see the little punk, at least a little!"

Alphys nodded. Since they were both female, they were going to have female children, so the ultrasound was less about that and more about checking on the physical health of the baby. Alphys was scheduled for one of her own when she was three months along.

"Nervous, Alphy?" Undyne wondered, peering down at her. "I know you're worried about me, because of how bad it was at the start. Are you, still?"

"Yes," Alphys admitted, still rubbing Undyne's belly slowly, only now it was to comfort herself. "You were very sick, and I was scared that you were going to m-miscarry." Her voice became shaky, and she bit her lip, hard, the thought still hurting her. Undyne held her closer. "But now that you're on the mend, I feel so much better. I'm so happy you're better."

"Two kids, though," Undyne sighed, her hand now over Alphys's. "Oops. That's gonna be a bit tough."

"We can manage," Alphys said immediately, meaning it. "But that reminds me, Undyne. I wanted to ask you something, about that."

"Sure. Shoot."

"I think one of us should stay home with them until they're both old enough to go to school," Alphys explained, meeting her gaze. "And... I th-think it should be m-me."

Undyne blinked. "How come?"

"W-well," Alphys stammered, blushing a little, her fingers now playing with Undyne's. "I-I have an ulterior motive, it's true. I w-want to also use any spare time I have to work on determination research, whenever I can. With Toriel's permission, of course." She swallowed, hard. "I-I want to see if I can m-make things right for the amalgamates."

"But what about your class?"

Alphys suddenly smirked. "Well, sans did say he'd supply if Toriel needed it, didn't he? And who knows a great deal about science and magic besides myself?"

Undyne was impressed. It was a good plan. "You've been thinking about this for a while, haven't you?"

"A little," she agreed shyly. "But mostly, I just want to be there for them, to make sure they're taken care of, and have a good start, too. So that th-they kn-know they're l-loved, a-and..." She trailed off, her voice suddenly choked, and she lowered her head.

Undyne leaned close to her, resting her cheek on her head gently. "You're not your mother, Alphy," she said gently. Alphys sniffled, her eyes closing; Undyne had gotten it right in one guess. She didn't talk about her childhood much, less about her schooling, but least of all about her family. Undyne was the only one who knew the whole story, which is why she immediately understood Alphys's sudden change of mood. "You're not, sweetie. I already can tell how much you love our girls, and they're barely out of blob-stage." Alphys managed a smile at that; it was true. "I think you staying at home is a wonderful plan, one that will only prove how different you are from her. Okay?"

Alphys nodded, then buried her face into Undyne's chest, bringing a slight wince from her from the sensitivity, but not enough to pull away. "Th-thank you," Alphys whispered, and Undyne held her close in reply.

* * *

Their doctor, a lion-monster with a kind face, moved the paddle of the ultrasound over Undyne's slightly-distended abdomen slowly, before stopping it over one spot. It cleared, and suddenly Alphys and Undyne could make out a baby. Alphys held Undyne's hand so tight that her claws dug in, and Undyne was grinning, her hand on her cheek. Though a little grainy, they could make out a tiny monster, with a flat little face, fan-shaped ears, slender hands and feet, and the start of a tail.

"She looks good!" Dr Sekhmet reported with a smile of her own. "Healthy, and hearty. She's gonna be a big one, I think."

Undyne was weeping, now, her eye fixed on that image. Alphys rested her head on her shoulder, reaching up to stroke her hair slowly, smiling so wide her cheeks hurt. "She's fucking perfect," Undyne answered tearfully.

"Dr Alphys, is it safe to assume that you've also been performing magical exams on your wife?" When Alphys nodded, Sekhmet went on. "Good, good. I ask, because I have a concern."

Both Alphys and Undyne turned to her, frozen by this, their smiles fading. "Is... is she okay?" Undyne asked fearfully.

"Yes," Sekhmet said gently. "But, Undyne, it's a concern I have with you. You're very fit and healthy, but you're also lean and rather petite. I worry, with her size, that she'll be too big for you to deliver vaginally. I'd like to suggest, that if it turns out you cannot give birth normally, then we should perform a C-section."

"What the fuck is that?" Undyne demanded, her arms now wrapped protectively around her middle, worry making her angry.

"A procedure to surgically remove the baby from your uterus, love," Alphys explained gently, cupping a hand to Undyne's cheek to calm her. "It would be done with local anesthetic, and our baby - and you - would be safe. You would even be able to hold her as soon as she's out!"

Undyne hesitated, her expression softening at the idea, before she nodded. "Okay, fine. But only as a last resort."

"Of course. I understand," Sekhmet agreed softly. She then smiled. "Would you like to see her again? I can also record it and send a copy home with you."

"Yes, please," Undyne said, her voice softer and her eye lighting up again, her arms relaxing. She leaned back, the paddle was replaced, and soon the image of their daughter was once more on the screen, instantly calming Undyne down completely. Alphys smiled at her, then at the image. It was actually starting to feel _real,_ now, and not just a dream.

"I love her already, Alphy," Undyne admitted in a whisper, holding Alphys's hand over her heart.

"Me, too," Alphys agreed, squeezing her hand back.

* * *

_"don't forget to_ scale _back on expenses; some prices are only there to_ bait and hook _you!"_

"Fuck you, sans!" Undyne growled at her phone, this being the message that woke her up way too early on a Saturday. (Any time before 11:00 was too early.) After she sent that exact message back to him, in caps, she looked over and checked on her wife. Alphys was still asleep, curled up on her side in a ball, her tail around her swelling abdomen protectively even in her slumber, her arms around her legs. She hadn't even reacted to the phone's alert, she was so tired. Where it seemed that Undyne suffered from nausea and vomiting, Alphys was bogged down by fatigue, and dozed off any chance she could get - and heavily, too.

Undyne tossed her phone to the floor and curled up carefully next to Alphys, her own increased size still something she was getting used to - especially with how fast it increased. While both were now three months along, Undyne could already feel kicking and back pain and was almost at her maximum size, while Alphys experienced a rounder, firmer stomach and a bigger appetite but not much else. It was strange to think that she would give birth first, but it was also kind of a good thing, as it gave them both time to adjust between each birth.

Gently, Undyne pulled Alphys into her arms, and her wife immediately curled up against her with a deep sigh, not even waking up. At this, Undyne felt a lump in her throat, deep love and affection punching her heart so hard it felt almost physical. Alphys trusted her so much, so effortlessly, now, that it showed even in her sleep. It was amazing, since she knew how hard it was for Alphys to trust anyone. But clearly, Undyne had her trust completely, and she would do everything to make sure she kept it, and kept it safe.

* * *

Later that day, it was Alphys who was now subjected to the ultrasound, and she was silent, her eyes so huge that Undyne didn't even know if she could blink. The image showed a baby, similar in size to her sister at the time of her first ultrasound, and they could make out an even longer tail and hands and feet like Alphys's. She also had small, fan-shaped ears, a small snout, and a ridged head. It was like seeing a tiny Alphys, really.

Undyne was enchanted by this. She loved how Alphys looked, so to see that their second daughter was taking after her made her heart sing. Alphys remained transfixed in silence, her expression oddly blank.

"Another good-looking kid," Dr Sekhmet reported cheerfully. "You should have no problems giving birth to her normally, Dr Alphys. And she looks very healthy, too - very robust. She's almost like a tiny clone of you, except for those ears!"

That's when Alphys started to cry softly, her hands tangling in front of her chest. She tried to choke them off, but she failed, and miserably, at that. Undyne moved closer and took hold of her wet face, pulling it towards her, and their eyes met. "Alphy?"

"She... she's so cute!" Alphys whispered, and Undyne laughed happily at that. "How is she so cute, Undyne?"

"Because _you're_ cute, you nerd!" Undyne replied. Alphys shook her head, but returned her gaze to the image, still tearfully spellbound.

Dr Sekhmet broke in gently. "Dr Alphys, you have three months left, but Undyne, you're due in a month. Have you made plans, prepared for the hospital you plan to go to? I need to know so that I can be there to deliver your girls."

"Undyne had her bag packed a few days after she found out she was pregnant," Alphys replied with a small smile, causing Undyne to blush, as it was the truth. "We've made our plans, and can email them to you or leave them at the desk for you before we leave today. I want it to be as easy as possible."

Their doctor smiled. "I do love your optimism, Doctor," she admitted. "Just remember what I told you, Undyne, alright?" When she nodded, the doctor turned back to the monitor and started recording, and so did the two expectant mothers, just watching and feeling so much all at once.

* * *

They were lying in bed together, and Alphys had her hand held flat on Undyne's belly, her eyes wide and shining, her smile similar: the baby was kicking up a storm. Undyne sometimes winced, but the look on Alphys's face was enough to soothe that discomfort.

"Barely a month away," she whispered. "Do you have a name yet, Undyne?"

"Hm," Undyne replied, chewing on her lip for a moment. "A couple, but they kinda suck, I think. I'm not very good at naming things. I think I'm worse than Asgore, even."

"Tell me anyway?" Alphys asked, smiling up at her.

"Well, I like the name Peridot, in case she's green, like our magic was," Undyne began. "Or Clover, because it's a pretty plant, and lucky, too. I also like the human name Natalie. Dunno why; it just sounds fun to say."

"I like it, too," Alphys agreed.

"Another one I had was Chara, you know, for Asgore and Toriel." She said this with a blush. "But I'm worried that it would just hurt them, and I don't want to do that. What about you?"

"O-oh," Alphys stammered, blushing, now. "I-I like plants, too, so I was thinking of Thistle, or Marigold. I-I also like the name Magrat, from a human book series I really like."

"Alphy. You know what?"

"No. What?"

"Clover and Thistle," Undyne answered, her eye lighting up. "I love those names, Alphy, and they both match so well, too, since they'll practically be twins in a way."

Alphys smiled, nodding. "Yes!" she agreed, her hand reaching up and touching Undyne's cheek gently. "Yes, you're right! Undyne!" She wiggled a bit. "We just named our daughters, Undyne!"

Undyne nodded, grinning her sharp-toothed grin. "Yep. If only she'd stop fucking _kicking me, the punk!"_

Alphys laughed, rubbing over the spots being kicked gently. "Is she Clover or Thistle?"

"Thistle," Undyne said at once. "Any brat that comes from me that kicks so much is a Thistle: tough, prickly, but with a beauty only smart people can see and appreciate."

"So I've got a Clover," Alphys concluded softly. She found it amusing that the names they'd thought for their own babies ended up being reversed. "That oddly seems right to me, and I could use some luck. What about you?"

"Yeah, actually, they do. All joking aside, I really like thistles, even if they're considered weeds by humans. I like how they're tough but also rich with colour and scent. They're awesome." Undyne grinned at her, before suddenly leaning close and gently pushing Alphys onto her back, surprising her. "We named our daughters. Wanna celebrate?"

Alphys went bright red, as the simple action of being pushed down had turned her on. That was another thing about being pregnant: hormones made them both so easily aroused. "Y-yes, please," she agreed breathlessly, reaching for her, something that she was already doing for her.

It was quick, but it was wonderful, and tired them both out quite nicely. When done, Undyne then moved carefully and limply to the side, lying beside Alphys flat on her back as they both gasped for breath, their eyes closed but their faces glowing with smiles. Their hands found each other, and they held tight, feeling so satiated as well as oddly soothed.

They didn't let go - not even when they fell asleep.


	6. Buds

A few days before her due date, Undyne woke up in the middle of the night to blinding pain. It was so sudden that she couldn't even breathe for a moment, instantly awake. She moved to lie on her side, her arms going around her belly and her eye going wide, filling with tears of pain. When she could, she gasped for breath, breaking into a cold sweat.

"A-Alphy," she managed to get out between clenched teeth. "Al-Alp- _Alphy!"_

Alphys jolted awake and turned to her as fast as she was able, reaching for her. "What is it?" she asked gently, completely awake, placing her hands carefully on Undyne's trembling shoulders. "Undyne, what's wrong?" She could see the pain in her wife's face. saw how she was protecting her middle, and felt a stab of worry. "Undyne, talk to me."

"Hurts..." Undyne groaned out. "It hurts..."

"Okay," Alphys said, grabbing her phone and moving closer to pull her into her arms gently. Undyne clung onto her tight, whimpering each time she felt a wave of fresh pain hit her, burying her face into Alphys's neck, desperate for comfort and relief. Alphys kissed her forehead gently and called the hospital. She explained the situation as calmly as she could and requested an ambulance - which she was granted. She then hung up and started stroking Undyne's sweaty hair, her other hand going to Undyne's stomach. She concentrated, her magic sparking up and disappearing beneath her skin, and Alphys bit her lip.

"Alphy..." Undyne whispered tearfully, her nails digging into her back. "Please... it _really_ hurts... please..."

"Help's on the way," Alphys told her. "I think you're in labour, sweetie, so I need you to breathe deep, okay? Can you do that for me?" Undyne nodded, slowing down her breathing a great deal, though she still wept and trembled. Alphys kissed her again. "Thank you. You're doing just fine. Keep going, okay?"

"Alphy," Undyne said, her voice breaking. "Please, _please_ help me... I'm so scared..."

"Shh, you're okay," Alphys told her softly, biting down on her lip for a moment to calm herself. Then, at that moment, she shut her brain off, save what she needed to take care of Undyne without panicking, herself. She needed to be strong for Undyne, and she needed to also stay strong for herself, as too much strain could end up hurting Clover. "Undyne, you need to get dressed, okay?" she added.

 _"Please,_ Alphy," Undyne sobbed in reply. "It hurts so much. I can't lose her, Alphy! _I can't lose her!"_

"You won't, Undyne," Alphys reassured her firmly, rocking her gently for a moment. "Help is coming, and I'm going to be with you every single step of the way. But I need you to let me dress you, sweetie, okay?"

Undyne nodded, but she kept sobbing, still terrified. Carefully, Alphys lay her back down on the bed, then got up and grabbed a set of pyjamas for her, as well as for herself. She tugged hers on first hurriedly, then went back and carefully dressed Undyne. It was clearly very painful for her, but she didn't protest. The moment she was done, however, she grabbed back onto Alphys tight, and Alphys held her close, whispering soothing words to her and stroking her hair again.

When she heard a knock at the door, she lay Undyne back down again and went to it, opening the door to the paramedics - one human and one monster - who already had a stretcher ready, to Alphys's relief.

"Can she walk?" asked one gently.

"N-no," Alphys admitted. She led them into the bedroom, and they went to Undyne and very carefully helped her onto the stretcher and lay her down on her back. "Alphy," she cried, her hand reaching out for her, trembling, still. Alphys went to her side and grabbed it tight. "D-don't let me go," she pleaded, and Alphys nodded. The paramedics worked around her, setting Undyne up with an IV port in her other hand, before clipping a heart monitor to the index finger of that same hand. Alphys held Undyne's other hand to her chest and stroked her hair slowly as her wife stared up at her, her face pale with fear.

"Ma'am," the human paramedic said gently, "You're going to need your monster IDs and your health cards."

"Okay," Alphys agreed. "You start ahead, and wait for me in the elevator."

 _"No!"_ Undyne cried. "No, you can't leave me, Alphy!"

Alphys kissed her gently and whispered that she would be right behind her, before nodding to the paramedics and rushing to the kitchen as they led Undyne away. Her hands shook as she grabbed her purse, throwing Undyne's wallet and both of their phones into it. She took a moment to try and calm her breathing, rubbing her belly slowly and closing her eyes. Then, she opened them, a glint coming to them, and she grabbed her coat, shouldered her bag, and left the apartment, locking it and rushing to the elevator as promised, where they waited for her.

Undyne sobbed and grabbed her arm the moment she could. Alphys leaned down and kissed her gently as the doors to the elevator closed.

* * *

In the ambulance, the monster paramedic sitting with them gently asked Alphys if she was alright, as it was clear that she was very pregnant, as well. She smiled gently and nodded, as Undyne was watching her very closely, clutching her hand so tight it hurt, but she couldn't tell in her state that the smile was strained. Apparently, though, the paramedic could, and she was given a cup of ice water, for which she was grateful.

"Alphy," Undyne murmured. Alphys leaned down and brushed the hair stuck to her sweaty forehead away gently as she nodded. "Alphy, tell them? Tell them it hurts. Tell them I can't lose her. _Please, Alphy!"_

"We hear you, Captain," the paramedic - who clearly knew who they both were from that alone - replied gently. "We're going to do everything we can to help you, alright?"

"Okay," Undyne said weakly. "Don't let her die. Please, _don't let her die._ I'm _begging_ you."

"Shh," Alphys whispered, her heart aching, as she leaned down again to kiss her. "We won't."

* * *

It was exactly as their doctor feared: Undyne was too narrow to give birth normally, which was why she was in so much pain. The baby was ready to come, but couldn't progress, even after six hours of labour and Undyne at her most dilated, she couldn't push Thistle out.

"No," Undyne sobbed when Alphys told her, already so weak and exhausted by then. "No, _no._ She's going to die! I... Alphy, no... _Alphy, no!"_

Alphys held her to her chest. "She's _not_ going to die, my love," Alphys murmured against her forehead, her eyes closed, stroking her hair slowly. "Remember what the doctor said?"

"The... the C-section thing?"

Alphys nodded. "Yes. They just need your consent."

"Yes," Undyne whispered. "They have it. Just save her."

Alphys opened her eyes and looked at the doctor, nodding to her. Immediately, they went to work.

* * *

Undyne was only partially awake from the pain and exhaustion during the entire procedure, but she held Alphys's hand tight through it all, despite barely comprehending anything around her but her wife, who sat next to her and never left her side.

That is, until she heard the sound of high-pitched screaming. The sound woke her up almost immediately, her eye opening and her head going up, her grip on Alphys's hand tightening. Alphys's heart began to race, her own eyes going towards the sound, and there, in Dr Sekhmet's arms, was Thistle, screaming with the lung capacity of her dam and rather bloody, but alive and well.

"Oh, god," Undyne whispered, her voice tiny. She tried to sit up, but both Alphys and a nurse stopped her. "Don't move," Alphys said. "They'll bring her to you as they patch you up, okay?" Undyne nodded, her face suddenly breaking into a small smile.

It took a moment, but soon the screaming baby's cord was severed, and she was cleaned and swaddled, before being gently placed into Undyne's outstretched arms. The moment she was in her dam's arms, Thistle quieted, then stopped crying, staring up at Undyne with eyes that were identical to hers. In fact, Thistle looked very much like Undyne, save a faint greenish glint to her scales and her short tail. Undyne was so enthralled that she forgot her pain, her exhaustion - even the fact that she was still being operated on.

Alphys was still beside her, her hands over her mouth and her eyes spilling over with tears. Undyne looked up at her, then reached over with one hand and weakly tugged on her sleeve so that she would come closer. Alphys did, leaning over the best she could, reaching forward with a shaking hand to touch the soft red hair upon Thistle's head. Thistle looked at her for a moment, then looked back at Undyne, who was crying and smiling, now.

"Hi, Thistle," she whispered. "Hello, little girl. Hello. Oh, holy shit, hello."

Alphys burst into shaky laughs at that, finding it such a typical reaction from her wife. The sound startled Thistle, who jumped a little and looked up at Alphys again, who smiled at her in return. "H-hello," she said softly, touching her head again. This time, Thistle's gaze - so much like Undyne's that it almost hurt - lingered on her. "I-I'm your... uh, your mummy?"

Undyne grinned up at her. "And I'm your mommy," she added.

Gently, Dr Sekhmet broke in. "Undyne, when we're done, we're going to bring you into the post-op area for a while. You can keep her with you until you've managed to feed her. Then, you both need to try and sleep, okay?"

Undyne blushed. "I-uh-I don't know how," she admitted. "I mean, I know how it's done, but I don't know how to do it, myself. I don't want to fuck it up."

"I'll help you," Alphys replied gently, touching her cheek with a soft smile. Undyne immediately relaxed, looking relieved.

It seemed to take no time at all, as distracted as they both were with Thistle in front of them. When the doctors and nurses were done, Undyne suddenly realised that she didn't hurt as much anymore - barely at all, really. She was still exhausted and weak, but the pain she felt was actually bearable. It was a relief, to say the least.

Once they were settled in the post-op room, Thistle was fussing, making a great deal of obviously frustrated noise. Undyne looked at Alphys in a panic, but Alphys smiled. "She's hungry," she explained. "You need to feed her, now, before you get some sleep."

"I, uh..." Undyne stammered, trying to juggle Thistle and lift up her hospital gown at the same time. "Help," she concluded.

Alphys smiled and very gently picked Thistle up into her arms, holding her close - and then paused, realising what she had just done. Silently, she looked down at the baby now in her arms and stared at her, her heart aching. Her daughter. She was holding her daughter. She started to cry again, the impact hitting her so hard she could do nothing else. Undyne looked up at them both, smiling tiredly, her own heart wrenching. She reached up and touched Alphys's arm softly, and Alphys looked at her, smiling tearfully. Undyne then pulled her gown up until her chest was exposed, then held her arms out again. Alphys placed Thistle within them.

"Okay," Undyne said shakily, cradling Thistle in one arm, her other hand awkwardly holding up one of her breasts. "What... do?" She smiled crookedly.

Alphys laughed softly, reached forward, and with very light fingertips, led the nipple of Undyne's breast right to Thistle's lips. The baby hesitated, then latched on, startling Undyne, before she suddenly winced. "Ow?" she said, softly at first and sounding confused. "Ow... _ow!"_ Alphys moved her hands away, but Undyne stared up at her. "Alphy, it hurts!"

"It will," she agreed softly, stroking her hair gently. "At first. But it'll get easier. You're doing it perfectly, okay?"

Undyne leaned back a little, holding Thistle closer, something the baby seemed to like quite a bit, as she snuggled closer. "Okay," she murmured again. She was quiet for a moment. "Huh. It's not so bad anymore. She's... really hungry!"

"Yes," Alphys agreed, still stroking Undyne's hair, tenderly watching them, her other hand over her belly and rubbing slowly. Eventually, Thistle pulled away, her eyes drooping, and to Alphys's amusement, so was Undyne's eye. "Okay, I'm gonna take her now, and lie her down in her cradle beside you, alright?" Undyne nodded a little, and Alphys scooped Thistle up and held her against her chest for a moment, patting her little back until she heard a tiny burp. She then lay her down in the cradle, kissing the top of her head gently.

When she turned back to Undyne, her wife was pulling her gown back down clumsily, murmuring, "Make sure to text everyone, okay? Especially Papyrus."

Alphys nodded, sitting down beside her and touching her cheek lightly. "I will. Go to sleep, now, okay, Undyne? You did wonderfully. Everything is alright."

Undyne nodded, her eye closed, leaning into her touch. "Alphy, thank you," she whispered. "Thank you so much, my dear wife..." Her voice was slurred a bit, her exhaustion catching up with her. "I'd... be so lost without you... I love you..."

"I love you, too. I'm so proud of you, love," Alphys replied, swallowing hard. "Sleep, now. You're both safe."

Undyne relaxed, and soon had drifted off. Alphys stayed at her side, holding her hand, now, her other hand back at her belly again, rubbing slowly, feeling her own exhaustion creep up on her. She was shaky, but she was okay, so she then grabbed her phone and texted everyone with the news, as promised.

* * *

Undyne and Thistle stayed in the hospital for another two days and two nights, as Undyne needed to both recover from the surgery as well as be treated for exhaustion. Thistle was, however, the epitome of health, and Alphys was given special permission to stay overnight and the entire time to take care of them both. What they didn't tell her was that she was there so that she could be taken care of, as well, as the staff - Dr Sekhmet, especially - were worried that she would overtax herself with her care of Undyne.

But Alphys was fine. Tired and hungry, but fine, and thrilled that her wife and daughter were safe. Undyne was sore from her surgery but refused to take pain medication, insisting that Thistle would be breast-fed. Besides, for her, the pain was nothing compared to how it had felt when she had been stuck in labour, so to her, it was fine.

Everyone came by at least once to visit and meet Thistle, save Papyrus, who came both days and even tried to stay overnight. He seemed to be fascinated by Thistle, though he also admitted to Alphys privately that he was worried about Undyne, too.

"SHE IS SO VERY TINY," he declared for perhaps the tenth time, holding her very gently in his arms. She stared at him sleepily, having just finished her lunch, and by then she was already used to him. "SHE LOOKS SO MUCH LIKE YOU, UNDYNE!"

Undyne nodded, grinning proudly. "Isn't she awesome? Look at her scales! They're greenish! She's adorable!"

There was no dispute there.

* * *

When they came home, Undyne had been told that she had to be very careful as she healed. Though minimal, stitches were still stitches, and the less she did, the faster she'd heal. It drove her crazy, especially since it meant that it was Alphys who did the things that she couldn't, yet.

"Undyne," Alphys said sternly one afternoon. "I'm a doctor. I can do this." By this time, both had been given time off for Undyne's recovery, so they were off during the week together. She had just finished checking Undyne's stitches when she admitted to feeling guilty about it all. "Plus," Alphys added, gentler this time. "You're my wife, and now the mother of our first daughter. It's my pleasure to help you."

Undyne bit her lip, one hand going over Alphys's swollen belly and rubbing slowly. "You'll be careful, though, right, Alphy?" she asked. "You won't hurt yourself, push yourself too much?"

Alphys nodded. Before she could add to it, Thistle started to cry, now awake from her nap, and with a smile, Alphys went to her to either change her or bring her to Undyne. Undyne watched her go, silently vowing to make sure that Alphys would remain safe.

* * *

Undyne healed well, and after a month, her stitches were removed and she was in full health again. This was good, as the closer Alphys got to her due date, the more she napped. She was so easily tired that she would simply drop off into a heavy sleep even if she was simply partially horizontal. One of Undyne's favourite things to do while Alphys slept was to place Thistle gently on top of her while the baby was awake, as Alphys never moved once she was asleep, and Thistle loved to just lie there and look around, or gum Alphys's clothes happily. (Undyne did this so often, she had taken tons of photos of it, and one was her phone's wallpaper.)

Another month went by, and they found that Clover was actually a little late - a week, to be precise - which drove Undyne crazy with anticipation, as she was absolutely in love with Thistle and wanted to meet Clover and start loving her, too. Alphys, however, was rather calm about it, and hadn't even noticed until Undyne brought it up.

Alphys was holding Thistle on her lap, the baby easily propped up against her belly, when Undyne declared, "Alphy, Clover's late!"

"Oh? Huh," Alphys replied, smiling at Thistle gently and touching her chubby cheeks, making her blink and wiggle a little, clearly ticklish, a tiny smile appearing, which instantly distracted both mothers for a moment, as her smiles always did.

"Really, though!" Undyne continued. "She's late. Should we see the doctor?"

"Nope," Alphys replied easily. "It's alright. She's probably just lazy." She smiled, but Undyne didn't laugh at the joke; she was still worried.

But her worries were needless, as two days later, When Undyne was feeding Thistle and Alphys was passed out on the couch, she suddenly jolted awake, faster than Undyne had ever seen her wake up, and she sat up and hunched over for a moment, her hands on her stomach and her eyes wide. Undyne couldn't move, but she cried, "Alphy, what's wrong?!"

Alphys didn't answer, instead getting to her feet quickly and going straight to the washroom, completely silent. Undyne held Thistle close, her heart racing with fear, until she heard, to her deep relief, Alphys mutter, _"Shit._ I really liked these pants."

"Alphy, I can't move, so you need to tell me you're okay!" Undyne called, still worried.

"Yes," Alphys replied, her voice terse with irritation. "I'm apparently in labour."

Undyne froze, trying very hard not to move for the sake of Thistle's meal, but she desperately wanted to get up and run to her. "Thistle, my dear, hurry the fuck up, please?" she begged gently. Thistle didn't, clearly unfazed.

Alphys came back, walking slowly and wearing different pants, holding her bag with a faint expression of anticipation as well as disbelief, her eyes glinting. Her other hand was over her belly, and she said, "I didn't even feel any contractions, and my water broke."

Finally, Thistle was full, and Undyne was on her feet and trying to burp her before Alphys finished her sentence. Thistle complied, then peered over at her mum, her hands clutching the front of Undyne's shirt tight.

"Do we go now?" Undyne wondered, her voice high, and Alphys smiled gently, reaching up and touching her cheek in hopes of calming her.

"Not until I start having contractions," Alphys explained. "It'll be a bit of a wait, I think, because-- oh. _Oh."_ She paused, going pale, and her hand dropped, as did her bag from her other hand. "Okay, o-ow." She bit her lip and hunched over, breathing as regulated as she possibly could, Undyne placing a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

When Alphys relaxed, catching her breath and closing her eyes, so did Undyne. "Okay. That w-was a contraction. st-start timing the space be-between," Alphys added, going to the couch and sitting down heavily, leaning back with her eyes closed. Undyne sat down next to her, her eye on the wall clock, her hand on Alphys's knee.

When the next contraction came, Undyne held Alphys's hand through it, talking her through it gently, something Alphys was comforted by. Then, when Alphys leaned back again, Undyne said, "Six minutes, Alphy."

"Thought so," Alphys admitted wearily. "Let's go." She felt a bubble of excitement, but it was smaller than she thought it would be, overcome with fatigue, instead. Undyne could tell, and very gently kissed her cheek with a smile, before she got up to get herself and Thistle ready - and call the hospital.

* * *

The excitement, however, would definitely catch up with her, that was for certain. Undyne wanted to stay as close to her as possible, but with Thistle in her sling across her chest, there was little she could do without either getting in the way or causing Thistle to fuss too much.

However, she didn't have to worry too much, as Alphys's labour was not even remotely similar to her own. Alphys was in pain, and was frustrated and desperate for it to be done and over with, but there were no complications whatsoever; as their doctor had predicted, her labour was smooth, and only lasted four hours - half of the time of Undyne's.

Once she was holding Clover in her arms, she forgot all about everything that came before it. Clover had started her new life screaming - though not as loud as her sister had - but once she was in Alphys's arms, the screams stopped, and their eyes met. Clover's eyes were bright green, and they took her mothers' breaths away. She looked very much like her dam, save her small, fan-shaped ears and the colour of her eyes, but she was yellow and tough-skinned, and didn't have hair, but ridges, like Alphys. Alphys immediately started crying, both from happiness and relief - but mostly happiness - and she smiled at Clover non-stop.

Undyne was finally able to sit down beside her once they were settled, Thistle held to her chest in her sling - who was slightly drowsy but also curious enough to stay awake - and was staring at Clover, her eye wide and full.

"Hi, Clover," Undyne said, getting her attention. She reached forward and touched her cheek gently, and her brow furrowed, but when Undyne smiled, her expression relaxed.

"Undyne," Alphys murmured softly, looking up at her, still smiling and crying. Undyne met her gaze, and she added, "We did it, Undyne." Undyne bit her lip, putting an arm around her gently and kissing her lips, nodding with her eye closed, their foreheads pressing together for a moment, kissing a few more times from both relief and love.

It was at this time that the two sisters caught glimpse of each other, their eyes meeting, though Thistle's were clearly more focused and curious. Clover's brow furrowed again deeply, as did Thistle's, and the elder sister made a couple of small noises at her, noises that only seemed to confuse her sister further. But, as first meetings go, it was still pretty good - that at least could be said.

* * *

Alphys and Clover only stayed a night, which meant visits only could happen once they were back at home - something that Alphys quite preferred, as she was still rather tired.

Oddly, their first visitors were Papyrus and sans. Seeing sans in the doorway certainly surprised Undyne. "I get you, Papyrus," she blurted out, as she let them both in. "But, you, sans?" She was then distracted by a hug from Papyrus, so she didn't get an answer.

sans went right to Alphys, who was curled up on one side of the couch with Clover, who was sleeping in her arms (Clover was a clingy baby, it seemed, and preferred her dam's arms over an actual crib, for now). She blinked at him and smiled. "Hello," she said, and was surprised when he leaned down and carefully hugged her and Clover. Then, he let go and sat down beside her, grinning.

"so," he said, glancing closer at the sleeping Clover.

"So," Alphys echoed wearily, her eyes now narrowed. She was waiting for a pun - as were his brother and Undyne, who had sat down on the couch as well, Thistle now in Papyrus's hands and quite happy about it (she was gnawing on one of his gloves with her gums).

Then sans said, shocking them: "she's a cutie, doc. congrats."

His words were met with stunned silence, and he sighed. "i know how to be serious, too, you know."

"But you never are, especially with us," Undyne answered shortly.

"well," sans shrugged with a grin. "maybe i've just had an increase of _luck_ recently."

When Undyne punched his shoulder, even he laughed.


	7. Growing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter now has fanart! Done by the peerless and incredible **Memories, Tales, and Dreams** over on Tumblr! Please stop by and revel in the awesome!
> 
> http://memories-tales-and-lives.tumblr.com/post/152747877533/thistle-and-clover-from-yukinoomonis-omoni

There was much good that came from having two children so close together, and one of the most important of those being that both mothers could nurse, something that became incredibly important once Undyne was ready to go back to work. As both had agreed that their daughters would be breastfed for at least a year, it was very good indeed that they both could, especially in the absence of the other.

When Thistle was six months old and Clover four, Undyne decided that it was time to go back to work at the school, though at first, she was very, very wary about it. It wasn't a matter of trust, but rather, a matter of burden.

Alphys was bemused when Undyne confessed this to her, the evening before she was to go back. "Undyne," she said gently, taking her hand. "We've talked about this."

They - all four of them - were on the couch together. Alphys was holding the already-sleeping Clover to her chest, while Undyne bounced a still-hyper Thistle on her knee, something that Thistle adored to what seemed to be no end, if her shrieks were any indication (sounds that had no effect on her sister, who was clearly conditioned by now to sleep through them).

"Yeah," Undyne agreed. "We did talk about it, but actually doing it... it seems like... like I'm dumping it all on you like an asshole."

Alphys made a face at her. "Undyne, you're going back to work, not abandoning our family. We do need an income!"

"I know that, too," Undyne sighed, scooping Thistle up into her lap and holding her up so that she stood a little unsteadily on Undyne's thighs. This delighted Thistle, who held Undyne's hands tight and bounced a little in place, laughing. The sound made Undyne smile - though it was a sad gesture - and that was when Alphys finally understood the other reason for her wife's hesitation.

"You're going to miss being at home," she said very softly. Undyne bit her lip and nodded, her smile fading. Alphys then added, "Undyne, would you like to stay home with them, instead?"

"No," she replied honestly, leaning forward and giving Thistle a kiss between her eyes, making her shriek and giggle - and Undyne smile again. "Not really. I'll just... really miss you."

Alphys blinked, realising she had missed an essential part of the issue: Undyne would miss their daughters, yes, but also Alphys. Undyne looked at her, her smile growing sad again, and Alphys leaned over and rested her head on her shoulder, closing her eyes and biting down on her lip hard.

"W-we-I-I'm... you'll b-be m-missed," Alphys managed to get out, before a lump formed in her throat and closed off the rest of her words. Undyne closed her eye and rested her head against Alphys's, pulling Thistle into her arms close. (She squirmed a bit, but then got comfortable and relaxed.)

"You sure you'll be okay, Alphy?" Undyne murmured, her eye still closed. (Thistle had started to reach out for Clover's face, but before either mother could even notice to stop her, Clover's hand suddenly shot out first and covered Thistle's face instead. It was only for a moment, but it stunned Thistle into immobility and Clover back into sleep.)

"Yes," Alphys agreed softly. "But, Undyne, it will always be nice to have you come home. Always."

Undyne again bit her lip; Alphys always knew exactly what to say, and the best part was that she meant it, too. Silently, she kissed Alphys as her reply, one that Alphys understood.

* * *

That night - or rather, early morning - Clover cried to be fed, and shortly after, Thistle cried because Clover did. Both were now set up in the second bedroom, which turned out to be big enough not only for two babies, but the girls they would become. If they needed a new place, they'd face it if it came, but for now, this worked.

Both Undyne and Alphys woke up from habit, but Alphys gently pushed Undyne back down onto the bed. "Stay here. You've work tomorrow, love. Sleep." Undyne nodded, too tired to protest, and Alphys got up and went to their daughters.

Thistle was sitting up while she cried, though her cries were tearless and more of an alert than need. Clover remained on her back, crying real tears and wiggling quite a bit in her distress. Alphys went to her first, picking her up and holding her close, putting a hand to the back of her head and murmuring soothing words to her. She calmed almost immediately, and upon hearing this, so did Thistle, though she did add several strung-together syllables that Alphys suspected was her version of chastising.

With the ease of practise, Alphys soon had both sisters in her arms, though she set Thistle down onto the floor at her feet once she sat herself down in the rocking chair with Clover. As she fed Clover, Thistle watched her closely the entire time, and Alphys smiled at her warmly, patting her soft head gently. Finally, she relaxed and smiled back, waving her arms a bit.

It was clear that the two sisters would be close, in many ways. The age was only one thing; as they grew up together, the two-month gap would mean less and less. Though they both preferred their dams as their favoured mothers, that didn't mean they lacked affection for the other mother. But their obvious affection and connection they already had for each other was so strong, it was surprising to see it manifesting this early.

Alphys loved every second of it. She loved them both so much, and knew she would do anything for them, no matter what. She'd never understood this kind of love before, the kind a parent could have for their child, until she was one, herself. It made her understand her mother even less, though.

Clover pulled away and looked up at her, gurgling in content, her bright eyes not leaving hers. She and Undyne had given her the middle name Peridot for the colour of her eyes, while Thistle's middle name, they agreed, was Natalie. Whenever those eyes met Alphys's, she could see the magic that had brought her here, and she always felt amazed and humbled by it - and her. It was the same whenever the light caught Thistle's scales in a certain way that made them glitter a light green.

Gently, she pulled Clover up and patted her back, all while Thistle was decidedly more amused by rolling around on the floor and grinning about it. Clover's burp startled her in mid-roll, and she sat up and stared at the two again sharply. Clover turned around and blinked at her sleepily, and Thistle made a chirping noise at her in reply.

"Alright, you silly fluffs," Alphys said with a laugh, getting up and lying Clover back down, before picking Thistle up, checking to see if she needed changing, then lying her back down as well. The two immediately calmed down, and were asleep before she even had the door closed.

When she crawled back into bed, Undyne moved to her and firmly attached herself to her, sighing deeply and going back to sleep. Alphys closed her eyes, holding her close, at that moment feeling very loved and very lucky, indeed.

* * *

"I'll have my cell phone on at all times, so if you ever have a worry, or even a _worry_ of a worry, call me, got it?"

Alphys cupped her face between her hands and kissed her in reply. Undyne glared. "Got it, Alphys?" she repeated, and Alphys smiled and agreed.

Undyne then circled back into the living room and kissed their daughters again, hugging them close, before going back and doing the exact same thing for Alphys, only this time her hold lingered.

"My love," Alphys whispered, holding her close. "I promise you, we'll be safe. Trust me."

"I do," Undyne said immediately. "I really do. Sorry. Okay. I'm going. I love you so much."

"I love you, Undyne," Alphys replied. "Now go teach some kids how to be less stupid."

Undyne laughed shakily, kissed her again, then left. The moment the door closed, both Thistle and Clover looked up from the floor and noticed the lack of one of their mothers, and reacted according to their personalities. Thistle started to cry, while Clover looked to Alphys to see her reaction, first, before deciding to remain calm, though she did reach out and try to cover Thistle's mouth. Alphys picked Thistle up and rocked her gently, and Clover was even more satisfied, though she continued to watch them closely, just in case.

For a while, Thistle was distraught, constantly looking around for Undyne. When she wasn't found, she cried into Alphys's shoulder. Alphys bit her lip, feeling a little bit of panic, as she had not been expecting this, until she said, very softly, "It's okay, baby girl. Mommy will be home soon, and then you can tell her all about your day."

The moment she started talking, Thistle pressed her ear to her mum's chest and started to quiet down, her hands grabbing onto the front of her shirt and holding tightly. Whether she understood or not, Alphys didn't know, but she seemed to be comforted by Alphys's voice at the very least, so she continued, telling her what her day was going to be like. Thistle soon calmed down, and when Alphys was done, Thistle raised her head and smiled up at her.

"There, see?" Alphys said, both to her - and to herself. "Everything's okay." Thistle headbutted her in reply, and she laughed.

That first day set a routine for Alphys and the girls, one she came to enjoy very, very much, despite the challenges that would occasionally pop up from time to time. She set Thistle back down onto her blanket, a red one, while she replaced Clover onto hers, a blue one, colours each girl had chosen for themselves. Both girls were more or less at the same level of development, with Thistle trying to talk more and starting to crawl around, and Clover tried to copy her in every endeavour. It was adorable, but especially so when Thistle would notice Clover's attempts, especially when crawling, and actually try to help her along. She would even wait for Clover to catch up to her, and even tried to babble at her, waiting patiently as Clover tried to return the sounds back to her.

Alphys's phone got a lot of use that first day, especially as Clover seemed especially fixated with trying to keep up with Thistle's crawling, even though hers was more like slithering than an actual crawl. Alphys wanted to make sure she caught all of the moments that she knew Undyne wouldn't of wanted to miss.

At one point in their crawling adventure, Thistle stopped, and Clover slithered over to her, then onto her back sideways, lying down and closing her eyes, so that they formed an x. Thistle blinked, then relaxed and lay down as well, closing her eyes, too. Then, right in front of her phone and her bemused eyes, Alphys watched her daughters fall asleep in front of her in that little pile. Alphys smiled, her eyes filling with tears, her other hand going to her cheek. It was such a silly, simple thing, and yet it warmed her heart immensely.

When she figured she had enough recorded, she stopped and lay down on the blanket with them, curling around them almost protectively and keeping close enough so that she'd wake up the moment either of them moved. With a full heart, she dozed a little, smiling the whole time.

* * *

Alphys woke up when she felt a small hand on her face. She blinked, finding Clover staring at her with her bright green eyes, her hand reaching for her glasses. Alphys smiled at her and scooped her up, lying down on her back and holding Clover up and into the air, making her giggle and wiggle both of her arms and legs in delight.

This woke Thistle up, but not badly. Rather, she awoke, crawled over, and lay down on Alphys's stomach, grinning up at her mum and reaching for her glasses. This was a favourite game of them both (they did it with Undyne's eyepatch, as well), so Alphys had practise moving her head out of the reach of small hands while doing other things. Clover, from her vantage point, clapped and giggled at her sister's attempts, which only increased Thistle to try more and more.

"Thistle!" Alphys laughed, lowering Clover from the air and keeping hold of her. Thistle grinned but moved away, and Clover was placed on Alphys's chest, with Thistle now sitting up beside them and clapping, this time. Clover pushed herself up and sat up as well, smiling at her sister. "You two are such troublemakers!" Alphys concluded, sitting herself up and moving Clover to her lap. Thistle crawled onto her lap beside Clover, stared Alphys right in the eye, and chirped at her, her brow furrowing and her smile fading.

"Ah," Alphys replied. "Hungry, are you?" She placed Clover down onto her blanket and unbuttoned her pyjama top, pulling Thistle into her arms. Clover watched closely and curiously as Thistle nursed, who instantly relaxed and proved Alphys right. Clover then moved back to Alphys and tried to crawl back into her lap, making a small sound of her own.

"Oh," Alphys blinked. "You too, honey?" She paused, thinking, then opened her shirt all the way, held Clover in her other arm, and offered that breast to her, which she took quite eagerly. It felt weird, the sensations a bit overwhelming, but she was glad she could do it all the same. She made a note to double-up on her fluid intake from now on, then let her daughters take over her mind. She always loved to nurse, loving this close time with them, happy to be able to provide for them in such a simple way. Plus, they were so cute and quiet each time, which was also nice.

Thistle finished first and squirmed out of Alphys's arms and back onto the floor before she could be caught. Alphys tried, but Thistle slipped out of her grasp and giggled - then suddenly burped, loudly, surprising all three of them, but also allowing Alphys to relax, as it saved her from needing to do it, herself. "Good girl," she told Thistle with a smile, patting her head, and in reply, Thistle clapped and then started to roll around - her second-favourite game.

When Clover was done, she had the grace to allow Alphys to burp her before being set back down on the floor. It was at this time that Alphys realised how hungry _she_ was, so she went back to the kitchen to eat, buttoning up her shirt as she went. She did so quietly, but her tiny shadows still followed, Thistle hugging her leg and Clover lying on her feet once they caught up to her.

Once she was done eating, Alphys realised she was now at a tricky part. She pondered it for a moment, then decided to try it anyway. She scooped her daughters up and brought them into the bathroom with her, bringing their blankets along with her. She then set the blankets down, before placing each daughter on her designated blanket, and undressed. They watched her curiously, and she turned the shower on, startling them both. When she jumped in, Clover made a sound of protest, but Alphys left the curtain open a bit so that she could still be seen, and Clover relaxed.

Alphys rushed her shower, just in case, but they behaved, though Thistle did roll into the doorway and started playing with the doorcatch, making Alphys laugh.

This, she decided, is going to work just fine.

* * *

The rest of the day was calm, similar to the morning. When the girls napped, so did Alphys. When they needed changing or feeding, she did either (or both) as soon as she could tell and with barely a blink. Playing with them was the best part, as she was starting to get to know them better as they grew older, which was wonderful. Already they showed great personality, and she was excited to see more.

That first day, when Undyne came home, Alphys greeted her at the door with a long hug, followed by a longer kiss, and a gentle "Welcome home." Undyne's face softened, and she smiled, the lingering worry that had hung there vanishing.

"Everything go okay?" she wondered, and Alphys nodded easily. She led Undyne into the living room, where once again, the two sisters were sleeping in their little pile, and Undyne laughed, a hand to her chest. She then walked over and knelt down beside them, and Thistle instantly woke up. Her eyes met her mom's, and with a shriek, she climbed off of Clover and onto Undyne, babbling at her with a huge grin on her face before curling up into her lap and grabbing hold of the front of her shirt. Undyne pulled her close, biting her lip hard, but it was too late: she was already crying. Thistle didn't notice, headbutting her and continuing to make noises at her in her obvious glee.

Clover woke up slower, but when she noticed Undyne, she, too, got up and slithered over, trying to crawl onto her lap, too. Undyne pulled her close as well, still crying softly, especially when Clover rested her spiny head onto her shoulder and sighed deeply.

"You see?" Alphys said softly, kneeling down and touching Undyne's wet cheek gently. "We'll always be so happy to have you home, my love."

"Hug me, _right now,"_ Undyne answered tearfully as well as fiercely, and Alphys did, hugging her wife and daughters close, unable to hold back her own tears, now.

* * *

That night, Undyne was basically a chair for Thistle and Clover, something she absolutely adored. She'd missed them so much, and had been so distracted and eager to be home the entire day, so to be used as furniture was wonderful to her, even if it sometimes hurt a little, like when Thistle chewed on her ear, or when Clover stepped on her breasts trying to get to her shoulder. Regardless, she wouldn't of traded it for anything, except perhaps more of it.

Alphys rested during this time, unaware of how tired she'd been until she was actually horizontal on the couch. Snippets of naps were good, but the constant vigilance it takes to watch two babies repletes that gathered energy faster than it takes to make it, and she felt it. She managed to stay awake and watch much of Undyne and their girls interacting, though, something that made her very happy.

Clover's favourite place on either of her mothers was the left shoulder, a place she loved to curl into and either doze or just watch everything around her with her wide eyes. Thistle loved laps, as she could stay in one place and still be able to wiggle around and, should she choose to, roll off and away until she wanted to come back.

When Undyne played with them, she felt as if she could relax, that it wasn't as big a disaster as she had feared that she wasn't there during the day, or - and this was her biggest fear - that they would forget her. In fact, it seemed that her absence made them remember her even more, judging by the amount clung they onto her with - Thistle, especially - and tended to follow her from room to room. It made her laugh a great deal, and she couldn't help but pull them up into her strong arms and hold them close, her smile huge and her eye shining - her whole face beaming, really.

When it was getting late, both babies had fallen asleep on Undyne, to her utmost delight. They had all been on the couch, watching TV together, and Clover was at her left shoulder while Thistle was a ball in her lap. Alphys was leaning against her other shoulder, occasionally stroking Thistle's hair or Clover's back, and soon they were out for the night.

"Want me to put them down?" Alphys whispered.

"No, I'll do it," Undyne replied, smiling. She gathered both into her arms and brought them to their room, lying them both into their cradles each, kissing them both goodnight tenderly. She let her gaze linger over them for a moment before she turned the baby monitor on and shut the door.

The moment she returned to Alphys, her wife held her arms out to her, making Undyne wonder for perhaps the hundredth time if Alphys were psychic. Undyne bit her lip, sitting down beside her and immediately clinging onto Alphys, burying her face into her neck and allowing her tears to finally fall. With Alphys, she knew she didn't need to hide anything, and therefore never would.

Alphys rubbed her back slowly, kissing the top of her head every once and a while but remaining quiet. Undyne valued that, too; Alphys never forced her to speak until she was ready to, something she'd valued as a friend and cherished as a lover.

When she could, Undyne finally said, "I was scared."

"I know, sweetie," Alphys admitted gently. "But why?"

"You know me, Alphy," Undyne replied, a trace wryly. "I want to be everywhere and with everyone all at once. No matter how much I may trust someone, I still feel better doing it myself."

Alphys nodded, her focus now on stroking Undyne's hair. "And, now?"

"God, Alphy," she answered, clinging onto her tighter. "You did such a good job, I don't know why I was even worried."

"Undyne, don't you dare say you're redundant," Alphys suddenly snapped, only intensifying Undyne's assumption of her psychic prowess. "Don't you even _think_ this makes you redundant!"

Undyne paused, then said it, anyway, though softly. "But you were fine all day, and didn't need me, Alphy."

"Undyne!" Alphys cried, pushing her away and grabbing her shoulders hard, shaking her a little. She was angry, her eyes blazing. _"I need you!"_

Undyne bit her lip, searching her wife's face closely, unable to keep the tears from filling her eye, though it made her angry. She knew Alphys wouldn't lie just to spare her feelings, truly she did. Maybe that's why it hurt so much.

"I _do,_ Undyne!" Alphys insisted, still fierce. "I need you! I-I'll _always_ need you! And so do Thistle and Clover! They're _our_ daughters! _Ours!_ W-we need you, Undyne! You-you're not redundant, and n-never will be!" Her eyes blazed as they searched Undyne's. "Do you understand me?!"

In reply, without control or meaning to, Undyne burst into tears and clung onto her again, hard. It was true, all that Alphys said, and admitting it to herself hurt more than just thinking it in passing. To hear her worst fears said aloud by Alphys - and have them so easily refuted, too - also brought tears of relief as well. All of the stress, the anxiety and yes, the fear, that she'd held in all day finally came out, and Alphys held her through it all.

"Yes," she sobbed out against Alphys's shoulder when she could. "I-I understand, Alphy."

Alphys held her tighter in reply - the only one she needed.

* * *

They stayed up for a few more hours after that, just cuddling on the couch and watching TV, Undyne lying on Alphys's lap as she stroked her loosened hair slowly. Both were now calm and feeling better - Undyne, especially - and spent this time before bed just to be with each other, no matter the situation or the context.

Soon Alphys leaned down and kissed Undyne's cheek, whispering, "We should go to bed, sweetie." Reluctantly, Undyne nodded and sat up, turning the TV off, and together, they left the now-dark living room and paused at the second bedroom, peering in together as quietly as possible.

Both of their girls slept soundly, their tiny sleeping noises like soothing music to them both, and for a long time, they just held each other and stayed in place, unaware that they were both weeping, until they got back to their own bedroom. They were tears of deep love, of protective affection, the relief and joy that they were lucky enough to have both girls in their lives - especially together.

That night, Alphys and Undyne made love, a quiet kind that was almost silent, but in its way, full of desperate volume, of intense emotion and feeling, of things that didn't need to be said between them using words. It spoke of changes, yes, but also of trust, and confidence - and love, always love.

After, they fell asleep in each other's arms, both satiated and comfortable - and reassured. They had dreams, sweet ones, of what could be, what already was, and what all of it could amount to in the distant end.

And when they both awoke to the sounds of crying, this time, Undyne didn't hesitate; she let Alphys go to them, knowing her time would be on weekends and evenings, and it would all balance out in the end.

And she would be right, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is directed to YOU, the-fox333, so please read closely! I can either do one of two options: jump forward several years to when the girls are ready for school, or devote a chapter to them growing up to that age and THEN getting to the chapter of them getting ready for school. Either one is happy socks for me, but do let me know when you can so I can get started and have it posted, sooner! Thankee, my dear <3!


	8. Fruits

Somehow, miraculously, they had managed to sneak out to the balcony without waking the girls, and now were sitting on the patio lounge chair, Undyne holding Alphys in her lap as they cuddled under a blanket, watching the sun rise. It was a chilly, late-summer morning, but the sky was too clear to pass up a good sunrise; they _had_ to see it. It was one of the best things that the surface had to offer.

"I fucking _love_ this, Alphy," Undyne whispered, so close to her neck that she shivered a little and smiled. "I will never, ever get tired of this."

"Same, here," Alphys agreed, reaching up and gently smoothing Undyne's sleep-mussed hair, though her eyes were glued to the sky. "Even when we're old, old crones, I want to keep doing this with you."

"Should be easier by then, too," Undyne agreed. "Our little demon-spawns will be out of the house by then - I hope."

Alphys giggled. "They're not demons," she chided her gently. "They're... just, uh..." She paused. "Okay, maybe they're _imps_ , but not demons!"

Undyne laughed and hugged her closer, something she gladly fell into, stealing closer to Undyne's warmth. They fell into another small silence, bewitched by the light show before them.

"Undyne," Alphys then murmured, turning to look at her. Undyne glanced back, and Alphys was gazing at her with such an open expression that she felt a lump in her throat. Her look spoke of love, of years of hard work together, of doing their best for their daughters, and yet still remaining so in love and so connected that it was visceral.

Undyne bit her lip, reaching up and touching her wife's face gently, probably for perhaps the millionth time, feeling so lucky that she could just do that, let alone everything else. Alphys closed her eyes, leaning into her hand and smiling that smile that Undyne fell in love with all at once, and she leaned closer and kissed her, no longer capable of holding back her feelings any longer. This was good, as Alphys felt the same way, returning that kiss with gentleness, but with a warmth that spoke of passion, too.

They parted only when the sun finally came up and almost outshone them - almost. Then, they resumed their watch, cuddled together in a silence that didn't need to be filled, because they both already knew.

"Hm..." Alphys then said, her face still in the crook of Undyne's neck. "How long do you think we have left?"

"Well," Undyne sighed, "it's Labour Day, it's gonna be hot, and we promised the beach. I'd say... half-hour, if that, tops."

Alphys laughed. "Sounds about right," she agreed, her eyes closed. "They're really cute. Admit it."

"Of course they're cute!" Undyne said, rolling her eye. "But demons are cute to disarm you!"

Alphys laughed again, harder, and hugged Undyne tight.

Undyne's estimate proved too generous, because soon, as if summoned, that was when they heard the synchronised sound of several palms hitting the glass door. Undyne groaned, and Alphys slid off of her lap to go to the balcony's sliding door to let them come out (they both knew they weren't allowed onto the balcony without permission and never broke that rule).

At six, Thistle and Clover were definitely coming into their own, and were showing their personalities that they would probably maintain for most of their lives. Thistle was very much like Undyne, and not just in looks. She was loud, impetuous, and very physically affectionate. She was also very clever, and had learned how to use magic quite early, finding ways to give her mothers anxiety attacks with a simple flick of her wrist. Her specialty was summoning up little teal globes of light of myriad sizes and flinging them places. She wore her red hair long, needed glasses like Alphys, and had a piercing laugh and sharper mind (she already knew how to read and write).

Clover, by contrast, was seen as the meeker of the two, as if she were a wimp or spineless, but she was anything but. She was cursed with her dam's shyness and need for glasses (though Thistle had Alphys's stutter), but when she was at ease with someone, she was a cheerful, optimistic girl, one who loved to laugh and loved to learn - though only things that she found interesting. She loved spending time outdoors or in the apartment's pool and gym, even just running around in the complex yard, and though she was still round despite this, she was also strong. She loved to talk, loved to have an obsession to talk about, and loved to be surrounded by people she adored. She was also one of the very few people who could take Thistle at her loudest and most passionate with a grain of salt - as well as very rarely putting up with her magic antics. Though she had yet to learn her own, that didn't mean she put up with Thistle's showboating of hers.

Together, they were best friends and true sisters - even when they sometimes fought to fisticuffs - and often helped each other to be mischievous or silly. Their mothers joked around about them being demons, but truly, they were deeply loved and very cherished, almost to the point of spoiling them - almost.

"Mummy!" Clover said immediately, beaming up at Alphys with her hands held beneath her chin. "When are we going?!"

"Yeah!" Thistle added, jumping a few times in place, her hair a staticky curtain around her face and shoulders. "Now? Is it now?!"

Alphys crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at them both. "Good morning," she answered them. "Isn't _that_ what you meant, ladies?"

Clover blushed, instantly chastised, but Thistle continued to jump. "N-no!" she answered, her grin quite toothy. "Clove and me have got our-our suits on, so-so l-let's go!"

Undyne growled, "'Clove and I,' Thistle," she corrected. "And, why? Wait... you slept with them on, didn't you?!"

Clover went scarlet, her glasses fogging up and her fingers tangling in front of her. "Kinda, yeah," she agreed.

Alphys's face twitched, and she had to look away quickly to hide her grin. Undyne noticed and rolled her eye at her, getting to her feet and going to her side. Thistle grinned up at her, no longer hopping but still looking triumphant. Undyne grabbed her into her arms and shoved her under one of them sideways, causing her to shriek happily. Before Clover could even blink, she was also picked up and held under Undyne's other arm, and she dissolved into giggles.

"Demons!" Undyne concluded, as she carried them inside - but she, like Alphys, was now smiling happily.

* * *

Going to the beach was something all four of them particularly loved, as it gave them the best of both worlds for what each of them loved. Ever since they were babies, at least once a year, the girls would be taken to the beach for an entire day, usually on Labour Day weekend, until it got dark. As they grew older, both girls found themselves loving the beach as much as their mothers did - maybe even more at times.

Or sometimes less.

"Thistle," Clover growled, standing chest-high in the water, her arms crossed over her chest. Her sister was under the water, and had been, for quite some time, her hands holding onto Clover's ankles and keeping her in place while sitting on the sandy bottom in front of her. Thistle, like Undyne, had gills, and loved to tease Clover this way.

"Hit her with your tail, Peridot!" Undyne advised as she swam by. "If it doesn't work, let me know."

Clover nodded, her eyes narrowing, and she swung her tail, aiming for any part of Thistle she could hit. She did hit something solid, and there was a burst of splashes before Thistle surfaced, looking furious. "Clover!" she shouted, about to push her, but Clover covered her face with her hand and pushed her first with a smirk, causing her to stagger backwards back into the water. She then swam-ran out of the water before Thistle could retaliate, instead going right to where Alphys was sitting on the shore.

Thistle surfaced only to find her mom in front of her, and she squeaked and jumped back a little. "Hi, Mommy!" she said, smiling weakly.

Undyne stared at her, unimpressed. "Thistle," she said flatly. "Stop abusing your gills to test your sister, please. It's not fair."

"She hit me with her tail!" Thistle protested.

"And you have gills," Undyne replied.

From the shore, Clover blew a raspberry at Thistle, making her scowl. Undyne snorted and tackled Thistle into the water, pulling her under with a huge splash.

Alphys laughed, though Clover looked a bit worried. "They're fine." Alphys told her, touching the top of her head gently. They were both on their giant beach blanket, though Alphys sat on the edge and had buried her feet in the hot sand. She liked to swim, but she liked the sand and sun better. Clover did, too, but she always tried the water, first, anyway. Now, she moved over and sat in her mum's lap, making her sigh, and she was wet, still, from the water.

"Mum," Clover said, as Alphys wrapped a smaller towel around her and hugged her closer. "Me and Thistle have school tomorrow, right?"

"Yes," Alphys agreed, giving her a kiss on her head before handing her her glasses, which she put on, blinking a little.

"And you and Mom will be with us, too?" Clover asked, her eyes wide.

"Sort of," Alphys agreed. 

"Mummy," Clover said, her voice soft. "I'm kinda scared. I'm sorry."

Alphys hugged her tighter, giving her a few more kisses. "Don't be sorry," she insisted gently. Clover looked up at her, her eyes wavering. "It's okay to be scared, but remember: Thistle will be with you, and if you need us, your mom and I are there, too, and so are the others!"

Clover blinked, then lit up. "Oh! Like Cousin Frisk!" Though Frisk was now in their last year of school (at least in Toriel's; her school only went up to grade twelve), they promised to keep a close eye on their younger 'cousins' in their first year. Both Alphys and Undyne were grateful to them for that.

As Alphys and Clover sunbathed, Undyne and Thistle swam close to the water's floor together, both grinning. Though they technically couldn't speak, they managed to gesture and pantomime enough to communicate. One of Thistle's favourite things to do was to piggyback on Undyne as her mom swam through the water as fast as she could, her arms around Undyne's neck and her eyes wide and trying to take in everything around her in her delight.

Undyne loved these moments, too, as Thistle's joy of discovery reminded her of her own. There was great happiness in being able to share the water with her daughter, and she made sure every moment counted, as she knew that, soon, Thistle would be too big to hang onto her neck - and may even out-swim her, someday, too.

When they surfaced, Thistle immediately started to laugh, clinging to Undyne's neck tight as her mom tread water. Her laughter was infectious, and soon Undyne joined in, too, twirling them both around in a slow circle so that those laughs increased.

Once they both caught their breaths, Undyne asked Thistle if she was hungry, and Thistle nodded, grinning and clapping in her agreement. She threw her arms back around Undyne's neck again, and Undyne grinned and dove back down and swam towards the shore.

By then, Alphys and Clover were dozing in the sun, equally zoning out from it. Undyne knelt beside Alphys and touched her cheek with a cold, wet hand, both startling her awake and cooling her off. (Thistle tried to shake her hair out on Clover to wake her up, but Clover had her towel pulled over her before the water hit her, spoiling her attempt, as usual.)

Undyne grabbed them some hot dogs and soda, and they all dug in happily.

"Mummy," Thistle said between mouthfuls. "Tomorrow is gonna be pretty cool, huh? School and stuff?"

Alphys smiled at her, and Undyne patted her still-wet head. "Yes," Alphys agreed. "For me, too. It's not just you two having a first day."

Thistle beamed up at Alphys, then at Undyne. "We'll be able to see you a lot, right?"

"Well..." Undyne sighed. "Not really. I teach gym, and Alphy teaches science, so you won't have either of us right away."

When both girls exchanged looks of apprehension, Alphys hurriedly added, "B-but we'll get to see you at lunch, and-and sometimes at recesses, too!"

"And," Undyne said, "you will always have each other, punks. Always."

"No," Thistle answered, "not if we get put in different classes."

"As you grow up, that _will_ happen," Alphys agreed gently. "Both of you will want to have different classes with different interests. But you will always have homeroom together, and will always have recesses." She smiled. "And home, of course!"

"Home is good," Clover agreed. She was the least worried about school now, seeing it as a new kind of adventure and hoping it would be interesting enough to obsess over.

"I guess," Thistle finally answered, sighing deeply.

"It'll be an adjustment, but you're both strong!" Undyne insisted, grinning. "I'm not worried. I know you'll do great."

"Me, too." Alphys nodded with a warm smile, and with this, Thistle was finally mollified.

After they ate, Undyne took Clover swimming while Alphys brushed out and braided Thistle's hair (Undyne pulled too hard in her haste, which made Alphys here preferred choice). Soon, however, the day slid into night, and the four packed up and went home, tired but happy.

* * *

That night, Alphys and Undyne listened to their daughters giggling and trying to hastily smother it well after they were supposed to be asleep. Despite obvious nervousness, the girls were clearly giddy and excited about school, and it made their mothers very happy, indeed.

"You're worried," Undyne said after a while, startling Alphys. She looked over, and saw that Alphys looked a little guilty. "I knew it," she added.

"W-well," Alphys stammered, blushing. "H-how was school for you?"

"Eh," Undyne admitted, waving a hand in the air. "Sometimes boring, often annoying, but fun with the right people. I wasn't a grade-grabber but I did okay."

"Well," Alphys repeated, sounding awkward, now. "I, uh, d-didn't have a good time. At-at all." She lowered her gaze, her expression falling further. "It-it was bad."

Undyne leaned over and slipped her arms around Alphys, resting her chin on her shoulder. "How bad?" she asked softly.

Alphys winced a little. "R-really bad," was all she'd say about it. "I-I don't want any-anything like th-that to happen to th-them."

Undyne kissed her cheek gently. "We'll protect them!"

"We can't always protect them," Alphys murmured weakly.

"No shit," Undyne replied, rolling her eye with a smile. "But at least we can do what we can, right? Aren't we lucky for that?"

Alphys nodded, and Undyne smiled and kissed her cheek again, before burying her face into Alphys's neck and making her giggle in surprise, as well as reach up and take hold of one of Undyne's arms, even while trying to wiggle away. Undyne did it again, and she laughed, ending up leaning over on her side with Undyne still holding her. Undyne was undeterred; if anything, she was encouraged, and on impulse, she nuzzled closer and started kissing Alphys's neck. Alphys instantly relaxed, her eyes closing, a small, contented sound escaping her.

Undyne moved closer, gently nudging Alphys onto her back. She pulled Undyne down, reaching up to kiss her lips, something Undyne happily complied with, pressing her body down atop Alphys, as close as possible. Alphys cupped her face between her hands, slipping her legs around Undyne's slim waist while her tongue prised her lips apart, meeting Undyne's, a jolt hitting them both from the feel of that.

Undyne pulled away after a moment and whispered, "Can... can you be... quiet?" One hand moved down and brushed over one of Alphys's breasts through her shirt, something that Alphys felt with another jolt. She nodded and grabbed hold of Undyne's shirt, pulling on it and trying to get it off, making Undyne laugh softly.

With the girls older, it was a bit harder for them to be as intimate as they used to when they were still babies, so when they could, they did, and as quietly as possible. So far, they'd yet to be caught, and they wanted to keep it that way, too.

By now, they were experts at quickly undressing - and dressing again - so it only took moments for them to finally be naked. Undyne moved to lock the door, then slipped back and returned to Alphys, leaning down and kissing her again so deeply that Alphys clung onto her. Undyne's fingers slipped down again, the tips trailing lightly over sensitive skin and making Alphys shiver, her face going to Undyne's neck and licking the curve of it slowly, bringing up a shiver from Undyne.

Undyne's fingers finally met Alphys's folds and stroked slowly, something that earned her a soft gasp and a bite on her neck. Undyne pressed closer, nuzzling Alphys's cheek with her own, until their lips met again as her fingers shifted and moved deep into her - a good thing, as Alphys made a sound that was barely muffled, thanks to that. Alphys reached down and grabbed hold of Undyne's forearm, her other hand on her back, her claws digging in as her pleasure built. At her urging, Undyne moved her fingers quicker and deeper, curving them up with a grin. Alphys clung to her, her body moving with every thrust of those deft fingers, gasping against Undyne's lips the closer she got.

Then, Alphys pulled from their kiss to slap a hand over her own mouth, her eyes squeezing shut and her back arching, struggling to keep quiet as she came. Undyne held her close, Alphys still covering her mouth, even as she relaxed and Undyne's hand slowly pulled away.

Undyne laughed softly when Alphys tackled her and pinned her on the bed, still catching her breath but with blazing eyes and a huge grin. Within moments, Undyne found herself pressed to their bed, Alphys now between her legs and her hands holding onto Undyne's hips, moving her legs over her shoulders. Undyne barely had time to adjust before she felt Alphys lick slowly along her centre, and she relaxed, her eye closing and sighing deeply.

Alphys slipped her tongue up and focused on Undyne's clit, making her jolt and her thighs tighten a little around her. This Alphys loved, and she shifted closer, moving her tongue lower and diving it briefly into Undyne's centre before returning it to trail along her clit, the taste of her always bringing Alphys pleasure of her own. She flicked her tongue faster, and this time Undyne had to cover her mouth, with both hands, as she got closer. Then, she stiffened, her heels digging into Alphys's back, unable to hold back a sharp intake of breath as she came. Alphys held her close as she rode through it. When she relaxed, Alphys moved away and grinned up at her, making her laugh and reach for her.

They cuddled close together, both quiet and listening. Then, they heard more giggling, and they both laughed again, quietly, but still unable to keep it in. They got back into their pyjamas, and Undyne unlocked the door, before she opened it and shouted, "Get to sleep or I'll _make_ you, punks!"

Two shrieks were followed by two waves of giggles, before Undyne closed the door and laughed herself. She then leaped back onto the bed beside Alphys, who was still lying down and relaxed from pleasure, grinning a little sleepily. Undyne pulled her close and turned the lights off. Alphys curled into her arms and soon, they fell asleep to the sound of their daughters giggling.

* * *

Despite her fears, Alphys found that her girls were just fine in school. Granted, at first, they were teased a little for being the daughters of two teachers - until Thistle apparently threatened to sic Undyne on them, and they stopped.

Clover was incredibly shy at first around other kids, though with teachers she had no problems. She practically clung to her more outspoken sister like she were her a shield. Thistle took it very well, making sure to include Clover in everything she did and introduce her to everyone she met, and over time, Clover opened up to other students, too, though she was still quiet and an introvert. What people loved most about her, though, was that she was the only one capable of calling Thistle out when was being too pushy or bossy, or trying to use her magic to brag in front of those who lacked it.

Alphys was relieved, but Undyne was proud. She had known that they would be fine, and they proved her right, too. It wasn't as if they were popular; Thistle's pushiness and Clover's tendency to fixate on things tended to make the other kids shy away at times, but they did make friends, and they always had each other. They were best friends as well as sisters, a bond that only grew once they went to school.

That first year went by so fast, it was shocking, and not just to Alphys and Undyne. On the last day, as they walked home, together, Clover was actually crying. Undyne scooped her up and held her, asking her why.

"Because it's over!" Clover cried.

"Uh." Thistle blinked up at her sister from behind her glasses, her sharp eyes even sharper. "Clove, you're stupid."

"Don't call your sister stupid," Alphys snapped, causing her to blush and stutter an apology.

"Peridot, sweetie, it's only over for two months," Undyne told her with a gentle grin. "Soon, you're gonna _yearn_ for those two months!"

 _"No!"_ Clover protested. "I love school!"

"Me, too," Thistle agreed. "It-it's fun, and I l-like to learn."

With a smile, Alphys grabbed her hand, then grabbed Undyne's. Undyne smiled back at her; both were thinking the exact same thing.


	9. Lessons

"I'm not wearing it."

"Please? Look, _we're_ all wearing them!"

"So?"

"Mom, come on! Don't be so silly!"

"Yeah!"

Undyne glared at her wife, then her daughters - Thistle, then Clover - before she snarled, grabbed the wig from Alphys's hands, and shoved it on. When Alphys reached up to tuck her red hair beneath it, as well as fluff the short blue locks out to cover the rest of it, Undyne growled but merely crossed her arms, looking away. She _had_ to look away; otherwise the sight of Alphys beaming at her from beneath a curtain of long white hair would have made her grin, and she had a point to make, dammit.

Thistle clapped and jumped up and down, her own hair hidden under a longer blue-hued wig, while Clover grinned from beneath a shorter, wavy version of Alphys's. Undyne sighed, then looked back at them, before smiling and rolling her eye. "Shut up," she said, and was immediately hugged by all three.

It was Halloween, and this year, the four wanted to go out as something both fun and older than their usual costumes. It was Clover who suggested _Fire Emblem: Awakening,_ and Thistle who made it into a huge ordeal, so much that Alphys had the costumes done by the end of August.

Undyne and Thistle were Chrom and Lucina, while Alphys and Clover were Robin and Morgan. Undyne was stoked by the idea, especially since it meant a new sword for her to play with, but she hated wigs; they itched and made her scalp all sweaty.

But then, those details were easy to overlook when her family looked at her like that, all happy and cheerful.

"Well, it's dusk," said Undyne, even as Thistle continued to hug her. "Shall we get you punks some free cavities?"

"Yes, please!" Clover replied, clapping happily.

Halloween on the surface wasn't all that different than it had been Underground, except that there was more variety when it came to the activities. Even in New Home, compared to the most sedate of human cities, the Underground practically slept through the holiday.

Thistle and Clover, however, only knew the surface version, and had only known it for eight years, now, ever since they started trick-or-treating at two. It was their favourite holiday, which was good, because it was also their mothers', and they were always excited months prior to it.

For almost a decade, they had little to no trouble when they went out, as the holiday seemed to be one that humans didn't mind sharing with monsters (unlike Christmas). In fact, humans seemed to look forward to it, probably more for novelty than anything else, as many felt that the monsters dressing up was pointless - but the monsters didn't care.

They went up and down several blocks and loaded up on free candy, reveling in the attention they got, especially from other fans of the game, who sometimes stopped them to take pictures of them - sometimes even with them.

Once the girls were satisfied with their haul, they detoured and went right to their final stop, the one that was made into tradition by now: a medium-sized house near their apartment, one that had been bought seven years ago, called New New Home.

Frisk greeted them with a huge grin, dressed up as Ness from Earthbound. "Finally," they said, leaning down and hugging their almost-cousins tight, bringing a duet of delighted giggles from them. "You both look amazing! Get in here!" Frisk released them, and as they ran into the house, Frisk turned to Alphys and Undyne, hugging them, too. (Though still short, Frisk was now taller than Alphys, and had to lean down to hug her, though they were still shorter than Undyne.)

At twenty-one, Frisk was an accomplished adult, one who had to grow up fast but still managed to maintain their youthful optimism and cheer. They were still the ambassador - officially the Ambassador of Underground-Surface Affairs - and loving it. It was now their full-time job, and they took each challenge that came with it like a puzzle to be solved. For now, they still lived at home, but had plans to move out when they could afford it.

"You look like a dweeb, punk," Undyne declared of Frisk with a huge grin, putting an arm around them and making them laugh.

 _"I_ think you look great!" Alphys said, shooting Undyne a stern look - one she merely smirked at.

"Thanks, both of you," Frisk replied, their eyes shining. "You look amazing, truly. Those two are adorable!"

"Flattery makes me suspicious, human," Undyne said, eyeing them closely.

"That's your prerogative," they decided, making Alphys laugh.

By the time they got to the kitchen, Thistle and Clover were already sitting at the table and sipping marshmallow-loaded hot chocolate. Toriel was setting two more - larger - mugs on the table with a smile when they walked in. Asgore, seated at the table already, grinned at them, his beard already decorated with marshmallows. He and Toriel were not dressed up, but that was normal; their favourite holiday was and always would be Christmas.

Alphys sat down beside Asgore and greeted him with a touch to his arm and a warm smile, and he patted her hand with his usual, "Howdy! How are you?"

Undyne hugged him before she sat down, prompting Toriel and Frisk to sit down, too. "We scored," she reported.

Clover nodded, while Thistle threw her hands up and cheered. "My hands hurt!" she added as a confirmation, which made everyone - save Clover, who was similarly afflicted - laugh.

Over the years, Alphys and Undyne had not only watched Frisk grow up into a strong, loving adult, but they also got to watch Asgore and Toriel reconcile and eventually remarry. It was at times painful, as they had much to work through, and much of it was agonising. But they got through it together, somehow, and ended up stronger for it. Now, they were, well, gross - but in a good way.

Frisk was especially overjoyed, as they loved both of them so much, and loved it when they were happy - and they clearly were happiest together, despite the lingering shadows. They loved having them both as their parents, and thrived alongside them. Every year, Alphys and Undyne got to see, on their favourite holiday, some of their favourite people in the world, grow closer and happier. And when one lived in a world that constantly changed around them, it was nice to see.

It wasn't as though they never saw Toriel and Asgore other times, however, as they saw them both almost every day at work. But there was something nice about seeing them so homey together that struck a chord with them both. All four of them looked forward to their last stop of the night every single year. It, besides the candy, was the highlight of the night.

Therefore, it was pretty routine, and once Thistle and Clover started getting tired, they headed home, where they spent time examining their spoils before going to bed.

* * *

At ten, Thistle and Clover had started fourth grade with much anticipation, as this was the year that they would finally be taught by their mothers. So far, they only had Undyne for gym, but by the second semester, they would also begin science, which meant Alphys - which meant more excitement.

For the most part, it took several weeks for the novelty to wear off, so by the time November came along, both girls - Thistle, especially, who hated exercise - came to almost regret their anticipation. The reason was simple: Undyne was a hard-ass, and made no exceptions for her daughters. If anything, she expected more from them and worked them _harder,_ simply because they were hers.

Clover, who was like Undyne when it came to physical endevours, decided to see it as the ultimate challenge, one she threw herself into quite adamantly. As a result, she actually thrived, deciding that she loved her mom's class the most.

Thistle, however, _hated it._ She always complained, was always the last to participate, and was the loudest whiner. It drove Undyne crazy, as she had thought, out of everyone she taught - Clover included - that Thistle would love gym and sports, like her. When she tried to see if Thistle just needed a challenge and made it harder for her, it backfired spectacularly when she stormed out of class and hid in the change rooms for the rest of the period. Clearly, when it came to this, their daughters defied their looks.

Something, however, alarmed Undyne, as she was going over her notes for the new year. She was reading them over carefully one night, perfectly calm, until her eye landed on one of the lessons, and she stared at it for a full minute before going red and shouting, _"Alphy!"_

Alphys, who was not only in the same room as her, but merely a metre or so away, paused the game she was playing and glanced at her with wide us. "Uh?" she offered, bemused.

It was enough. "Alphy, we have to expel the punks!" she snarled, holding up the lesson plan.

"Er?" Alphys tried again.

"In the new year, Alphy," Undyne continued, her eye blazing with panic. "What do I always teach fourth-graders?!"

Alphys paused. Then she got it. "Ah," she concluded calmly, relaxing almost at once.

"How can you be so calm about it?!" Undyne demanded. "They're our babies! We can't teach them that!"

"Then lower your voice, because I'm almost positive they can hear you," Alphys replied, turning back to her game. "And no expelling."

Undyne stormed over to her and sat down beside her, grabbing the controller and pausing the game again, making Alphys sigh and look at her.

"Alphy," she whispered, her voice a terse hiss. "We can't teach them about sex!"

Alphys stared at her incredulously. "Why not, Undyne? It's sex. It's fine. They're already asking questions, so they need to know. Why are you so scared about it?"

Undyne burst out, "I want my babies to stay _babies!"_

Alphys paused, biting back her initial response. As a mother, too, she understood. But as a woman who remembered being a girl, she understood even more. Her sex education had been sparse, and much of what she learnt was done on her own time - and with a feeling of shame. She did _not_ want their daughters to feel the same way about their own sexualities.

So, very gently, she placed a hand on Undyne's knee and said, "They have the right to know. Better to hear it from you, someone they love and trust, than through other methods - like online, for an example."

Undyne looked horrified by the very thought of that, well aware of how easily they could 'learn' about sex that way - and about details she wanted to spare them of this young. She sagged a little in defeat, sighing deeply to emphasise it.

"If anything, I think it's great that they get to learn it from you," Alphys admitted, smiling. "That way, they know that they can come to us any time they want if they have any questions."

"True," Undyne agreed, though she still looked glum about it. "I just... don't want them to do it, yet."

Alphys laughed, making her scowl. "Undyne, they're ten! I highly doubt they're interested in doing anyone except themselves!"

 _"Alphy!"_ Undyne yelped, looking scandalised. "Don't say that!"

Alphys laughed again. "Undyne, since when are you such a prude? Don't tell me that you didn't at that age!"

Undyne blushed. "Well... okay, yeah, I did - fuck off - but I don't like to imagine _them_ doing that!"

"Of course not!" Alphys wrinkled her nose. "But there's nothing wrong with it, and they should know that. It's healthy. They should learn it from you, first."

Undyne sighed, looking defeated. "Alright. But what if they ask us about our sex life?"

Alphys shrugged. "We tell them enough to assure them, but not enough to gross them out."

"Alphy," Undyne said, her eye going wide again. "What if... what if they question us about our sexuality?"

"Oh, you mean, how we're both women, when the 'norm' is a man and a woman?" When Undyne nodded, Alphys smiled. "We're all they really know. I think it's more likely they'll ask what men are supposed to do in a relationship."

"Do... do you think...?" Undyne hesitated.

Alphys, however, understood. "Do I think they're gay? Like us? I honestly don't know. Straight parents have gay children; why wouldn't gay parents have straight children? Especially us monsters." She shrugged again. "I personally don't care, as long as they're happy, safe, and true to themselves."

Undyne nodded. "Yeah," she agreed. "Do you think they get made fun of, for having two mothers?"

"Maybe," Alphys admitted sadly. "But most likely not, at least when it comes to monsters. That could change once Toriel is allowed to admit human children to her school. Humans are rather close-minded when it comes to sexual acceptance."

 _"You_ like men," Undyne blurted out, before blushing and looking apologetic.

Alphys took no offence, however. "Yes," she agreed. "But I'm more of an Undynesexual, now, and plan to be for the rest of my life." She grinned, and Undyne laughed, blushing again and clinging onto her, kissing her cheek loudly.

"So, do you think you can do it?" Alphys asked after a moment.

Undyne nodded. "Yeah," she concluded. "But it won't be easy."

"If you ever need me, you know where to find me."

That comforted Undyne at last, and she relaxed.

* * *

Over the winter holidays, Undyne and Clover worked out together. Both were stir-crazy over being idle and banned from the too-cold outdoors, so they spent every spare moment in the condo's gym and pool. It was during one of these times that Undyne had an idea.

"Peridot," she said, placing her hand atop her youngest's head gently, making her grin. "Have you felt anything like magic stir in you, yet?"

Clover paused, chewing on her bottom lip in thought. She leaned against the treadmill that Undyne was currently using, herself taking a small break. "No. Or at least, I think no? Sometimes I feel..." She hesitated, blushing, but Undyne smiled at her, so she went on. "Sometimes I feel almost... staticky. Like I can give people static shock just by touching them."

Undyne stopped the treadmill and jumped off, grinning. "That's magic!" she declared. Clover lit up, almost quivering from her happiness, and Undyne laughed, finding it adorable. Gently, she took Clover's hand and led her to the yoga area, standing about a metre apart and across from her. "Okay," she said. "I'm gonna teach you how to summon it, and how to use it."

"Does Mummy have magic, too?" Clover wondered.

"Yeah," Undyne agreed. "But she usually uses it with her work. She's got electricity, like you, which works great with all of those machines. Now!" Undyne stood up straight, holding her hands before her, palms up and open. "Concentrate on that staticky feeling until you feel almost jittery from it."

Clover nodded, copying Undyne's stance and concentrating. It took her a while, but soon, from both palms came a tiny, electric-filled ball of bright yellow light.

"Keep your eyes closed for now," Undyne advised, her voice wavering with pride. "Now, picture those two little balls as something you'd want to fight with, something you'd trust to protect yourself with."

"But Thistle only uses balls," Clover protested. "Why do I need a weapon?"

"Thistle also knows how to make shields with her magic, but prefers to use it to annoy people, instead," Undyne explained.

Clover giggled, then went quiet as she concentrated again. Slowly, the tiny globes stretched out and formed into two daggers, crackling with energy. Clover's hands closed over the handles, and she smiled, her eyes still closed.

Undyne was grinning. "Okay, open your eyes."

She did, and she went pink, her eyes glowing both from the reflection of magic as well as from something within. Her smile was huge. "Oh!" she cried, taking an experimental swing with one of the daggers; it sang with both force and magic, and Clover went red. "I love this!" she admitted.

Undyne summoned up a spear in reply. "Good. Now, try to hit me!"

Clover blinked in surprise, then caught the look on Undyne's face: proud anticipation. With a nod, Clover gripped the dagger and threw herself forward.

From then on, exercise consisted mostly of this, something that made both of their hearts - as well as their magic - sing.

* * *

It was probably a good thing that it went the way it did, with as little fuss as possible. Once the new year had come and gone, and Undyne was finally forced to teach her daughters about sex, she was a bit of a basket of nerves at the start. She stammered a lot, avoided looking at Thistle and Clover in the eye, and laughed nervously way too many times. However, she got through it, and by the time she was done, she was finally able to look her daughters in their eyes again, though she was very, very red.

"Any questions?" she concluded.

Thistle's hand shot up first, and she sighed and nodded to her. Her daughter was frowning, her eyes narrowed and clearly confused. "Uh," she stammered, blushing. "Uhm... s-so, you...you w-would be... gay?" she asked. "Be-because you on-only like girls?"

"Right," Undyne agreed.

"Wh-while Mu-uh-Doctor Al-Alphys is... bi?"

"Bisexual, yes."

"Wh-what's it, uh, called again, if-if you're a girl... and you on-only like.... boys?" Thistle asked, her voice small with shyness.

Undyne paused, eyeing her closely for a moment, before she said, "Straight, or heterosexual."

Thistle nodded, but Clover raised her hand and blurted out, "What if you just don't care?" she demanded. "What if you just like what you see, regardless of whatever they have or are?"

Undyne and Thistle, as well as most of the rest of the class, blinked at her, but she didn't waver. "Uh," Undyne said slowly. "That's either being bisexual or pansexual."

Clover nodded. "Okay, cool." She smiled, her cheeks pink, clearly pleased.

After that, her daughters had no other questions, but other students did. Undyne answered them as best as she could, but occasionally her eye would drift back to either one of her daughters. Thistle still looked shy, while Clover looked oddly satisfied.

* * *

"Uhm," Thistle murmured later, as the four walked home together. She had her hands tangled in front of her, blushing as she looked up at Undyne. "Mommy, are you m-mad at me?"

Undyne blinked down at her. "Why the heck would I be mad at you?" she asked, genuinely confused.

"Er, be-because I'm, uh... straight?"

Undyne rolled her eye and grabbed Thistle into her arms, shoving her under one of them and making her scream and then giggle in delight, which in turn brought laughs from Clover and Alphys. "Again, why the heck would that make me mad at you?!"

"Uh," Thistle said between laughs, "because you-you're... gay?"

"So what?!" Undyne growled, ruffling her hair before setting her back down onto her feet; she staggered a bit but kept her balance. "As long as you're happy and safe, I don't care!"

"Same here," Alphys agreed. It was true, after all.

Thistle looked so relieved that it offended Undyne a little, but she didn't push it. The last thing she wanted to do was to alienate Thistle, when clearly she already felt like the odd one out.

"Personally, I think you're boring, Nat," Clover admitted. (She liked Thistle's middle name and preferred to use it when addressing her.) "I like guys, but girls are cool, too. Or whatever, really. Why limit yourself, when people are so awesome?"

Thistle glared at her. "I can't help it! Shut up!"

"Thistle, don't tell your sister to shut up," Alphys broke in automatically. "Clover, don't judge your sister for something she can't change."

Both went quiet, scowling at each other. Undyne and Alphys looked at each other over their heads with a shared smirk, one their children didn't catch - luckily.

"Question," Clover said suddenly, startling everyone else. "Thistle and I were made with magic and the sex thing, right?"

"Yes," Alphys agreed. "Because we're monsters, we use magic and sex to reproduce - have babies."

"But humans don't use magic to have kids; they just do the sex," Clover added, her eyes wide. "How... how is it that there's _any_ space left on the surface that's not covered in human babies, if that's the case?"

"Yeah!" Thistle agreed, her sharp eyes going wide, too. "If they have babies every time they do sex, how come the whole world isn't full of human babies?!"

Alphys and Undyne couldn't answer. They had to stop, laughing so hard that they clung to each other to stay standing.

 _"Mom! Mum!"_ Thistle snapped, stomping her foot furiously. "This is a serious issue! Why aren't there a kajillion human babies?!"

"Humans do it for fun, too, like you two do," Clover then said, her voice calm - though now her mothers were staring at her, shocked - and in Undyne's case, mortified. "So how do they not have babies if they want to just have fun?"

"Stop that!" Undyne suddenly growled. "Your mum and I... uh... we don't!" She went red, looking at Alphys for help. "Shush!"

"Pfft," Thistle snorted. "Yes, you do! It's whenever you lock the door, right? And giggle a lot? We can sometimes hear you."

"Yeah," Clover agreed. "We only figured it out today, though."

Now Alphys was red, though she was considerably calmer than Undyne, who looked ready to either implode or run away. Alphys looped her arms around her wife's waist, both to keep her in place as well as try to calm her.

"Okay," Alphys said slowly. "You're smart. You-you're _really_ smart. You're right: your mom and I do have sex."

"Haha!" Thistle crowed, while Clover nodded sagely.

"I'm gonna punt you!" Undyne shouted at them. "Punt you straight into next Tuesday!"

"Only Thistle is straight," Clover giggled, earning her a punch to the shoulder. "Ow," she concluded, but she didn't protest or complain beyond that.

"Whatever!" Thistle growled. "You still haven't answered our question! Where are all of the human babies?!"

Undyne looked at Alphys helplessly, and she sighed. "Alright. I'll explain it to you. But let's walk and talk, okay?" When they both nodded, she began.

It was an interesting walk home, to say the least.


	10. Differences

Thistle loved water. It was one of her favourite things in the entire world. Whenever Undyne and Clover decided to work out in the gym, Thistle and Alphys would go to the pool. It was a salt-water pool - almost perfect for a fish monster - and one of her favourite things was to just sink to the bottom and sit on the floor of the deep end, watching the lights play on the water around her, or the way her hair clouded upwards towards the surface. Alphys would spend the time either swimming laps or relaxing in the hot tub, and Thistle had to surface at least once a half-hour to reassure her mum that she was okay.

She loved doing this, because it was the most peaceful she could be. The water was quiet and soothing, and it enabled her to go through all of her thoughts, allowing them to dissolve around her like the bubbles that lifted from her skin. And she had a lot of thoughts - that could be said, and with quite a bit of emphasis.

Thirteen, as far as she was concerned, absolutely _sucked._ People were always telling her to calm down, to be quiet, to use her indoor voice... well, except for at home. Even Clover loved it when she was loud, and Clover was one who also loved to thwart any attempt of mischief she would have - if she wasn't in on it as well, that is.

The thing was, Thistle loved to be loud. She loved belting out her feelings, because she had so much of them and wanted to share them with everyone around her. She wanted people to know how she felt, and why, so that they could feel that way, too. But instead, she was either told to calm down or shut up.

Once, she came home in tears, with Clover holding her hand the entire time with a sympathetic face and quiet, soothing words. Their mothers, already home because they both shared a spare period that semester, were instantly alarmed and at her side immediately, as Thistle was not prone to tears, least of all in such a public and open display. Other feelings? Yes. Tears, however, were private, and they knew that.

Undyne reached her first, kneeling in front of her and placing her strong, always-comforting hands on her shoulders. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked gently.

Thistle loved her mom, so much. Everyone at school always said she was crazy and would kill anyone if she so much as felt like it, but her family knew the truth - that she was a loving, loyal, and caring woman - and loved her deeply for it.

Clover let go of her hand, giving Thistle a sideways hug, before moving out of the way in order not to crowd them. Clover was like that, very intuitive about personal space and privacy.

"Everyone thinks I'm too loud," Thistle admitted, her voice soft and shaky. "They always want me to shut up."

Undyne narrowed her eye, her hands moving up to her eldest daughter's face. Thistle's eyes filled with fresh tears and without control, and Undyne's eye blazed.

"Listen to me, Thistle," she said, her voice sharp. "Unless you're disrupting class or being obstreperous or insulting someone, be as loud as you wanna be, as you feel you _need_ to be, got it?" She gently brushed the tears from Thistle's cheeks away with her thumbs. "You're _you,_ and if you wanna be loud, be loud! As long as it doesn't hurt anyone, who cares what they think?"

Thistle lunged forward and hugged onto her mom tight, bursting into grateful tears. Her mothers didn't care if she was loud, and that meant a lot to her, more than she could even begin to describe. With that, she knew she'd always have their support - even Alphys, who was quiet, herself, but who looked at her with a warm, knowing smile and nodded - and that they would always have her back, no matter what.

But still, Thistle thought now, raising a hand and watching the bubbles play around her fingers. It still hurt, anyway. Undyne and Alphys couldn't always be there - though she knew they tried - and though Clover also tried, neither could she. Learning that balance was going to be a life-long struggle.

Suddenly, there was a huge splash, and Thistle started, looking over to find her mom swimming towards her with a huge grin on her face. Thistle lit up and floated out of her sitting position, and Undyne grabbed her into a hug as soon as she reached her. Thistle clung to her happily, and together they floated to the surface of the pool.

Alphys was standing at the ledge, wearing a towel over her shoulders like a cape and smiling. Clover was beside her, still wearing her work-out clothes (as was Undyne, Thistle noticed with surprise) and smiling, too.

"Nat!" said Clover, her green eyes flashing. "Should we build you a pond to sleep in instead of a bed?"

"Har har," Thistle answered, accompanying her words with a splash. Clover both shrieked and laughed, and Thistle smiled. Undyne let go of her, and Thistle climbed out, Undyne right behind her. Thistle then went to her sister and tried to shake her hair out on her, but Clover hid behind Alphys, who was shaken on, instead.

Undyne laughed, especially when Alphys sighed. "Well," she said flatly, "At least I'm now cooled off."

Thistle grinned at Alphys, who smiled back. Though Thistle was a lot like Undyne when it came to looks and temperament, she and Alphys shared a bond over the desire for long, quiet moments of repose, as well as an aversion to physical activity. (Swimming, they'd decided, didn't count, especially for Thistle, who felt it was more of a necessity than a sport.)

"So what do you punks want for supper?" Undyne wondered, one hand absently brushing a few drops of water from Alphys's cheek, a gesture that made her smile up at her.

That was something Thistle loved to see, probably the most out of everything: her mothers not only in love, but so in love that it was second-nature, appearing in subconscious moments like that. Whenever she had any questions about what love was, all she had to do was look to them to know, and it made her feel incredibly lucky. Even when they fought (something that always scared Clover no matter her age, as it was usually shouting and not much else, and Clover hated angry shouting) they always patched things up before they went to bed.

"Never," Alphys said once to her, when she asked about this, "go to sleep with your anger. Even if it means staying awake with it through the night until you're ready to make amends. Forgive each other, so that when the sun comes up, you can see it as a sign of a fresh start."

It was a lesson Thistle always kept at the back of her mind.

"I want pizza!" Clover declared, raising a hand in the air. Thistle smiled; she _always_ wanted pizza. Clover worked out with Undyne, but she also had Alphys's love of junk food, and would always be a little chubby. It was okay; like Alphys, it suited her.

Undyne rolled her eye. "Why do I bother asking _you?"_ she wondered, which made Clover giggle. "Thistle, how about you?"

She thought about it. "Sandwiches," she decided, grinning. She loved sandwiches, because there were so many choices, and they were always good.

"Alphy?" Undyne turned to her wife, who blinked in thought.

"Er," she said, blushing suddenly. "I would like... Indian food."

Undyne sighed. Clover stared up at Alphys and suddenly lit up. "Me, too!" she said, clapping.

"You just said pizza, Clove!" Thistle grumbled. It was so like her. She always flip-flopped on decisions if something she deemed better came along, and she never stuck to her original choice. Thistle didn't understand how anyone's mind could be so frivolous.

Undyne chewed on her lip for a moment, then said, with a huge grin, "We'll do both!"

Clover clapped again, but Thistle was confused. "Why?"

"I want sandwiches, too," her mom admitted with a small smile, one that made Alphys laugh. "Let's go, punks. And you, Alphy, my love." She threw her arm around Alphys, who blushed a little but leaned into it with a smile.

Thistle also smiled and followed, Clover not long behind.

* * *

Clover loved pretty much anyone who earned it. Unlike Thistle, who kept much of her more personal feelings hidden behind that layer of loud bravado, Clover kept all of her feelings on her sleeves. It meant she got hurt more often, but she'd rather get hurt trying than be impervious and experience less of what life had to offer.

She was no social butterfly despite this, but her love of athletics earned her a few acquaintances in those fields (her favourite was always track and field). Thistle, however, would always be her best friend, as she was hers. She liked her sports friends well enough, and wished she could be closer to some of them, but even at thirteen, she had yet to really want to enough to make the effort. Right now, she wasn't lonely, especially with Thistle at her side.

"It'll be different once you reach the higher grades," Undyne told her. "Once you get past that in-between stage of kid and teen, it'll be easier to make and keep friends, and real ones, too."

Clover believed her, especially since it was the same for Thistle. Most kids were intimidated by the sisters, not just because of their personalities, but also their parents, and those whom her parents knew. But then, Clover reasoned, if that's all it took to scare them away, they probably weren't worth the time.

Plus, Clover was shy. It was true that once you got to know her and she was confident around you, she showed most of herself. But never all - not yet. She saved that for her family. For now.

"Want some naan, Nat?" she wondered, glancing at her sister. She knew Thistle loved bread, especially naan. Thistle grinned at her and nodded, so she ripped off a generous chunk and gave it to her.

"Thanks, Clove," she said happily, biting into it right away, which made Clover far more happy than she would have been eating it, herself.

All four were now seated in their kitchen, eating their food and chatting about their day. Clover usually preferred to go last and listen than share right away, unless she was asked, as she figured her days were too boring to share.

Unlike her mothers'.

"So they mixed the wrong one in," Alphys was saying, dipping a piece of naan into her korma as an example. "And it was instant chaos: clouds of orange, screaming, things being thrown at those clouds while others tried to escape..." Alphys rolled her eyes and sighed, biting into the korma-naan a little aggressively. "I had to use my phone's alarm app to get them all to calm down. And they're the twelfth-graders!"

Both Thistle and Undyne were laughing, but Clover was concerned. "Was anyone hurt? Are you okay, Mum?"

Alphys turned to her and smiled kindly. "Yes, I am," she agreed, touching Clover's hand gently. "And the kids were fine, too - just panicked. Although I did need to throw out a Bunsen burner and three beakers."

"Oh, Alphy!" Undyne cried with a laugh. "Toriel's gonna kill you! That's the third time this month!"

"Sadly," Alphys agreed, tearing into another chunk of naan. "And do mourn me when she does. But then again, it's a small price to pay for student safety, so perhaps it works out."

Clover didn't like science too much - that was more Thistle's thing. Thistle seemed to be able to look at the complex patterns of numbers and letters and hear them speak, whereas Clover looked at the same patterns and got a headache. One thing they shared, however, was their love of reading. Clover loved reading, and was actually quite smart because of it, but just not when it came to science or math. Thistle was the one who got all of that, just like Clover got all of the athletics and attack magic.

Clover loved magic. Though she'd been slow to start, once she was able to use it, she never wanted to stop. Every day she practised using her dual daggers, going through both the routines that Undyne taught her as well as some that she made up for herself for fun. She loved to spar with Undyne, who never treated her like a kid and never just let her win, which she loved.

Thistle, however, liked to spar, but only to see how well she could annoy someone into quitting. She knew and excelled at defence magic - summoning up gleaming teal shields of various sizes - but also loved to toss around teal-coloured balls of light made purely to annoy. If one hit you, it barely hurt, but it stung enough to be irritating. Clover never understood how Thistle could take magic so frivolously, especially since she was clearly good at it, having learned it so early and so easily, too.

"Hm," Undyne said, breaking Clover from her reverie. "Reminds me of when I was a kid in science class, once--,"

"No," Alphys cut in, once she saw her daughters light right up. They both loved hearing stories from when either of their mothers were younger.

"--and I accidentally may have misread something on purpose on how to make benign materials explode--,"

"Undyne!" Alphys broke in again, looking pale. The last thing she wanted was to encourage either of them to cause trouble - especially in her own classroom.

"--with magic," Undyne kept going, giving her wife a huge, toothy grin - one that was met with crossed arms and a glare. "And I may have ended up blowing up the entire lab so badly that the school had to close it down for a month for repairs."

Thistle burst into laughter, as did Clover, whose laugh was occasionally punctuated with an errant snort. It was fun to picture a young Undyne standing in the chaos she caused while laughing her ass off in glee from it.

"However!" Undyne suddenly added, her face sombre and her voice sharp. "I ended up in _big_ trouble. They called the Guard on me, and it wasn't pretty. I had to do community service in order to pay off the damage, which sucked." She gave Alphys a soft look, who was now looking slightly mollified by the change in tone. "It wasn't worth it." She turned to her daughters. "So don't be idiots with stuff you don't understand, and always listen to your teachers, got it?"

Both girls nodded, taking it to heart. It was a funny story, true, but the lesson learned was the most important part of it.

Alphys reached over and touched Undyne's hand, looking apologetic, but Undyne grabbed it and kissed it, which made Alphys smile shyly and blush a little.

Thistle and Clover exchanged a look at this. As they grew older, they also began to understand that there were quite a few different types of parents in the world, and found that out of everyone they knew (save maybe Frisk, who suffered quite a bit with Toriel and Asgore's PDA), their parents were, to be blunt, incredibly gross when it came to their displays of love and affection. And these displays were never hidden, never hesitant, and never embarrassing to the girls. It was only when they grew older than they realised that their mothers' level of affection was not typical.

That wasn't to say they didn't fight, because they did - and passionately, usually in loud voices (hence Clover's skittishness) and furious glares. But it never went to anything physical or magical, and it fizzled out and was mended before the sun was down. The worst cases, when shouting didn't solve anything, were either met with silence - which was painful - or video games - which was not. But they always made up, and shortly after, always resumed being as gross as they were before it.

Both girls aspired to be that in love one day, but only Clover had hopes of it being reality; Thistle was too cynical to imagine that it would happen to her.

* * *

"I wish it would," Thistle confessed that night, her voice soft, as they were supposed to be sleeping but couldn't help but talk about this. "I want to love someone the way Mom loves Mum, and vice versa, but..." She lowered her eyes, her sharp teeth biting down on her lip hard, even though it still trembled despite this effort.

"Why don't you think it will, Nat?" Clover wondered gently, curled up already in her blankets with her eyes closed but her mind still wide-awake and listening.

"Because," Thistle snapped suddenly. Clover opened her eyes, surprised. "I-I'm too l-loud. Too ag-agressive. No boys like me, a-and they n-never will." Her eyes filled, though she rubbed them away angrily. "I-I don't even have a d-date for the st-stupid dance."

Clover was quiet for a moment at that. The spring dance was an annual event that began at grade eight and led up to graduation, and this would be their first one. Clover honestly hadn't given it much thought; she was going, but mostly for the dancing and the junk food. She hadn't even put any thought in a date.

"Did you ask anyone?" she wondered gently.

Thistle nodded, her head lowering so that her frizzy curtain of red hair partially obscured her face. "I-I asked Deel--,"

Clover made choking noises, and Thistle smiled a little. Deel was a know-it-all prat, but he was nice to look at, which made everyone overlook it.

"I-I know," Thistle admitted. "B-but I wanted t-to try. Th-then I asked Roy."

Clover blinked in surprise. Roy was a nice guy; she had gym with him, and he was always super-polite and easy with his smiles. "Why did he say no?"

"He isn't going," Thistle said. "He has a family thing."

"Ah."

"Th-then... I finally asked... Vence," Thistle concluded, her voice tiny, now. Clover knew why; Vence was Thistle's crush, a kind guy who liked science like she did and who was also easy on the eyes, being related to Aaron. "He-he said... n-no, be-because s-someone else asked him, first..." Thistle then started to cry, her hands covering her face.

Clover got up and went to her side, hugging her close. Thistle leaned on her gratefully.

"Natalie," Clover said after a moment, "why don't you and I just go it alone? Who says that we need stupid dates to have fun at a dance?"

"N-no one," Thistle murmured.

"I wasn't gonna ask anyone," Clover said truthfully. "So we'll go alone, and to hell with those idiots who said no! We'll make you look so pretty and so badass that they'll be sorry. Oh!" She grinned. "We could ask Uncle Mettaton to help you!"

Thistle looked up, her eyes lighting up a little. "Yeah?"

"Yeah! I bet he'd love to help, Nat!" Clover giggled, and Thistle managed a small smile, pulling away and brushing the tears from her eyes. "It'll be so much fun!"

"You, too?" Thistle wondered.

"Nope!" Clover replied. "I don't care about that, and I want people to be looking at my big sister, not me!"

Thistle smiled wider, her eyes sparking, and she hugged Clover tight. "Clovey, I love you. You're the bestest friend and sister a monster could ever ask for."

"Duh," Clover laughed, messing up her hair. "Now stop worrying about stupid boys and let's get to sleep, okay? Before Mom comes at us with spears. We have a plan, now, after all!"

Thistle nodded, still smiling, and Clover hugged her again before going back to her own bed. Thistle lay down and turned the lights off, and for a moment, there was a long silence.

Then, Thistle whispered, "I still wanna be in love like that, some day."

Clover nodded. "Me too, Nat," she agreed. "Me, too."

* * *

Speaking of love like that...

"Shh," Undyne hissed, covering Alphys's mouth quickly. Alphys's eyes stared up at her, their colour glazed over and dark, her face slowly going red. Her claws dug into Undyne's back - so hard it stung a little - but Undyne barely felt it. She lowered herself down onto her elbows, keeping one hand over Alphys's mouth, before she shifted her hips slightly, causing a spike of heat and pleasure for both of them. "Ah," Undyne whispered, gritting her teeth to shut herself up. Alphys squeaked, arching up against her, her eyes rolling up and her hands now scrabbling at Undyne's back. Undyne grinned, loving that reaction no matter how many times she saw it, and she shifted again, swallowing her own cry, as Alphys struggled to do the same.

It had been a while since they'd been able to be this intimate, having to settle for rushed gropes in the dark or stolen lunges in the shower. This was the first night in weeks in which they'd both had the energy - and circumstance - to actually take their time, to actually make love instead of just getting off. As a result, they were both going all out, because neither wanted to waste it.

Alphys wrapped her tail around Undyne's leg - hard - and arched back again, panting against her wife's hand over her mouth and loving every second of it. Her legs clenched against Undyne's, and she began to grind her hips against hers, another hungry sound escaping her, louder this time.

"Sweetie," Undyne whispered, her voice strained, though she didn't pause in her movements. "I know, I get it, but you gotta be qui-- _ah..."_ Her eye squeezed closed, her breath hitching in her throat, and suddenly she removed her hand from Alphys's mouth and kissed her hard, so hard that they both made a sound from it. Undyne's hands clutched at Alphys's shoulders, bearing down on her and moving harder and faster against her, her face going hot, but nowhere near as hot as the rest of her felt. Desperately, she kept kissing Alphys, something that was returned so well that she got lost in it. Alphys's hands were now tangled in her hair, and it was suddenly too much, all of Alphys was just too much, all at once to be able to hold back from anymore.

 _"Alphy..."_ she moaned out against her wife's lips, her nails digging in, not even realising she said it. Her body flashed hotter, and with a sound of deep relief, from weeks of penting it up, Undyne came, and hard, staggering against Alphys and losing her breath as she did. Alphys kept kissing her, trying to muffle her cries as best as she could, though it didn't help much, especially when it came to her own. "Alphy..." Undyne repeated, though this time her voice was weak. Alphys broke from the kiss to brush the hair from Undyne's sweaty face gently, and she sighed deeply and smiled.

That was the only warning Alphys got, before Undyne's smile widened, and she started moving again, purring faintly from the feeling it brought herself. Alphys's eyes widened, hazing over again, as her breaths turned to gasps, especially when Undyne angled her hips in just the right way, in a way that had her clinging onto her and meeting every move. She was already so close, and Undyne knew it - she could see it in her eyes, feel it in the way her body moved, hear it in the slight raspy edge in each breath - and she leaned down and caught Alphys in another kiss, just as Alphys's eyes closed tight. She groaned deep within her throat, so close, getting so close...

 _"Undyne...!"_ she cried out without thinking, her brain flooded only with her wife, her feelings, all of this. Undyne, still high from her orgasm, merely nodded and followed her cues, leaning down and licking the curve of Alphys's throat slowly, before sinking her teeth gently into the sensitive skin. Alphys cried out her name again, her whole body going stiff, and her orgasm crashed into her so hard she clung to her wife desperately, as though not to do so would somehow make her disappear. Undyne moved her head up and kissed her again, slowing down, and Alphys moaned softly, panting so hard she trembled.

For a moment, once Undyne was still, they kissed, their bodies soon relaxing and cooling, still pressed together and entwined as close and as intimately as possible. Both could feel their hearts racing against each other, so overcome that it was like a daze. Then, slowly, Undyne pulled away and rested her forehead against Alphys's shoulder, closing her eye. Alphys reached up and stroked her hair shakily, her own eyes closed, and for a moment, it was perfect, a pocket of bliss known only to them.

Then that bubble suddenly burst, waking them both up from mortification, when they heard from the other side of the door, "Uhm, are you okay? Do you need help?" It was Clover, her voice gentle and non-judgemental, but also very worried.

"Shit!" Alphys whispered, going scarlet. "Undyne, I'm so sorry!"

Undyne sighed; this wasn't the first time this had happened (and it was oddly always Clover; despite knowing better, when she heard them, she still worried and had to make sure, just in case that one time she didn't was the one time she was needed), and it was always because they got so caught up in each other that they forgot to adjust their volume.

Undyne sat up a little. "Peridot, baby, go back to bed, okay? We're so sorry we woke you. Is Thistle up, too?"

"No, just me." This was also common. Clover was a light sleeper, whereas Thistle slept like a rock once she was under. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Y-yes," Alphys managed to get out. "We-we're so sorry."

There was a pause. Then Clover said, her voice suddenly mischievous, "Did you have fun?"

"Get back to bed right now, you nosy little punk!" Undyne snarled in reply, her face going scarlet. Why did their daughters not only have to be so smart, but also such smart-asses?

"It _sounded_ fun."

"You have five freaking seconds before you _eat spear,_ Clover Peridot!"

Clover giggled, before they heard her walk back down the small hallway and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Undyne sighed, rubbing her face a little, before looking down at Alphys sheepishly. Alphys smiled warmly in reply, holding her arms out to her, both gestures going straight to Undyne's heart. With a grin, she leaned back down and curled up into those arms, relaxing in her embrace immediately.

What they never knew until much, much later was that the sound of her mothers' love filled Clover with happiness - but also deep, longing envy.

She, like her sister, wanted that kind of love, too.


	11. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Embersfire93 for helping me set the beginning scene (by help I mean suggest it to me almost word-for-word and I love you for it) and thus setting this whole chapter into motion!
> 
> And I must thank The_Fox333 for your endless patience with my penchant for smut (as well as not minding it and thus allowing me to be a perv). :D

For the fourth time, Thistle squeaked, just as the image on the screen got gory, and Clover eyed her closely. She had to admire her big sister, then; she was doing her best to be quiet, despite obviously being scared out of her mind. It had been Thistle's idea to sneak out of bed to watch this movie, intrigued by something Undyne argued quite fiercely against their watching it. Clearly, however, she was having regrets, as the worse it got, the paler she got, and the higher her hands crept up from her lap to her face - and over her eyes.

Clover was a little scared - this was true - but it was more in a "that's so disgusting" kind of scared. It repulsed her, but didn't terrify her like it did Thistle, and she found it oddly amusing that it was not only the eldest of the two, but the most outgoing, too, that became a snivelling wreck at the sight of blood and gore - _fake_ blood and gore, at that.

"Hey, Nat?" Clover said gently. It was no use; her sister jumped anyway. "Mind if I scooch closer to you? I'm kinda scared."

"Huh?" Thistle stared at her, her eyes huge on her face. "Y-yes, of c-course, pl-please do. Uh, I m-mean, n-not that _I'm_ sc-scared or-or n-need com-comfort or what-whatever, hahaha, what a-a stupid thing t-to even con-consider! B-but if _you're_ scared..."

"I'm scared," Clover agreed truthfully.

Thistle immediately clung onto her arm, trembling, her face partially hidden behind Clover's shoulder. She damn well knew Clover was humouring her, and knew that Clover knew _she_ knew, but she didn't care. She was _terrified._

Undyne had been absolutely adamant about their not watching this movie, and judging by Thistle's reaction, she'd been right. But there had also been something odd about Alphys's reaction, too, when they'd seen the commercial for it: she'd gone pale - paler than Thistle was, now - and her teeth sank down hard into her bottom lip, her eyes wide and dark. Neither Clover nor Thistle had ever remembered seeing her look that way, before. At the time, though, they'd both figured it was because she'd seen it once before and had been just as scared as Thistle was, now.

By morning, they'd know better.

* * *

They hadn't slept so well. Thistle was too afraid to sleep in case she had nightmares, and Clover kept waking up to the sound of Thistle pacing around their room to keep herself awake.

"Wow," Undyne said the next morning, the moment they sat down at the table for breakfast. "You two look like crap!"

"Thanks, Mom!" Clover replied dryly.

"Are you alright?" Alphys asked gently, patting each of their hands lightly before she sat down with them. "Do you have a big test today or a presentation you're not ready for?"

"Uh-uhm," Thistle stammered, staring down at her cereal. She hated lying, but was also afraid of being honest in this instance. "Uh..."

Clover felt a bit of panic. She had no lie ready, her mind instead going blank the moment she tried to form one. She looked from Undyne, who watched them both in confusion, to Alphys, who looked genuinely concerned.

"C-can I ask you something, M-Mummy?" Thistle then blurted out suddenly. "You-you're a scientist. Wh-what do you think o-of scientists wh-who test their-their theories on ot-others? Do they actually d-do that? _How_ can they do that, i-if they d-do?"

Clover winced, her hand going to her forehead. By asking that, she'd just basically admitted that they'd watched that movie - and she was right.

Undyne went red, her expression now furious. "You _brats!"_ she snarled, slamming her fork down onto the table. "You watched it, after I _told you not to!"_

"Yeah," Clover mumbled, her stomach clenching in shame.

"Did it ever occur to you that there's a _reason why_ I said not to?!" Undyne shouted. "Did you never think that maybe, _as your mother_ , I _know what I'm talking about?!"_

Thistle winced this time, tears coming to her eyes. Clover lowered in her chair, feeling shaky and unable to look at anyone, like she always did whenever anyone yelled.

Alphys, however, had gone frozen in her seat, wearing the same expression she'd worn the night before. Only this time, her eyes were on Thistle, and they were tearing up. Silently, she scrambled to her feet and left the kitchen, her hand over her mouth. Soon, they heard a door shut, and it was Undyne who winced, biting her lip.

 _"Fuck,"_ she whispered, shocking both of her daughters. Though they knew she had a loose mouth, they also knew that it was only around other adults. Around children, she very rarely swore, especially in front of her own.

Clover raised her head, looking up at Undyne, who met her gaze, her eye blazing with her anger. She opened her mouth, but her mom cut her off. "Don't even," she snapped, her voice tight and quiet. She rose to her feet. "You two have no idea what you've done. _No idea._ And all because you refused to trust my judgement."

She then hurriedly rushed out of the kitchen and after Alphys, her face oddly pale. They soon heard a door close again.

"What _have_ we done?" Clover whispered, staring at Thistle, who was crying in earnest, now.

But neither had the answer to that question.

* * *

Undyne found Alphys on the floor of the bathroom, not their bedroom like she'd first thought, sitting down on the floor and leaning against the shower stall, her hands covering her face. Her tail was curled around her legs tight, and she was shaking. She was obviously crying.

Undyne knelt down and touched her shoulder lightly, about to say her name, but Alphys uncurled and threw herself at her instead, almost knocking her over. "Oh, Alphy," she whispered, holding her close and resting her cheek atop her head as Alphys wept.

"Undyne," Alphys choked out, her voice wavering. "They'll h-hate me. Th-they'll think I'm dis-disgusting..."

"No, sweetie," Undyne said gently, closing her eye.

"They w-will. They'll h-hate me, Undyne... they will..."

"Shh," Undyne whispered, her heart aching. "No, my love. They love you. If you explain it to them, I'm sure they'll understand."

Alphys sobbed a little, burying her face into Undyne's chest. When they discussed Alphys's past and how they would eventually tell the girls about it - including their actually meeting the amalgamates - they'd both agreed that sixteen was the best age to bring it to them.

But now, there was this. They were only thirteen, but were already asking questions that were not easy to answer.

"Dammit," Undyne growled. "I really had hoped they'd actually just _listen_ to me for once!"

"Un-Undyne," Alphys said, her voice a little clearer. "Don't you remember being thirteen, and not wanting to listen to what anyone with authority told you what to do? You think they're stupid or are just belittling you because you're young."

Undyne blinked a little. That was actually true; she especially remembered being not only disobedient, but an absolute brat, too. It was also the year she'd started trying to attack Asgore. In hindsight, it was as if by telling them not to, she was practically begging the girls to do it.

"Well, shit," she sighed, rubbing Alphys's back. "I'm so sorry, Alphy."

Alphys was silent for a moment, so Undyne just held her. Then, in a stronger voice, Alphys said, "Maybe it's time."

Undyne looked down at her in surprise, but Alphys looked back at her with clear - albeit a little teary - eyes. She nodded. "Give me today to think on it," she added. "But maybe it's time. If... i-if they choose to hate m-me...." Her face fell a little, and she smiled sadly. "W-well, there's n-nothing I can do. B-but maybe..." She shrugged, trailing off.

Undyne leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "You're brave."

"No," Alphys whispered. "I'm terrified."

"But still brave," Undyne replied. "Stay here, calm down, take all the time you need. Do you want the day off?" When Alphys shook her head, Undyne added, "Then do you want to walk with us?" This time, Alphys nodded, and Undyne smiled. To her, for that alone, Alphys was brave. "Okay."

When Undyne was gone, Alphys got to her feet and stared at her reflection for a long time, her heart aching. Memories of that day - the day her patients, her _friends,_ people who trusted her, whom she loved, only to collapse into nightmares - shivered through her. But she didn't look away from herself, not even when those memories made her tear up, again. Instead, she thought to herself, _I'm older than I was, and wiser. And they're happy, now - well, as happy as they can be.  
_

She smiled faintly, the gesture not only lifting the darkness from her face, but also her soul, and she started to get undressed for her shower.

* * *

Clover and Thistle were waiting for Undyne in the kitchen, where they'd remained sitting with their shame and regret. Undyne noticed, especially when their eyes fell on her and they both sat up a bit, their food untouched.

"Alphy will be fine," she said, before either of them could say a word. Her expression was stern. "It's not up to me to explain why she was upset, but if she chooses to tell you, it may change how you see her. You may even hate her."

Thistle started to cry again, but quietly, and Clover looked confused, as if she couldn't fathom anything doing that.

"You're both thirteen. Maybe a little young, but your cousin was younger when they found out, so maybe not," Undyne continued, her arms crossed as she leaned against the counter. "I hope you'll be mature, and fair, and kind. I can't force you to be. But just remember this: she's your mother, and she gave up a lot to be where she is now, and to give you both what you have."

Thistle nodded, still crying but unable to speak. Clover was still genuinely confused, but she also nodded.

"And next time," Undyne added, her voice suddenly going so cold, it was like frost clouded from her mouth, "actually _do what I say,_ instead of rebelling for the sake of rebelling. You're both so smart, so actually show it, next time."

On that, Undyne turned around and left the kitchen again, going back down the hall.

Thistle covered her face. "I feel aw-awful!" she choked out.

Clover patted her shoulder gently. "Me, too. But... what could possibly be so bad that Mom would think we'd look at Mum differently for it, let alone _hate her_?"

"I could n-n-never!" Thistle insisted. "N-never!"

Clover agreed, of course. Oh sure, in fits of per-adolescent anger, the words "I hate you!" might spill out from either of them if they didn't get their way, but they were never actually _true._ Not even close. So if Undyne was genuinely concerned that they would, then Alphys must have done something _really_ bad.

But, Alphys, do something really bad, enough to make them hate her? Their gentle, shy and silly mum?

It scared them both, the idea of something like that. It scared them very much.

* * *

Undyne very quietly slipped back into the bathroom, fully intending to just share the shower with Alphys in order to comfort her. Alphys welcomed her with a smile, though it was a little on the small side, and Undyne wanted to change that.

Undyne helped her wash, held her close as she did the same for her, and whispered to her soft, gentle words that were both reassuring as well as true. Alphys was so malleable in her hands, weeping a little and resting her head on Undyne's shoulder, listening to and absorbing those words almost desperately. It had been well over a decade, but the shame would always be fresh. Yet Undyne made it bearable.

When they were both done, and Alphys shut the water off, she hugged Undyne tight, her eyes closed. "I love you," she whispered. "I don't know what I did to deserve you, Undyne, but I'm so glad you're in my life."

Undyne cupped Alphys's face between her hands and raised it, so that Alphys looked up at her. Her face was pale with worry, but deep in her eyes was that love that she spoke of, still strong and bright. The face Undyne looked at now was older, lined a little, especially around the eyes and mouth, but it was still one that Undyne found beloved to her. Smiling, she leaned close and pressed her forehead to her wife's, her heart racing all at once with so much emotion. Alphys gazed up at her, never wavering, even though Undyne wasn't wearing her eyepatch (Alphys never flinched at the sight of Undyne's lack of a left eye, not even when she first saw it). Undyne loved her so much for that, along with so many other things.

When Undyne felt Alphys touch her forearms gently, she bit her lip. "Alphy," she whispered, moving closer and pressing her body against Alphys's. Alphys closed her eyes, her hands twitching, before her tail hooked around Undyne's leg. "My Alphy," she added, still smiling. "Just like I'm your Undyne."

Alphys smiled, her eyes opening again, her hands reaching up to push some of Undyne's wet, heavy hair away from her face. "You're your own Undyne," she replied.

"No, my love," Undyne whispered, leaning closer and brushing her lips over Alphys's, and her wife inhaled sharply, her eyes closing halfway, her body shifting closer. "I'm yours. I'm all yours. Always."

"Kiss me," Alphys suddenly begged, her voice raspy and her arms going around Undyne's neck. 

Undyne kissed her, hard, reaching behind Alphys and quickly turning the shower back on to cover any noise they might make. Alphys jumped up and wrapped her legs around Undyne's waist, just as Undyne grabbed hold of her and pushed her back against the wall, pressing against her hard.

Alphys gasped against her lips, her hands getting tangled in her hair, something Undyne found even more arousing. She shifted, angling her legs a little and moving Alphys so that she was lower, and she moved her thigh between Alphys's legs. Alphys opened her eyes and moved with her, lowering herself so that she was astride Undyne's leg instead, and Undyne placed her foot firmly on the ledge of the stall, so that she wouldn't stumble, before she pulled Alphys close and tried to encourage her to move.

Alphys did, sliding herself slowly over the still-damp skin, her own flesh warm and far more wet than damp, but she also lowered one hand from Undyne's hair and began to trail it down - until Undyne grabbed it and replaced it around her neck. Alphys opened her eyes in confusion, but Undyne grinned, her eye flashing.

"Undyne," she whispered, "I want you to--,"

"No," Undyne answered, moving her thigh a little in a way that made Alphys close her eyes - and in turn send a jab right into her. "This is for you, Alphy. Just focus on you."

"Ah... but..."

"Shush," Undyne growled, kissing her again and pulling her close, so close that she made another sound, her hands jerking a little. "Move," Undyne concluded, her hands on Alphys's hips, and Alphys did, sounding almost relieved, clinging onto Undyne tight.

Undyne dug her heel into the ledge as Alphys wrapped her legs around Undyne's thigh and moved herself faster, watching as Alphys started to lose control and abandon everything to her body. She loved to watch her this way, which was why she wanted to be without any distraction. She held Alphys by her hips, firmly but also loose enough to not affect her rhythm, and Alphys's claws were soon digging into her shoulders, her face going bright red and her eyes squeezing shut, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip to keep herself as quiet as possible.

Undyne stared at her, spellbound, smiling but barely noticing it. She knew Alphys so well, now, but when she hadn't, she used to imagine moments like this, moments in which she could watch her in the throes of a passion brought on only by Undyne, herself. She had never known how high-strung Alphys had been before they started being intimate, but it was a glorious surprise, one she took full advantage of when she could - like now. She wasn't lying when she said she didn't need to come, that this was for Alphys, alone. Watching her was a pleasure all in itself.

"Ah...!" Alphys cried, then, stumbling a little; this was also a sound Undyne knew incredibly well by now, and she leaned down and kissed Alphys, something she returned hard, her hands going to Undyne's face as she jerked a little against her. She groaned low in her throat, her eyes rolling up, the sound muffled by both the shower and Undyne's lips, and her body stiffened and pushed up against Undyne's. She moaned again, louder, but luckily still quiet enough not to be heard beyond the bathroom, and Undyne knew she was coming, and hard, and she closed her eye and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her closer. Alphys clung to her, going rigid for a moment, before she suddenly relaxed, practically melting against Undyne. She buried her face into Undyne's neck, shaking and gasping for breath, and Undyne held her close, rubbing her back and kissing her cheeks gently.

"Undyne," she whispered after a moment, her voice so soft. "Th-thank you... I-I didn't know that I n-needed that... until you..." She trailed off, clinging onto her tighter. "Thank you."

"I love you, Alphy," Undyne answered, holding her. "So much. And I know, sometimes, you need to be reminded of that."

Alphys laughed weakly. "You kn-know me so well."

"Yup," Undyne agreed cheerfully, which made her laugh again - exactly what Undyne wanted.

* * *

Undyne meant well, but as a result, all four ended up being late to school. Neither Alphys nor Undyne cared, as they were teachers and could make up excuses to Toriel later, and the girls said nothing, both nervous and wary, still. They would be fine, however, as their mothers would make excuses for them so they wouldn't get into trouble.

When the girls saw that Alphys looked a little better, and was holding Undyne's hand in her normal, everyday way - though she did walk closer to her wife than usual - they, too, felt better. Alphys, though she was still a little embarrassed of her behaviour in front of them, managed to smile at them gently, and was delighted when it was carefully returned. No one said a word about what had caused this awkwardness, instead opting for silence.

It ended up being a good decision.

* * *

By the end of the day, Alphys had decided that it was indeed time to show the girls the amalgamates - so long as the amalgamates were ready to show themselves to the girls. They still lived Underground with some of their family, those who chose to stay behind with them until things got easier for them to come to the surface, too, and the girls very rarely went Underground, though not initially for that reason. They found the Underground bleak, and were always both amazed and sad that their mothers had spent most of their lives there. They couldn't imagine life that way, and were lucky enough not to have to.

At lunch, Alphys spent the time on the phone, talking to the amalgamates and their families. In the end, only the Snowdrakes and two of the Guard Dogs - Greater and Doggo - agreed that this weekend was good. The others were either busy, or simply not ready, yet. Secretly, Alphys was slightly relieved, as a smaller number meant a smaller shock to the girls.

After school, as they walked home together, Alphys brought it up, her voice shaky but firm and set with her decision. "We're going to the Underground this weekend, girls," she said. "There are some people I want you to meet. But before we go..." She hesitated, and Undyne took her hand - and she held it tight. "There's something you both need to know."

* * *

It took a while, but Alphys told them everything over dinner. The girls were quiet the entire time, which helped, as Alphys was nervous and trembling, unable to look them in the eye. Undyne held her hand, too, which also helped, but she was still upset, anyway.

When she finally finished, there was a heavy silence, one that made her feel even worse, and she lowered her head, avoiding looking at anyone.

Until, suddenly, Clover got up and threw herself at Alphys, hugging onto her so hard she almost fell out of her chair. Clover buried her face into Alphys's neck and burst into loud, unrestrained tears, and Alphys felt her stomach drop, though she automatically held onto her daughter tight.

"Mummy!" Clover sobbed, then. "Oh, my god, Mummy!"

Thistle sat there, her hands over her mouth and her face pale, her eyes wide and full. She was shaking, and Undyne got up and touched her shoulder gently. Thistle looked up at her, shaking her head, though why, Undyne didn't know.

"Mummy," Clover repeated, her voice choked up. "I'm so sorry!"

"M-me, too," Thistle whispered. "Oh, Mummy. I... I-I..." She shook her head again, closing her eyes.

Alphys glanced at Thistle, her lips quivering, before her eyes shut and she gritted her teeth, holding onto Clover and starting to weep, herself - only much softer than her daughter. "N-no, don't... d-don't c-cry, my babies," she pleaded.

"No wonder," Clover answered, her glasses askew on her face as she buried her face closer. "No wonder that stupid movie upset you!"

"W-we would n-never..." Thistle whispered, her own glasses streaked with tears. Undyne sat down beside her and hugged her. "W-we could n-never... Mummy, we-we're so sorry!" _Now_ Undyne understood what she meant, and why she shook her head, and she kissed Thistle's forehead gently, smiling faintly.

Alphys kept crying, not really helping matters, as both girls thought it was because they'd hurt her - but they were wrong. She'd expected at least some disgust or suspicion, but never, ever, had she expected this. Not even close. Even Asgore, someone who clearly loved Alphys like a daughter, was shocked when she'd told him, and had needed time to think it through.

But now, here were her girls, at only thirteen, in absolute tears, not because of the horror of her crimes, but because they understood why Alphys was hurting and regretted their part in it. They were clearly not only smart, but also mature - and compassionate.

"Oh, god!" Alphys suddenly burst out. "I don't deserve _any of you!"_

Clover shook her head and clung onto her tighter. It was true that she was shocked; she had no idea that something so seemingly like science fiction or horror could not only be possible, let alone that her own dam had done something similar. But though it did change how she viewed Alphys slightly - more awe, some concern, and a great deal of respect - she still loved her and looked up to her no less than before.

Thistle felt different, yet similar. She loved and respected Alphys the same amount, as well, but she also felt a strange, burning desire to... _help._ She wanted, very badly, to help her mum, not just in terms of support and love, but to actually get into the lab beside Alphys and _work with her._ She wanted to help the other monsters, yes, but she also wanted to help _Alphys._

So when both Thistle and Undyne looked at each other, sharing a look, before they both got up and hugged Alphys, too, Alphys started sobbing, loud and unrestrained, her arms trying to hold onto all three of them at once and as close to her as she could.

"I love you so much," she cried, her voice broken. "I don't deserve any of you, but I love you and don't ever want to let any of you go!"

"Alphy..." Undyne whispered, smiling faintly, tearing up, herself, now. She was so proud, not only of Alphys, but of her beautiful, smart girls. She gave all three of them kisses, more than once, and over and over.

Alphys couldn't stop her tears for quite some time, but her family didn't let her go, not even for a moment. She felt like she was dreaming; she couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't believe that anyone could love her so much to be able to accept what she'd done, and yet here were three people who were doing just that.

When she'd cried herself out, she managed to kiss them all in return, her kisses messy but heartfelt. Then, she got up to clean herself up. When the door to the bathroom shut, Undyne turned to her girls, her eye so warm that it rendered them speechless. It was such a contrast from how it looked just that morning.

"You two," she said softly, reaching up and touching their faces, a hand to a cheek, each, "are wonderful, beautiful monsters, the best a mother could ever hope for."

"Mommy?" Clover whispered. "Why do you say that?"

"You act like we were gonna hate her, because you thought we were," Thistle added, her eyes narrowing. "B-but why would we?"

"Because many people already do, girls," Undyne admitted. "Humans and monsters, both."

"The-they're morons," Thistle snarled, baring her sharp teeth. "Mummy w-was trying to help! We-were _they_ even d-doing anything to-to break the-the barrier?!"

"Yeah, exactly, Nat," Clover agreed, her bright eyes flashing. "It sucks that those monsters got hurt, but they also didn't die!"

Undyne grabbed them both and hugged them so hard they wheezed for breath and squirmed a little. "You _punks,"_ she murmured, her voice wavering - surprising them again.

When Alphys came back, her face pink and her eyes swollen - despite the fact that she practically beamed with happiness - they resumed dinner. Both Thistle and Clover carefully asked questions about the amalgamates, ones that Alphys fielded quite calmly, even when some got sensitive ("Did the families ever say they hated you?" or "Do you think they resent you?"). By the time dinner was done, Alphys actually looked a little cheerful.

They spent the remainder of the evening watching TV huddled close together, before they went to bed. As per usual, Clover and Thistle stayed up a bit, talking about what had happened in hushed voices.

"Natalie," Clover murmured, "things were... really screwed up in the Underground, weren't they? If Mum had to do such things, then the whole place was..." She winced.

"F-fucked up," Thistle finished flatly, though in a whisper (if Undyne caught either of them using that word, they would be subjected to a long, loud lecture and the loss of several privileges).

"Yeah," Clover agreed, her eyes dark. "Poor Mummy. Poor Mommy."

"We're lucky, huh?" Thistle whispered. "I never really thought about it, before."

Clover met her gaze and nodded. She felt the same way.

It was a lesson that, now learned, they'd never forget.

* * *

"Undyne," Alphys gasped out between giggles. "Undyne... Undyne!" She squirmed, trying to avoid the myriad kisses Undyne kept attacking her with, laughing so hard she was crying. Undyne kept her pinned beneath her on the bed, also laughing but not letting up in her attacks. "Undyne!" Alphys cried, playfully and lightly slapping her hands at Undyne's shoulders - to no avail.

That is, until Undyne suddenly caught Alphys's lips with her own, for longer than a few seconds, pressing her body along Alphys's and pulling her close, wrapping herself around her wife like a blanket. Alphys's giggles faded, especially when Undyne carefully licked her lips apart, one hand reaching under her shirt in order to trail her fingertips up and along Alphys's side, making her shiver. Alphys clung to her, her tongue slipping out and touching hers, pushing up against her, and Undyne heard her heart start to race.

For a blissful pocket of time, there was only this: deep, long kissing, coupled with gentle and light caresses, and the slow, gentle shifting against each other, feeling the effect they had on each other. Desire was soon thick in the air, and both were breathing hard, soon grinding against each other, grabbing at needless clothes and pulling them off desperately.

Only then could Alphys whisper, "Undyne, wh-why do you... why do you... w-want me so much?"

Undyne buried her hot face between Alphys's breasts, closing her eye and sighing deeply in bliss for a moment. "Because," she said hoarsely, her own heart racing, now. "You're so brave, my love. You're the bravest person I've ever met, and the best part is that I'm fucking _married_ to you."

"Undyne..." Alphys murmured, unable to elaborate beyond that, her eyes filling with tears. Undyne raised her head, smiling at her in such a way that brought butterflies to her stomach - and yearning to her heart. She reached for Undyne, her tears spilling over, and Undyne slid up and kissed her again deeply, slipping a knee between Alphys's legs and parting them gently before pushing herself closer, so that this time, her own flesh, and not just her leg, intimately touched Alphys's. Alphys was immediately hers - and hers, alone. 

Just as Undyne would always be hers.

Always.

* * *

Endogeny _loved_ Clover and Thistle, so much that they leaned on the girls so hard they fell over into the snow with squeals of surprised delight. Both girls reached up and patted the multi-dog, who in return sprayed ecto-drool at them in their own happiness.

"Ee!" Clover giggled. "Can we bring them home?!"

Alphys smiled, and Undyne laughed, _hard,_ her arms full of Greater Dog - who was armourless for the weekend, but no less affectionate for its Captain.

Doggo was happy, too. "Doctor, Captain, they like Endogeny!" he said. "That's wonderful!"

They agreed, unquestionably, to that.

For a while, the girls and the amalgamate romped in the snow gleefully, Thistle throwing snowballs for them and Clover running around and playing tag. Alphys started to cry, then became embarrassed, having to turn away until she calmed down.

When the Snowdrakes joined them, she became nervous again, but the girls were kind - though clearly a little startled at first - and greeted Snowhen as if greeting a peer.

"Ohh..." Snowhen said to Alphys gently, smiling. "These are... your girls! They're... so lovely!"

Alphys nodded, biting her lip to keep her returning tears at bay, and her girls smiled shyly, flattered and charmed. They were less charmed by the puns offered by Snowhen's husband and children, but that was alright. They liked Snowhen, that was the most important part.

* * *

When they got home that day, Clover said, with no preamble, "Mummy, I want to meet them all. They're so interesting!"

"M-me, too," Thistle agreed, but with additional reasons she didn't voice.

Alphys blushed, a hand going to her cheek, and Undyne grinned, hugging her tight.

Truly, she felt on top of the world - no pun intended.


	12. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks again to EmberSparkFire93 for helping me with this chapter!

Clover hated this, because she always lost. Yet every single time Mettaton came over, she still challenged him. And he never, ever refused, even when she was much younger. He always indulged her and never, ever let her win.

So when Mettaton slammed her hand onto the tabletop, she growled and jerked her hand out of his, glaring furiously. The back of her hand now stung - as usual after this event - and she felt a slight ache in her fingers and arm. "Damn," she muttered, shifting her glare to her uncle, who merely smiled cheerfully.

"Nice try, buttercup," he said, just as cheerfully.

Undyne suddenly appeared beside Clover. "Shift yer gift, Peridot, and watch how it's done," she advised with a grin. Clover got up grumpily and gave her mom her seat, and Undyne sat down and held her hand out and bent up on the table, now grinning at Mettaton and wiggling her fingers at him. Mettaton smirked, an eyebrow going up, before he grabbed it.

From the living room, they heard Alphys sigh loudly, and for a moment, all three shared a conspiratorial smile at it. It drove Alphys crazy when they arm-wrestled, and that sigh was her main response - and protest - to it.

On three, they began, and Clover watched Undyne carefully, her green eyes bright and focused. For a while, it seemed like they were at a stalemate, their arms straining against each other. Then, Undyne suddenly grinned,

"Hey, Diva," she said, her tone sly. "Guess what?"

"Oh, don't try, beauty," Mettaton answered with a grin of his own. "Nothing you say can ever catch me off-guard enough for you to beat me."

"You sure about that, Diva?" Undyne answered, her eye glinting.

"Absolutely, Fish Wife," he replied.

"Guess what happened last week, then?"

 _"No,"_ Alphys suddenly snapped out. "Undyne, don't you _dare!"_

From the floor at Alphys's feet, Thistle took time away from her homework to snicker, and even Clover coughed in order to cover up a giggle of her own - though of course she failed, and Alphys shot her a stern look.

Mettaton looked unimpressed, however. "Really? Going to try and distract me with an embarrassing story about Alphys?" He smirked. "As if I don't already know them all?"

"Er," Alphys blurted out, surprising him. Thistle looked up at her and saw that her mum was blushing. Thistle laughed again, and Alphys glared at her.

"So anyway, last week," Undyne said, her grin almost feral, now. "Alphy had a regular class, right?"

"Undyne...!" Alphys whined, but she was unsurprisingly ignored.

"Sure," Mettaton replied easily.

"Well, during one of the lessons, Alphy got an alert on her phone, one she'd set up aaaaages ago, one that would go off should news come out online about a certain topic."

"Undyne, please?" Alphys tried again weakly.

Mettaton raised an eyebrow. "Do I really want to know this? I'm aware of Alphys's... tastes..."

"Mettaton, read between these lines," Alphys snapped, holding three fingers up and close together.

"Don't be gross," Undyne answered Mettaton. "It was an alert for any online mentions for new information about 'Mew Mew Kissy Cutie Three'."

Alphys growled loudly, now, but the sound only made both Undyne and Mettaton smirk.

"So the alarm goes off while the kids are writing a test, and she actually checks it despite this, clearly forgetting why it exists. So you can imagine what happens, next."

Mettaton grinned. "Chaos," he agreed.

"Such a mild word for so powerful an explosion," Undyne replied. "She shrieked, broke two pens, four vials, and two beakers, all while she went on a long, fast-paced rant about why there was no justice in the world because of _this--!"_ and Undyne slammed Mettaton's hand down onto the table, startling him - but very briefly.

"Cheating," he said sourly. "Using your wife's passion to distract me!"

"Blah, blah, bleh," Undyne replied cheerfully. "I win. Suck it, printer." She grinned at Clover, then got up and left the kitchen, going to join Alphys on the couch - for damage control."

Looking back, it was their last normal, happy night that they had, there, one they would never, ever forget.

* * *

Thistle couldn't sleep, so she did what she'd done for two years, now, when she couldn't sleep: science.

Ever since Alphys had told them about the amalgamates and her failures, something withing Thistle seemed to light up. Every time she saw that sad light in her mum's eyes, that feeling burned. She'd seen it again that night, when she'd been saying goodbye to Mettaton. Thistle had heard their exchange, though they hadn't know it.

"You look so worn out, darling," he'd murmured, touching her cheek, which was pale. She'd smiled weakly but said nothing, so he'd added, "Alphysy." It was a nickname Thistle hadn't heard before, but it made Alphys smile and look down shyly.

"I-I haven't m-made any progress, Metta," she'd murmured softly. "It's been years and years, but n-nothing... I have n-nothing..."

Mettaton didn't answer, but instead had pulled her into a hug. Alphys clung onto him, suddenly sniffling with tears, and he'd murmured something Thistle couldn't hear. By then, Thistle felt horrible, and had decided to leave them alone.

But that feeling lingered through the night, even though Alphys had acted normally after that. Thistle never forgot how sad Alphys had sounded, and therefore, sleep wouldn't come.

So she sat on the floor, surrounded by a slew of her own notes with a box open in front of her, something she'd kept hidden from everyone (except Clover, from whom she couldn't hide anything, really). In that box were tiny amounts of chemicals that she'd pilfered from both the school and her mum's own supplies over the course of two years. In one of the many notebooks she had was a complete list of all of the ingredients in that box. She'd also labeled every single jar of chemicals carefully and clearly, in order to make sure she made no mistakes. Most of her notes were copies of Alphys's, with her own comments added in the margins when she'd tried the same experiments - to the same results.

But tonight, Thistle didn't want to give up. To hear her mum cry - it had really hurt her. So she sat down shortly after Clover fell asleep and went over the stacks of notes, flipped through her notebooks, and absorbed as much as she could, before she opened the box and went to work.

When Clover woke up from the smell of burning plastic, she sighed and rolled over, finding her sister hunched over what could be mistaken as incense - except for the stench. "Ew," she groaned, rubbing her nose. "Can you even smell that, Nat?"

"Shut up, of course I can, go back to kindergarten health class," Thistle snapped. "Or even better, go back to sleep if you just want to be a useless peanut-gallery jerk."

Clover frowned, grabbed her glasses on, and slid out of bed, moving over to Thistle's side of the room and sitting beside her. "Okay, Natalie, you've got me: what the hell is this about?"

Clover and Thistle were different, but they were still best friends. In two years, Thistle's studies began to focus on science and maths, while Clover leaned towards arts and physical education (as well as some shy dating, something Thistle wasn't interested in, quite yet, after her first tenderhearted failures at thirteen). Yet despite this, they were still as close as ever. Therefore, when Thistle was clearly bothered by something, Clover was not only there for her, but bothered, too, even if she didn't understand it, fully. It worked the same in reverse, too. That was just how they were.

"Mum," Thistle murmured, her hands moving fast as she worked, almost too fast for Clover to follow, her fingers parting granules of brightly-coloured dust and mixing them together, before she poured those mixed granules back into another vial. "She cried, tonight, with Uncle Mettaton," she added.

Clover's eyes widened, her mood immediately shifting. "Why?"

"She still wants to cure the amalgamates, but it's not working," Thistle explained, grabbing a sharpless syringe and using it to pour something into the vial that smelt acidic when added to the dust. "So I'm gonna help her do it."

Clover was quiet, eying what her sister was doing closely, her bright eyes focused. She was thinking that their mum had probably tried everything, already - and over the course of years, not to mention with proper schooling to go along with it. And yet Thistle thought that _she_ could do something different, something Alphys hadn't thought of?

"Mum doesn't need to cry," Thistle growled suddenly. "She doesn't deserve to cry. I never want to see her cry, again."

"Natalie," Clover said gently. "You can't prevent anyone from crying if they need to, and you know it."

"I'm still gonna try!" Thistle answered sharply. She swirled the now-bubbling mixture within the vial, her eyes narrowed. Carefully, she shot more acid into the vial, her tongue sticking out in her concentration. Clover watched, interested despite herself, truly fascinated. She never realised how clever her sister was until she saw her doing things like this.

When the solution began to smoke, Clover raised her eyebrows and glanced at Thistle - only to find her sister looking oddly pale. "Shit," she whispered. "Clover, get behind me, now."

"Why?" Clover wondered, not moving.

Thistle quickly placed the vial on the rack designed for it, pushed Clover as hard as she could behind her, and quickly held her hands up in front of her. As the vial began to smoke in thickening stacks, a bright teal-coloured shield burst forth from Thistle's palms and stretched out in front of her. She felt Clover curl up behind her quickly - just as the vial exploded.

* * *

The sound not only woke Alphys and Undyne up at once, but the impact of the explosion also shook the entire apartment. Undyne threw herself onto Alphys, covering her with her body without even pausing to think about anything else. Alphys squeezed her eyes shut, holding Undyne close and trying to do the same, but Undyne was stronger and had her pinned before she could retaliate.

Several things - mostly books - fell from the shelves around them, but none hit them. Undyne carefully pushed herself up off of Alphys, who immediately sat up and checked Undyne over for injuries - of which there were, luckily, none.

Then they both smelt it at the same time: smoke. Something was burning. Both got to their feet, Undyne getting to the door before Alphys. When she opened it, she was greeted by a cloud of sickly-smelling smoke. Coughing, she shoved Alphys back, covering her own mouth with one hand. Alphys hung back, her eyes huge on her face and her complexion pale and sweaty. Undyne dropped down on her hands and knees and started making her way as fast as possible down the short hallway, her eye watering and her breaths harsh in her throat.

It was then that they both saw, at the same time, that the source of the smoke was their daughters' room.

Alphys panicked. She rushed forward, fully standing without even hunching over or covering her nose or mouth, running into the smoke and going right to that door, her claws scrabbling at warm metal until she managed to grab onto it and yank it open. Undyne was right behind her, trying to either stop her or get her down close to the floor, but again Alphys panicked and rushed in.

Thistle's bed was on fire, as were the drapes, and it was spreading quickly. When Alphys saw that, she knew the household fire extinguisher wouldn't be enough, and she threw herself into that bedroom, her eyes now trained to the floor, barely breathing in her fear.

Thistle and Clover were knocked out but otherwise looked only sooty. Alphys suddenly coughed, choking on relieved tears, and she dropped down beside them. She grabbed one of Thistle's arms, then one of Clover's, and slung them both over her shoulders, holding them to her sides as she started a slow crawl towards the door, gasping for breath by now. Undyne went up to her and grabbed Clover, the one closest to her, and together, they began to make their way to the front door.

By now, the fire alarm had gone off in the apartment as well as the entire building. Alphys heard it and also felt it in her heart, the sound causing her to feel panicked again. She pulled Thistle closer and started to drag them both towards the door faster, going so far as to even move past Undyne as she did. Yet it still seemed to take forever until they reached their front door. Alphys reached up and grabbed it, again struggling with it in her panic, until Undyne pushed her hand away and did it, herself. Once the door was open, Undyne stood up, picked Clover up, and ran out the door. Alphys got to her feet, still holding Thistle to her, until Undyne grabbed Thistle and carried her to safety. Once there, they checked over their daughters.

Both were fine. Thistle's shield had absorbed the bulk of the explosion and damage, and they had been knocked out by the backlash of that. Undyne and Alphys managed to get them both awake enough to get to the stairwell, where they then huddled together and listened to the sirens approach their building, soon to be joined by their neighbours for the same reason, looking just as concerned and scared as the four felt.

"Everyone okay?" Undyne wondered hoarsely, holding Thistle under one arm and Clover under the other, all three shaking. Alphys sat beside them, oddly curled up and shaking, her eyes wide and bloodshot. Both Thistle and Clover were crying, and not just from the smoke exposure, though Alphys was silent. It was the exact answer Undyne had expected, so she didn't push it.

Then, Thistle whispered, "I-I'm sorry. I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry..."

Undyne looked down at her and found her already looking at Undyne. Fear as well as guilt appeared on her daughter's face, and she felt a sinking feeling hit her gut.

"Thistle," she said carefully, "did you cause that fire?"

Thistle paled, bit her lip, and nodded slowly, before she hurriedly added, "B-but I d-didn't m-mean to, Mom! I s-swear--,"

"Quiet," Undyne snapped, her ears twitching a little. "We'll deal with it later. I can hear them up here, now." When they listened and soon heard the crunch of wood, they all winced but didn't say anything.

"Mum?" Clover whispered, looking over at her. Alphys still sat immobile, her eyes red and now weeping, still wide with fear, her whole body shaking. Her breaths had an edge to them, a raspy kind that Clover didn't like. "Mummy?" Clover repeated, moving away from Undyne to move close and touch Alphys's pale, wet cheek.

Undyne had noticed by now, too, her full attention on her wife, who hugged onto her folded legs so hard her knuckles were white, staring off into nothing. Carefully, Undyne nudged Clover backwards and placed her hands on Alphys's shoulders, something Alphys didn't even react to.

"Alphy," Undyne said clearly, searching her eyes. "Hey. It's okay. We made it. My love, it's okay." She reached up and stroked Alphys's cheek, but again there was no reaction. Undyne tried again, this time even shaking her a little, and when that failed, Undyne got to her feet and went into the hallway, one that was thick with smoke but starting to dissipate. She waved down one of the firepeople, then told them about Alphys - something that had them following her right away.

"Your wife's in shock," the fireman said, after he'd knelt in front of Alphys and tried to get her attention. When he failed, he pulled out a flashlight and checked her eyes, something she only blinked and twitched at. He then placed his hand on Alphys's throat, looking at his watch as he did for a moment. Then, he leaned close to her and listened to her breathe, and his face darkened. "She needs to go to the ER," he concluded calmly.

 _"Why?!"_ Undyne snarled. "Fix her, here!"

"Ma-am--," the fireman began, before having to scramble forward with Undyne in order to catch Alphys before she fell to the floor. Several of their neighbours, whom had come close out of concern, stepped back hurriedly to give them space, though one or two stayed close, just in case they were needed.

Alphys had passed out, and in complete silence, her eyes just closing and her body just dropping. Undyne had grabbed her arm, and the fireman her shoulder, but it was too late: she was unconscious. "Alphy!" Undyne called to her, pulling her away from the fireman and into her arms, tapping her cheek. "Alphy! Sweetie! Come on!" When Alphys didn't even twitch, Undyne shook her. "Hey! _Hey!"_

The fireman was now speaking into his radio quickly, his other hand returning to Alphys's shoulder, then back to her throat. He sounded very terse, to the point that Clover and Thistle were staring at him, trembling and in tears without even realising it - especially Thistle.

"Is she breathing?" the fireman asked Undyne.

"Is she dust?" she snarled back, her growing panic making her rude and angry, especially from the ignorance of a human who should know better. She turned back to her wife and called her name again, still panicking.

"Wait here," the fireman advised, getting to his feet. "I'm going to flag down the paramedics." He then ran out back into the hallway.

Clover had come closer to Undyne and Alphys, her eyes huge. "Mummy?" she whispered, her eyes on Alphys, not liking how grey and limp Alphys looked.

"Thistle, take Clover downstairs into the lobby," Undyne suddenly snapped. Thistle jumped, turning to her in surprise, but Undyne was adamant. "Do it now, Thistle. When I can, I'll come get you."

Thistle took Clover's hand, as if they were ten again, and pulled her to her feet. Then, the two of them hesitated for a moment, before going down the stairs and out of sight, only Thistle looking back once before they disappeared.

Undyne closed her eye for a moment, then leaned down and held Alphys close to her, ignoring the concerned inquiries around her. She listened to Alphys's breaths, and from them knew what had happened - and why the fireman was so worried.

"Don't you dare, my love," she whispered against Alphys's forehead. _"Don't you dare."_

* * *

Once the paramedics came, and once Alphys was hooked up to oxygen and had breathed in quite a bit, her colour improved and was soon even partially awake, though her eyes were glazed over and searching for Undyne as soon as they opened. When their eyes met, Alphys squeaked out something, her voice damaged by the smoke and muffled by the mask, but her claws dug into Undyne's arm. Clearly, it was relief - especially clear when Alphys began to cry, her hands cupping Undyne's face and rubbing gently. Undyne leaned down close to her on that stretcher for a moment, her forehead pressed to Alphys's, and she nodded. Alphys closed her eyes, her hand relaxing and her head lying back weakly.

By the time the fire was out, Alphys was already on her way to the ambulance, her fingers entwined with Undyne's, her grip light, as she focused on breathing deeply from the oxygen mask. Once in the lobby, Thistle and Clover met her and hugged her carefully. While this was happening, both a fireperson and a security officer from the apartment complex took Undyne aside and told her the worst news she'd heard thus far in her life. She went bright red, her fists clenching, but she gritted her teeth and nodded slowly, clearly understanding what they said. Then, she looked away and went back to her family's side, her face still red but no longer as angry.

She heard Alphys try and say her name, and she looked down at her, then leaned down and shushed her. "It's alright," she whispered. "I'll tell you later. For now, let's just get you better."

* * *

Under Frisk's determined hand, a decade and a half had seen great strides in human-monster integration. This included major municipal operations - many now co-staffed - and this included hospitals, though they were certainly one of the biggest adjustments that had to be made. When Undyne and Alphys had had their daughters, it had been at a human hospital with a small section solely for monsters. It was better than nothing, but it had been dismal at the time, making it a true reflection of the reluctance humans had when it came to sharing their rights.

Now, however, there was no division, no cordoned-off sections. The hospitals were fully accommodating to monsters as well as humans, and with just as much care, too. There were of course exceptions, but with actual monsters on staff, this didn't happen as often as one would expect, especially now that the provincial health coverage plan was finally completed for monsters.

As they waited in the Rapid-Assess-Zone, however, Alphys was unhappy, despite all of this. She kept trying to pull the mask off, insisting she was fine and needed to get back home. She was still in shock, and therefore didn't listen when she was corrected, even from Undyne.

"Undyne, tell them, please," Alphys begged. "I n-need to get home." She reached up to pull the oxygen mask off again, but Undyne grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Alphys tried to use her other hand, but Undyne grabbed that one, too.

"Stop, Alphy," Undyne said sharply. Alphys tugged on her wrists, trying to pull free, her eyes suddenly lighting with confusion and panic. Once that happened, she didn't seem to see Undyne, or even process where she was, instead focusing solely on her hands and trying to get free.

Both Thistle and Clover were in chairs not with them, but in the RAZ waiting room, both of them silent with fear and holding hands tight, by now trembling with fear and exhaustion.

"Alphys, _stop it!"_ they heard Undyne snap, both wincing - especially when they heard Undyne call for a nurse to come help her. She couldn't help it; Alphys was scaring Undyne, now, since she wouldn't stop fighting her. "Sedate her?" the nurse asked gently, and Undyne nodded, still struggling with Alphys's hands. The nurse nodded and gave Alphys the shot with such ease that she didn't even notice at first, until she blinked in sudden surprise, her hands going limp. Her eyes met Undyne's for a moment, a small light of panic still there, before they drooped closed and Alphys lay back, her breaths finally slowing. Undyne gently let go of Alphys's hands, laying them at her sides, before she reached up and gently brushed her fingertips over Alphys's forehead. "Thank you," she murmured softly to the nurse, who touched her shoulder for a moment, before telling her that she would be moved to a room shortly and then leaving them alone.

In that moment, Undyne was glad she was alone with Alphys, so that when her eye filled with tears, she let them come - just for a brief moment. Then, she stood up and called Thistle and Clover over. They went right up to her and sat down, their eyes flicking to Alphys in fear for a moment before staying on Undyne. Undyne sat back down, took Alphys's hand, and said, very softly, "Tell me what happened. Now."

Looking back, both girls knew that it would have been easier to deal with if Undyne had yelled at them, or gotten to her feet and glared at them, or even swore at them. But it was that soft, scared voice that hurt worse than any of the aforementioned ever could. Over the years, Alphys had been a whirlwind of nurturing, never allowing much time to herself, especially if things needed to be done - and especially of them needed her, too.

But now, clearly, she needed them, now, and it was shocking for all three.

"It was m-my fault," Thistle finally whispered, looking down at her dirty hands. "I m-mixed a bad compound, and it ex-exploded. I w-was trying to... try-trying t-to..." She bit her lip, unable to finish, and Clover squeezed her hand.

Undyne was silent, nodding. She didn't look at them.

"R-really, Mom," Clover murmured softly. "It was an accident. Natalie meant well, and if it weren't for her magic, we'd be hurt."

"I know," Undyne agreed, her voice still quiet. "And I'm glad - and proud - that you thought quickly enough to do that, Thistle."

There was a silence. Thistle and Clover didn't know what to say, and Undyne kept her attention on Alphys.

Then, in a sad, tired voice, Undyne said, "Accident or not, the result is the same: we're being evicted."

Thistle went ice-cold, her eyes filling with tears, and she burst into them, her words replaced by them. Clover started to cry, as well, but held her sister close in a hug. Undyne's face fell, and even she began to weep - but quietly, and hidden behind her hand, the only way a parent can ever cry in front of her children.

* * *

They stayed in the hospital overnight, first as patients, then discharged as guests for Alphys. She'd finally been moved to a room she shared with one other patient, and as she was still sedated, once she was settled there, they began to give her IV medication, as well. Her thoughtless rush through the apartment had caused her to inhale far more smoke than the other three combined, and by the time they escaped, Alphys was already starting to feel the damage it caused her.

But she also got oxygen on time, which meant that she would be fine, though they wanted her to stay overnight and closely monitored, just in case. Clover and Thistle sat curled up in folded out lounge chairs beside Alphys's cot, and once her daughters were fully asleep, Undyne curled up beside Alphys in that very same cot. She'd asked before if she could do this, but they'd said no, so she did it, anyway. She didn't care. She curled up against Alphys as best as she could while watching for IVs and other cords, then slipped her arms around her wife and closed her eye with a deep sigh. Soon, she fell asleep.

Undyne awoke from the feel of a cold hand upon her cheek. She opened her eye and looked at Alphys, who was also awake and looking back with exhausted eyes. Undyne examined her closely and found that she looked better, more focused. So gently, she told Alphys what had happened - and what had also resulted from it all.

Alphys started crying almost immediately. "B-but," she whispered, her hoarse voice muffled and her breath fogging up the mask she still wore. "Th-that's our h-home, Undyne... Th-that... that's _our home!"_

Undyne pulled her closer, closing her eye and feeling her own tears come. "I know," she agreed weakly. "But it was our fault, and we can't afford to pay the damage all in one go like they want, and even if we did, we're still booted. We have a month until it goes through and we're forced out."

"Our-our savings?" Alphys whispered, her voice so small that it hurt Undyne's heart.

"We can use them for a bit, if we're cheap. But we can do it," Undyne answered, though she felt a ripple of doubt. "We... can even sell some things, supplement what we already have, and then try and find a cheap place before we're evicted, okay?" She rubbed Alphys's back slowly as she began to cry again. "We can do this, Alphy," Undyne then added firmly. "Remember: you and me, we're unstoppable."

Alphys laughed a little, adding in a whisper, "We don't need batteries to play," which delighted Undyne. It was a major sign that, in the end, Alphys would be okay.

* * *

Early in the morning, Thistle woke up slowly and quietly, slipping from her chair and tiptoeing around Clover's legs. She moved to the side, saw that Undyne was already there, then moved to the other side, slowly crawling up onto the already-crowded cot. She then did something she hadn't done in a decade, and that was curl up into Alphys's side, under her arm and close to her hip. She felt Alphys pull her closer automatically, her arm going around Thistle's shoulders tighter, and Thistle felt her throat close up.

Then, very softly, she heard Alphys whisper, muffled, "Talk to me, baby." Her hand, a little shaky, began to stroke Thistle's hair slowly, and even though she was old enough to not act like a baby and actually act like the mature fifteen-year-old she was, she still ended up breaking down. She snuggled up against Alphys and cried, unable to speak as she did, but Alphys, as always, was patient and kind. She listened as Thistle wept, not once pushing her to speak, so that when she was finally ready to, she found it easy.

"M-Mummy," she whispered. "I... I blew up th-the bedroom using compounds I-I stole from you."

Honestly, after Undyne had told her the full story, by then, Alphys had expected at least something like this. No other chemicals could cause that destructive a fireburst like that. The thing she didn't understand was _why_ Thistle even had those chemicals to begin with. She knew Thistle had grown rather studious in science and maths - and was damned good at both, too - but what could be so important to her that she would resort to stealing from Alphys?

"What did you take?" Alphys asked Thistle gently.

"M-Mummy, before I tell you, I just want you to know, it-it's because I w-want to help you... c-cure the amal-amalgamates..."

Alphys's eyes widened, not even close to having expected _that._ "Y-you what?"

"F-for two years, Mummy, I've been-I've been trying to use your old n-notes and your old compound lists, so that I can b-both re-replicate a control as well as to see if th-there was something y-you m-m-may have missed." Thistle then burst out, "And-and I know it's arrogant, but I want to help you, Mummy! Please, let me help you! I'm so sorry, I'm so, so sorry for everything I did last night, I-I know I destroyed our home and our future and--,"

"Whoa," Undyne suddenly broke in, reaching over Alphys and cupping a hand to Thistle's wet cheek. She'd woken up from the sound of Alphys's voice, but had stayed quiet until then. "Our future is _not_ destroyed," she elaborated, her voice gentle. Alphys nodded in agreement. "We're just up against a bit of trouble is all."

"But, Thistle," Alphys said suddenly, her voice sharp and clear despite the mask. "Never, ever do that again, do you hear me?" She reached over and grabbed her daughter's shoulders hard, startling both Thistle and Undyne. Her eyes, though blazing, were full of tears. "Come to me, Thistle, do you understand? Ask me! You want to help me, yes? Then do it _at my side."_ Her voice broke, and that's when Undyne understood - not only the reason for her fear and panic, but also why she risked her life, too.

Thistle, however, did not understand, but she nodded, the sight of her mum's tears enough to set off her own. "I promise," she said, meaning it with all that she had and was.

Alphys hugged her, then, bursting into sobs of her own. She was loud enough to wake Clover, who got up, came over and tugged on Undyne's sleeve in silence. Undyne scooped her up as if she were half her age, and in her emotional state she didn't even blink in protest. Alphys shifted a little to make room, putting her other arm around her, too. Undyne then closed the gap and held them to her.

"Th-things will b-be hard for a while," Alphys admitted tearfully, her eyes still closed. "B-but we can handle it. We c-can get through it. I-I know we can."

"Just no more damned explosions," Undyne added sharply. When Alphys winced, she was immediately sorry, and kissed her forehead as her apology.

Someday, Alphys would have to explain why she'd reacted the way she did that night, almost killing herself as a result.

But that would come later. Now, it was time to begin to heal, both physically and mentally, and start anew.


	13. Pieces

In the morning, while Undyne and the girls went to get breakfast, Alphys slept through it. She woke up only when she felt a hand on her cheek. It took her longer than usual to fully wake up, dragged under by exhaustion and medicine, and she ended up sluggish and slightly confused.

"Hello, darling." She heard this before before her eyes managed to focus on the source - Mettaton. She smiled and touched his hand, pulling it away from her cheek to hold onto it. "You look just awful," he added, and she laughed softly, tugging on his arm. He leaned down and hugged her tight - so tight it actually surprised her.

"Hi," she croaked out, her throat dry. He pulled away and grabbed a cup of water that was left for her by the nurses, giving it to her. She took it with thanks and drank the whole thing in one go, then sat up a little and smiled up at him. "Sit, sit!" she insisted, waving at the chair beside her. "I'm not due to leave for a few more hours. Talk to me, make it go by fast!"

Mettaton, however, didn't smile in return, something that was starting to worry her. As he sat down, she sat up even more, putting her glasses on and adjusting her IV and oxygen tubes. As he watched her, his face fell, his eyes on those tubes. She paused, and their eyes met again.

"Hey," she said gently, holding out her hand to him. "It's okay."

He grabbed it tight, holding onto it for a moment, before he looked back at her and glared. "Alphys, you complete _idiot,"_ he burst out, his face enraged, now. "What the hell is _wrong_ with you?!"

Alphys started, wincing in sudden shame. She knew exactly why he was yelling, and she didn't want to hear it. "Stop," she answered. "It's d-done, and I'm f-fine, so dr-drop it."

"No. Undyne told me what happened - _all of it."_

Alphys bit her lip and again looked away. Mettaton's grip on her hand tightened, but she didn't look at him.

"Alphys, why did you do it?" he demanded.

"They're my babies," Alphys answered hotly. "That's the only reason that matters, Mettaton."

"I'm not saying otherwise," Mettaton said. "But your panic, why you panicked, and _how--,"_

"Drop it!" she snapped. She tried to pull her hand away in her anger, but he was always stronger than her, and he held fast.

"Alphys," Mettaton tried again. "You know better by now, don't you?" His voice was soft, now, and he rubbed the back of her hand gently. "You're _not_ her--,"

"Mettaton."

Both he and Alphys turned towards the voice to find Undyne walking in, followed by Thistle and Clover, her eye narrowed and blazing. Her tone was tight and icy, and her grip on her bag was so hard, the material actually made a sound as if protesting this treatment.

"Yes?" he wondered, not looking intimidated at all.

"Shut. Up," Undyne concluded, her voice still thin with warning. "If you can't do that, Mettaton, you can leave."

"Undyne," Alphys murmured. "It-it's okay."

"It is," Mettaton agreed, nodding. "I'll stop, Undyne." He met her gaze. "But that won't make it go away."

Undyne's glare deepened, about to respond, but Clover broke in and came forward, giving Mettaton a hug. "Hi, Uncle Metta," she said softly. "Are you scared, too?"

"Indeed," he agreed, giving her a hug and a kiss on her cheek in return. "But I'm starting to feel better, now."

Thistle hung back from everyone, but Mettaton met her gaze and waved her over, and the moment she was close enough, he grabbed her had and pulled her into a hug, too. "You, my dear," he said gently into her ear, "need to relax a little." She clung onto him, nodding. "We'll talk later, yes?" She nodded again before she pulled away.

Over the years, though he was usually abroad and busy stretching himself across the world with music and products, he still made time for Alphys and her family - especially when it came to Clover and Thistle. He became a kind of older sibling to them, supportive and kind as well as silly and playful, and often, when they had no one else to turn to and needed a sympathetic ear, he was the one the girls texted. And he loved every second of it, as he loved them like he would his own family.

"So what brings you here, today?" Undyne asked him once they were all sitting down and Alphys was comfortable again (Undyne had sat down on the bed beside her). "Alphy's going to be discharged, soon. What can't wait a few hours?"

Mettaton sat up and sighed, looking wary. "Before I answer, I need you to answer a question for me: How willing are you to accept money as a gift from me?"

All four of them stared at him, though soon Clover and Thistle looked at each other before back to him again.

Alphys was speechless, but Undyne was suspicious. "Why?" she asked. "What if we are?"

"Then that's good, because it means I have more options," he replied. "Listen, you two - you four. I'll get right to it, then: I've already paid for the damages caused by the fire, though unfortunately, you're still evicted. At least you won't have that debt hanging over you, though. I did try, but the condo chair was firm in their decision."

Alphys scrambled forward and grabbed him into a hug, bursting into tears - hard, unrestrained sobs. Undyne bit her lip, her expression changing to one of touched gratitude, and she leaned over and hugged Alphys from behind gently, placing a hand on one of Mettaton's.

"Thank you," Undyne said softly. She meant it, and though there was a part of her that bristled at the idea of someone else paying her debts, it was also a huge load off of their already burdened shoulders. Mettaton wouldn't hurt financially from the dent, as his myriad business enterprises kept him flush in both gold and dollar, but the emotion behind the gesture meant more, anyway. Alongside eliminating the debt, it would also help with getting a reference from the condo, something they would need to get a new home.

"I'm not done," he said, pushing Alphys away gently and smiling at her (Undyne took hold of her and held her close). He looked at Thistle, then Clover, for a moment with affection, before he turned back to their mothers. "We've established, with this, that you'd take money or help with money from me, yes?"

"Yes," Undyne agreed, though a trace reluctantly, as she still had her pride, after all. "Within reason."

"Well, this is within reason, I think," he replied. "I want to buy you a house, my beauties."

"Shut up!" Clover blurted out, her hands over her mouth. She then blushed, especially when Thistle rolled her eyes (though she was grinning).

Mettaton smiled at Clover cheerfully. "I will not," he answered. "I've been dying to, ever since we got to the surface. At first, I couldn't afford it while trying to establish my brand on the surface, and once I could, you were already so happy, so there was no point. Now, I think we can all agree, there definitely is."

Alphys covered her face with her hands, hunched over, and started sobbing again, so hard that she ended up in a coughing fit and needed both water and oxygen. Once she was calm, she started sobbing again, something that made Undyne sigh and pull her close again, though she was admittedly close to tears, herself - especially when she noticed that Clover and Thistle were, as well.

Mettaton rubbed Alphys's shaking shoulder gently, though he looked at Undyne directly. "Well?" he asked her, his eyebrows going up.

"On one condition, dishwasher," she replied, her voice oddly quiet and a trace wobbly. "We get to choose the house, and you're not allowed to get shirty if it's smaller than one you would pick for us."

Mettaton immediately pouted, looking irritated. "But Undyne, I have such great taste, don't you agree? You had no issue when I took control of your wedding!"

Undyne scowled, especially when Clover giggled and Thistle snorted and covered her mouth to hide her smile. They'd seen videos of their mothers' wedding and knew what Mettaton said was true. "Take it or leave it, diva," she answered sharply.

"I'll take it," he replied immediately, grinning at her and clapping his hands once. She finally grinned in reply, leaning down and kissing Alphys's forehead - and allowing her own tears to join her wife's.

* * *

Alphys was released in the late afternoon, prescribed a puffer to use if she felt faint or unable to breathe, something she was told _would_ happen at some point. As she was given her final instructions and detached from all of the tubes and cords, Undyne was on the phone, speaking tersely but quietly. (Mettaton had taken the girls out in order to shop for some new clothes to wear for now.)

Alphys was dressed by the time Undyne hung up, looking tired but also relieved - she just wanted everything to be over with, already. She sat down next to Alphys on the now-made cot and hugged her close, something Alphys practically melted into.

"So, we can go back home tomorrow," Undyne said gently. Alphys closed her eyes and listened, finding her voice comforting. "The fire is long out, and the damage didn't fuck up the stability of the apartment overall, so we can go tomorrow to assess the damage and recover whatever we can. But we can't sleep there, that's for sure."

"Th-thank you," Alphys whispered into her shoulder, loving the feel of Undyne rubbing the back of her neck. She was so grateful to Undyne for taking care of things while she'd been unable to, and planned to make it up to her the moment she could. "Wh-where do we sleep t-tonight?"

Undyne grinned. "You're gonna love it."

Alphys sighed, sagging in her arms. "Nooo..." she whined, and Undyne laughed in reply, holding her closer and making her laugh along with her.

"Yeees," Undyne corrected happily. "I've already texted the brats, and they're going to meet us there with Mettaton." She leaned down, grabbed Alphys's bag, and got to her feet, flinging it over her shoulder before holding her hand out to her wife. "Let's go."

Alphys took it, and Undyne helped her to her feet and walked with her to the wheelchair waiting for her. This was something Undyne had insisted on, though Alphys didn't want it, feeling embarrassed from being fussed over that way. However, when she tried to protest, Undyne insisted - loudly - and she gave in. Undyne grinned the moment she sat down, and they left, glad to be on their way.

Once they reached the lobby, they found themselves greeted at once by Papyrus, who rushed over and hugged Undyne, then Alphys, tightly and with a few bounces in his happiness.

"HELLO!" he said cheerfully. "READY TO STAY AT MY LOVELY HOME?" He paused, then glanced at Alphys, who blushed immediately. "EVEN YOU, ALPHYS?"

"Don't tease Alphy, Papyrus, I don't need help," Undyne replied, causing Alphys to scowl at her. "Heard from the brats yet?"

"NOT YET, BUT SANS SHOULD EITHER BE AWAKE AND WAITING FOR THEM OR ASLEEP AND NOT," he reported. "EITHER WAY, THEY'RE WELCOME, AS USUAL."

"Th-thank you, Papyrus," Alphys said softly, getting up from the wheelchair carefully.

As they made their way to the parking lot, Papyrus replied, "NO NEED TO THANK ME! WHEN UNDYNE TOLD ME WHAT HAPPENED, I INSISTED!"

"But we - I, especially - appreciate it. Truly." She meant it; though it certainly wasn't her favourite place to stay (as, every time they stayed there, Papyrus fussed over them deep into the night, and sans kept getting up during the night for snacks, making a sound sleep impossible for anyone else but the two brothers), she was nonetheless grateful for their generosity.

"THANK YOU!" he said finally with a smile, before he glanced at Undyne and it changed into a small smirk, as by now, trying to deflect Alphys's overzealous gratitude was a lesson they both knew by heart.

Once they got there, Alphys had fallen into a doze against the window, her exhaustion catching up with her. When Undyne opened her door, she nearly tumbled out onto the ground, but Undyne caught her. She blushed in embarrassment, but Undyne laughed and kept her in her arms, carrying her into the house.

The place was a single-storey semi-detached house with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a nice - if small - backyard. It was the place that their collected family usually went for get-togethers or parties, and it was practically a second home for Clover and Thistle.

"Where can I pour my wife?" Undyne asked Papyrus the moment they walked in.

"SPARE BEDROOM, PLEASE."

As Undyne walked in carrying Alphys, Mettaton, Clover and Thistle greeted them with hugs and some kisses, until Undyne noticed Alphys dozing off again and instead started down the hallway to the spare bedroom.

Once there, Undyne set Alphys down onto her feet, where she swayed a little and opened her eyes, before shuffling over to the futon and curling up onto it, closing them again. Undyne smiled, setting Alphys's and her bags down and leaning over Alphys to take her glasses off, something Alphys thanked her for sleepily. Undyne smiled, kneeling beside the futon and touching Alphys's cheek gently, something that made Alphys smile and open her eyes.

Undyne, she saw, looked sombre rather than happy, and it worried Alphys. Undyne took one of her hands and held it, keeping eye contact with her. "Alphy," she said gently, rubbing her palm with the tips of her fingers. "Are you okay?"

Alphys nodded. "Yes."

Undyne then pulled her close and hugged her tight. Alphys snuggled closer to her, sighing in deep content, something that Undyne found very comforting.

"Rest," she told Alphys. "I'll stay up with the boys and the brats, okay? Just rest, and when you're hungry I'll get you something, okay?"

"Mkay," Alphys agreed, her voice thick and her eyes drooping closed again. Undyne noticed, deciding to linger for a moment and keep Alphys close to her. After ten minutes of cuddling her and rubbing her back, Alphys fell asleep in her arms. Undyne kissed her cheek, closing her eye and just sitting there for that moment, relishing in the feel of her wife against her, before she tucked Alphys in and left her to sleep.

She didn't notice the door creak open again - then close - behind her.

When she reached the living room, she found her daughters watching TV with Papyrus and Mettaton. She walked over and sat down between Clover and Thistle, throwing an arm around them both and hugging them to her tight, making them giggle.

"How's our girl?" Mettaton wondered.

"Sleeping again," Undyne replied. "She'll be fine." She looked over at Papyrus and smiled at him. "Thanks for letting us crash here tonight."

"THANK YOU!" he replied happily. "THIS IS NICE, DESPITE THE CIRCUMSTANCES. HOW LONG DID YOU NEED TO STAY?"

"Just til tonight," Undyne said.

"Oh, do let me pay for you to stay in a hotel," Mettaton begged suddenly. "Please, dear? You can't stay here long-term!"

"THEY CAN'T? SAYS WHO? CERTAINLY NOT ME, AND SANS DOESN'T CARE VERY MUCH," Papyrus said, looking confused.

"Uhm," Clover said softly. "Where _is_ Uncle sans, anyway?"

Good question.

* * *

"hey. alphys. wake up, doc."

"Wh-what? Yeah, y-yes?" Alphys muttered, feeling herself gently shaken awake by the shoulder. "G-go ask your m-mom, please," she added, turning over in hopes of going back to sleep.

"no, doc. stay awake."

Alphys stopped and turned back, finally recognising the voice. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up, seeing a dim and blurry version of sans sitting on the futon with her. "Uh," she answered, confused.

"breathe, doc," he replied, rolling his eyes. "you and i, it seems, need to have a little chat, don't we?"

"No," she snapped. _"No._ Go away. I'm not talking to you about that, sans."

"then you're gonna listen, because you almost got yourself killed over that, alphys," he answered, his voice surprisingly sharp. She looked away and clenched her teeth together. "you're supposed to be smart, doc," he added.

"Shut up, sans," she answered.

"does undyne know?"

"Of course she does! She knows everything about me! She's my _wife,_ sans."

"and she's cool with you doing what you did for the reasons you did?"

"You and Mettaton have a lot in common," she muttered, still refusing to look at him. "You're both persistent and tactless."

"oh, yeah? so then he's told you that you can't change the past? because you can't, alphys. believe me, i know."

"Just shut up, sans."

"you couldn't of saved her no matter wh--,"

Alphys sat up and reached out, shoving him back by his shoulders as hard as she could, her eyes blazing. He stumbled back and almost fell off the futon, but as she wasn't at her best, he recovered well enough. His eyes met hers again and dimmed, almost going out, and for a moment they glared at each other.

Then, sans said, "you were a child, alphys. even if you had saved her, she still wouldn't of been who you needed her to be."

Alphys flinched and looked away, lowering her head. "I should've tried harder, though, don't you think?" she wondered, finally addressing it. "If I tried harder, I would have made it in time. I could have at least saved one of them."

"bullshit," sans snapped, making her jump. "they were done for, and we both know it. and even if you had, you know it would've just happened again, later. how many times would you be willing to thanklessly save her, just to have her get into that situation again and again?"

"sans," Alphys whispered weakly. "Pl-please sh-shut up."

"she would've never done for you what you did for your girls, alphys."

She lunged at him again with a choked cry, but he moved out of the way and she stumbled, getting tangled up in the blankets and landing hard on her front. She coughed, shutting her eyes and burying her face into the futon, curling up again. sans hesitated, staying where he was, just in case.

"I know," she murmured, her voice soft and muffled. "I do. I r-really do. I-I didn't go into that fire for my m-mother, but for my babies." She raised her head, her face red and teary, though her expression was angry. "I did it because I w-wanted to save them. All I could th-think of w-was that I would r-rather burn than lose them, not that I'd failed my mother."

"so you'd end up like her instead?" he snapped.

"But I didn't," Alphys answered firmly. "Be-because, unlike her, wh-while I would d-die for them, I would also t-try with everything I am to _not_ burn, for their sakes, because I know how hard it is to lose a mother to fire - and I _never_ want them to experience that kind of pain."

"but you still almost died, alphys!" sans growled, his eyes almost empty by now.

"Hey!"

They both looked over at the doorway, just as Undyne was closing the door behind her. "What the fuck is going on in here?" she demanded, her arms crossed. "sans, why the hell are you harassing Alphy?"

"because she almost killed herself from being careless and selfish," he answered flatly. "she put herself in danger, even when a safer option was still there, and almost deprived your children of their mum."

"You think I don't know that?" Undyne snarled, walking over and standing in front of him. "You think I didn't know that the moment she stood up and ran from me?"

"Stop!" Alphys broke in angrily. "J-just stop, please! I'm fine! I'm alive and safe. C-can we pl-please move on, n-now?"

Undyne sighed. "sans, why are you in here, right now, with Alphy, keeping her awake when she needs to sleep?"

"to make sure that she's aware of what she could have done, especially to herself."

Alphys stared at him, her eyes going wide. "Do you...? It almost sounds like you think I..." She paled, her eyes flashing. "It sounds like you think I was actually _trying to kill myself?!"_

sans said nothing, looking away for a moment - which spoke louder than words ever could.

"Whoa-whoa- _whoa!"_ Undyne cried, throwing herself on the futon and tackling Alphys back onto it, just as Alphys was about to throw herself at sans, her hands shaking with rage. sans got to his feet and backed away in surprise, and Undyne kept Alphys pinned, even as Alphys tried to get away to get to sans, her face enraged.

"Alphy, _stop!"_ Undyne got on top of her and held her down, and once she managed, Alphys immediately stopped fighting. Instead, she closed her eyes and started to cry, surprising all three of them. Undyne moved off of her and to her side, then reached down and pulled Alphys up into her arms.

"S-sorry," Alphys managed to squeak out between sobs. "I-I'm sorry. I-I'm over-overtired..."

"more lying," sans said.

 _"I'm not lying!"_ she shouted before Undyne could say anything. "Not everyone is a liar, sans!"

"you are," sans answered, his hands in his pockets.

"sans, shut the fuck up! What is _wrong_ with you?!" Undyne snapped. "Why are you being such an asshole, when right now that's the _last_ thing either of us need - or deserve?!"

sans said nothing, instead looking down at his slippers.

"I'm not lying," Alphys repeated, her voice broken but softer, now. "I wasn't trying to kill myself, and I _am_ very tired - and sorry."

"I know you weren't," Undyne said. "Not on purpose, anyway." sans looked back at her in surprise, and Alphys blinked up at her in confusion. She smiled sadly at both of them. "'There are no mistakes', right? Isn't that what shrinks always say?"

"Undyne, _no,_ I _swear--,"_ Alphys protested, shaking her head but Undyne nodded slowly.

"Not on purpose," Undyne repeated, her tone still gentle. "But you probably went on some default setting none of us knew you had until now, one that you've had since your mom and Gaster were killed."

Alphys winced, shutting her eyes. Undyne leaned down and kissed her forehead softly. It was a good theory, really. Alphys's mother had worked in the Lab with Gaster, to the point of Alphys not really having a parent around and ended up raising herself (she never knew her father, unfortunately), living a lonely childhood - one made worse when her mother was killed in the accident that led to Gaster falling into the Core. Alphys had been a child when it happened, and had heard the alarms go off in the middle of the night. She then ran to the Core and found it in flames, and she tried to go in to see if she could save her mother - only it was too dangerous, and she'd ended up fainting from the heat.

When she woke up next, she was an orphan.

Instead of being repelled by it, Alphys ended up becoming obsessed with the science of the Underground, especially when she learned that the accident could have been prevented. When she became the Royal Scientist, she devoted her life to making sure that what happened to her mother and her predecessor never happened to anyone else - or if it did, at least it was just her, and no one would suffer from it. (Or so she assumed.)

"alphys," sans said now, looking back at her. "there was nothing you could have done to save either of them. they were done for before you even got there, and if you had tried any harder or gone any further, you would be, too. you shouldn't feel guilty for surviving. you were just a kid."

Alphys was quiet for a moment, before she murmured, "Like I said: _I know."_

"then why did you do what you did?"

"For the exact same reason I said I did from the start: to save my babies," she answered. "In that moment, all I could think about was how I was not going to allow a fire to take them away from me, too." She paused, her eyes closing. "It was only once we got to the stairwell that I actually understood - other than the obvious reasons - why."

"And by then, you were already going into shock," Undyne added, kissing her head again and turning her face away from sans as she did. Her voice had wavered, and clearly, she was shy about it.

"L-look, I understand your concern," Alphys continued quietly. "Truly, I regret putting my life in danger, though I don't regret saving them." Her face fell. "B-but I'm not... I-I'd never..."

Undyne gathered her closer, nodding slowly. When Alphys's eyes met sans's, he looked at her closely, his eyes brightening a little as he did. Then, he nodded, his posture relaxing.

"okay," he said, his voice normal, now. "good. i'm gonna go bug the others. see you soon, undyne." He reached out and placed a hand on Alphys's shoulder for a moment, his touch surprisingly gentle and lingering, before he let go and left.

Undyne kept Alphys close to her and in silence, something Alphys relaxed into, closing her eyes and burying her face into her wife's strong shoulder, the feel and scent of her so comforting to Alphys, especially as she could feel her exhaustion creeping up on her, again.

"Alphy," Undyne then whispered. "Can I hold you until you fall back asleep?"

Alphys nodded, pulling away from her only to curl up into a ball on the futon again. Undyne curled up with her, and Alphys took one of her hands and pulled it up to her chest, placing it over her heart. Undyne's fingers twitched, and she bit her lip, feeling a pang hit her from that. She closed her eye and rested her cheek against Alphys's head, and she felt Alphys relax.

It took longer than before, but Alphys was again asleep in Undyne's arms. Undyne lingered, listening to her breathe and allowing the sound to comfort her. Then, once she was sure that Alphys was comfortable and sleeping normally, Undyne kissed her cheek, before she carefully slid to her feet and left.

sans was waiting for her in the hallway, something she'd expected.

"do you believe her?" he asked her softly.

"Yes," Undyne answered honestly. "You should, too."

"give me time, okay?" sans sighed. "it's not just because of her history. i know how she feels, in a way. i know how that kind of guilt can eat away at you."

Undyne nodded, placing her hand on his shoulder and squeezing it. At that moment, she came to understand something about him, then, and though it made her a little uncomfortable, she could relate - though she was surprised that it was a fact, as she'd never thought of sans in that way - and not fault him for it. She decided not to tell him she knew, as it would only make things awkward and weird, but she did feel a little sorry for him for it, all the same.

"but then again," he added, breaking her from that surprised reverie. "alphys can be salty enough to repel anything trying to eat her," he concluded, shrugging. "shall we go back and watch something stupid?"

She smiled and threw her arm around his shoulders, and together, they went back.

* * *

The rest of the night went by with little incident. Once Undyne reassured everyone that yes, everything was - now - fine, she spent the rest of the time sandwiched between her daughters, again - at least until Thistle got up and left with a vague excuse and went down the hallway, presumably to Papyrus's room (where she and Clover would sleep, while Papyrus slept on the couch - if he slept, that is).

However, she didn't. Instead, Thistle slipped into the spare bedroom and went right to Alphys, crawling onto the futon beside her with tears already filling her eyes. She hated how tired Alphys looked and hated how sad Undyne looked, and especially hated how depressed Clover looked. It was all her fault, and though she meant well, she felt like a horrible person nonetheless.

Soon, Alphys stirred awake from the sound of Thistle trying to choke back her tears, and she shifted over to her and grabbed her into a hug. Thistle clung onto her, bursting into real tears, and Alphys held her close, staying quiet, though now she was weeping, too.

Both were sorry for hurting each other, however accidental it was - and both were forgiven.

* * *

The following day, the family went back to their home to save what they could and donate or throw the rest away. The moment they saw the place as it was, they became frozen in the doorway, stunned. Though small, the fire had managed to spread, and had reached the living room and some of the hallway before it had been put out. What it left behind was a damp and destroyed destruction-zone, barely recognisable as their only home.

Thistle's bed was ruined, as was Clover's. The two ended up losing a great deal of things that had meant much to them, though they were still able to salvage some of it (including their baby blankets and some books). They were devastated, Clover especially taking it hard when she realised how much she had lost and why. She at one point lost her temper and snarled at Thistle for a reason that didn't warrant so intense a reaction. Thistle, however, took it and said nothing to defend herself, though she did cry a little.

Undyne noticed this and pulled Thistle aside when she could. Thistle didn't fight it, instead staying quiet and looking down at her feet.

She then felt Undyne tuck her hair behind her ears. She looked up at her, and Undyne met her gaze with a small sad smile. "Give Peridot time," she advised gently.

"I-I know," Thistle whispered with a nod, her hands tangling in front of her. "I-I will. I under-understand."

"Hm," Undyne replied, searching her daughter's face closely. Thistle was a lot like Alphys, despite looking like Undyne, and especially in this self-whipping, meek mood whenever she did something terrible, as well as being terrified of abandonment and hatred for it.

"Listen, Thissy," Undyne said gently, using a nickname she'd never heard before, but one Undyne would use from then on. She cupped Thistle's face between her hands. "You fucked up, honey, and big time." Thistle winced. "But." She rubbed her face gently. "You're gonna learn big from it, and be stronger for it, okay? It just takes time. And you're not alone. Trust me, okay?"

She then grinned, and Thistle found herself smiling slightly in return despite herself, which in turn made her feel immediately better - the entire point.

* * *

It took over a month, time spent with Papyrus and sans - much to Mettaton's (and Alphys's) disappointment. They were able to find a place quicker than normal thanks to Frisk's help, and with that help the process of paying for the place right away. Frisk, however, couldn't help the fact that their insurance had now gone up, but they were still able to find a new home.

The moment they walked into their new home, the first time together, they stopped in the hallway and took it all in. It was a nice place, a fully-detached single-storey bungalow with three bedrooms, a bathroom, a conjoined living room and dining room, a decent kitchen, and a basement, and it was even in the same neighbourhood that their old place had been. The place was currently filled with boxes or awkwardly placed furniture, but it was still oddly comforting.

After a moment, very softly, Alphys said, "We can do this, ladies. I _know_ we can." And she smiled at them, a wide, beaming smile, something that helped them believe it.

They could do this. They _could_. This was their first brush with loss and almost-tragedy, and now that they'd gotten through it, even Thistle knew that it would work out at some point, even if they had to wait longer than planned.

But Alphys never forgot the way Thistle's face looked the moment her eyes fell on the place: wistful, yet hopeful, but also very, very sad. She always kept her eyes on Thistle, as closely as possible - just in case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where am I going with this?! Why is this story so weird and writing itself most of the time? 
> 
> If I'm fucking up, Fox, please tell me so I can stop ;_;. Also, if I'm lacking something, or you have specific things you want to see, TELL ME PLEASE.


	14. Crush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. I just checked the last update date and it was in December and I'm about to cry. aklfhsdlkfhfsljlksafhdla. Anyway here's a chapter. I hope it was worth the wait? Uh, probably not. But I have a headwind for this story right now, so expect more frequent updates! :D?

Before her was a stretch of land, a wide pathway just waiting for her bare, tough feet. Behind her was her sister, keeping her company as she prepared to dart along ground practically sacred to her. She could feel her heart pounding, could feel her blood gushing hot through her veins, could feel her muscles twitching in anticipation, and she grinned. She then crouched down, counted down in her head, then practically exploded forward, throwing herself onto that pathway and feeling welcome the second her toes touched the gravelly earth.

Clover ran. She ran like she was being chased, only without any fear. She ran, and felt her whole body relish in it: the rush of wind, the blurring of her surroundings, the sound of her feet kicking up dirt and rocks every time they landed and then went up again... When she ran, she felt as if she were flying low to the ground, and there was nothing else like it in the world. When she ran, the world was brighter. When she ran, she felt so happy, it was _exhilarating._

 _"Time!"_ she heard Thistle shout, and she screeched to a halt, kicking up a small cloud of dust around her feet. She paused, leaning down with her hands on her knees to catch her breath for a moment, before she stood up straight and looked back behind her. She grinned at what she saw: she'd beaten her previous record, judging by how far away the flag that represented it now was behind her. Granted, it was still closer than she would have liked, but it was still _something_ to be proud of, at the very least.

 _"Hell yeah!"_ Thistle added when she noticed, making Clover beam and jog back towards her. From the start, Thistle had been her champion, always stepping in when neither of their mothers were able to, and eventually she became her preferred coach. Her sister, Clover knew, couldn't care less about sports, but she cared about Clover; that much was certain.

It had certainly helped them make up after the fire - that was for sure. Thistle had taken Undyne's advice and given Clover time to be angry - as well as let that anger burn out and bank into something that could be put out and healed. Alphys, during this time, had also reminded Clover to forgive her sister, as she was in pain, too. She tried, but often the anger would be too much, and it would always stop her.

Until one day, she found herself dreadfully missing her Natalie, and practically ended up begging her to be her friend again. Thistle had cried for an hour, stopping only when Clover finally grabbed her face in one hand and shoved her to the floor with a curt _"Shut up, already!"_ It not only made Thistle laugh, but it also made her feel forgiven at last, and they'd been inseparable since.

Thistle clapped a hand on Clover's shoulder, her sharp eyes dancing, now. "Wanna spar?" she wondered. "Complete your workout?"

Clover raised her eyebrows. "Will you cheat again?"

Thistle pretended to be scandalised, though the effect was ruined by her grin. "Me, cheat? I'd never cheat!"

"Uh huh," was Clover's reply, her voice flat.

"Wanna spar or not?" Thistle growled, now - yet still with a grin. "Otherwise, I'm ditching you."

"No, let's spar, no need to be bitchy," Clover replied easily. She wanted to, despite knowing that it was likely that Thistle would still cheat, anyway.

Thistle grinned even wider and took a few steps back, and Clover did the same, before they both held their hands up and summoned their own power. Clover's twin daggers practically leapt into her hands the moment she summoned them, and she felt the welcome tingle of warmth that accompanied them. Thistle, in turn, held one arm across her chest, a shield gleaming to life upon her forearm, and in her other hand she held up several small, glowing teal orbs like marbles, the same colour as her shield.

For a moment, both waited, eyeing each other closely, before Thistle leaned back and threw her hand out, in turn throwing the orbs forward, too.

They were fast - they always were - but Clover was, too, and she managed to dodge several of them. The ones she could not were bisected by her daggers, and she lunged forward the moment they were gone, aiming for Thistle's unprotected arm.

Her dagger clanged upon Thistle's shield, jarring her arm, but she'd expected that and brought the other forward, instead. Thistle yelped and tried to move her shield, but instead stumbled, tripping over her own feet, and she landed on the ground, her shield immediately vanishing. _"Mercy!"_ she cried immediately, stopping Clover at once.

Clover then laughed, especially when Thistle glowered up at her. "God, you _suck!"_ she told her sister cheerfully, her daggers vanishing. She then offered her hand to Thistle - something she glared at for a moment before grumpily taking it - and helped her up. "That was your worst yet!" she added. "You didn't even get to cheat - _ow!"_

The moment she'd said that, she felt something small, round, and sharp hit the back of her head, and she stumbled, then glared at Thistle, who was smirking smugly. "Shut up," Thistle advised, and Clover sighed, accepting that and shrugging.

"You should train with Mom, more, Nat," she couldn't help but add, patting Thistle's shoulder lightly.

"No," Thistle grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. It was a sore point, so Clover shrugged again and circled back to grab her flags from along the track. "Mom's merciless!" Thistle added when she got back to her side. "She would've kept attacking me, even after I fell!"

"Yup," Clover agreed, smiling. She loved training with Undyne, as she never went easy on her daughters, and would truly only stop when it was obvious that the daughter in question was so _done_ with it all. In Clover's case, this meant letting her weapons vanish and holding her hands up and asking for mercy, but with Thistle, it was usually a snarl of that word, followed by a storming away fit. There was a difference between being 'done' and being 'lazy' or 'grumpy', and Undyne therefore always tried to stop Thistle from running away, which only made it worse. Undyne couldn't stand it when Thistle got whiny and obstreperous, and eventually, to both of their relief, stopped trying to train her. Besides, Undyne and Thistle would always have swimming, together - that was always for certain.

Clover's head went up with the last flag in her hand - and she squeaked, her face flushing bright red. She darted over to Thistle and hid behind her, lowering her head behind her taller sister and closing her eyes tight, clutching the flags to her chest. Thistle blinked for a moment, looking over her shoulder at her in confusion, but Clover merely squeaked again and started shaking.

Thistle looked back - and finally saw what her sister's issue was with a smirk. There, walking a bit away, was a fellow student, a fox monster named Tialokin, though everyone just called her Loki. She was tall and slender, with a very expressive face and an optimistic perspective on things - especially learning. Both girls had classes with her, albeit different ones, and while Thistle was at least acquaintances with her, sharing science class with her, Clover had... different feelings for her.

This was something Thistle knew quite well, too. She took a deep breath, and Clover squeaked out, _"Do not!"_ before Thistle called out, _"Hey! Loki!"_

Loki stopped and looked over, then grinned and waved. When Thistle waved back, she started jogging over to them, her grin still bright.

 _"I hate you!"_ Clover hissed - but she quickly went mute as soon as Loki caught up to them.

Loki was the kind of monster who dressed well, but in a way that seemed almost easy. Her always perked-up ears were pieced three times each, and she loved to wear different kinds of earrings and mix them all up according to her mood (today had a lot of bells and bright golds). She was always curious, always willing to learn even if it meant having to apologise, always made sure to speak politely - neither Thistle nor Clover had ever heard her curse, ever - and she loved people, even humans.

She certainly looked particularly thrilled at this moment, especially since Clover's hiding was barely effective. She smiled at Thistle, then peered over her shoulder and waved a little to Clover, whose eyes were now wide open and peeking up towards Loki.

"Hey!" Loki said. She had a rich, deep voice, one that always made Clover feel rather shy and wiggly about, and hearing it now made her already-hot blush go even hotter.

"Hey," Thistle replied, still smirking in amusement.

"Er, hi," Clover murmured, moving her head out a bit more from behind Thistle's shoulder - something that made Loki look at her again and smile at her, her ears flicking a little and making the tiny bells ring faintly. She found herself smiling back shyly, starting to very gradually relax - almost.

"What keeps you here this late?" Loki wondered, looking away for a moment. "Training for track again?"

"Y-yes!" Clover agreed, her voice still squeaky. She winced, accidentally breaking one of the stems of the flags she held in her embarrassment, but Loki pretended not to notice.

"What keeps _you_ here?" Thistle wondered back, struggling very hard not to laugh. It was a very, _very_ hard struggle, indeed.

Loki scratched at her cheek a little. "Well..." she said, her voice catching a little. "I was, well, um, just around." She shrugged. "I was too late!" She laughed a bit, though it was clearly a little embarrassed, and she didn't elaborate on what she missed.

Thistle nodded, pretending that she had no idea what she was talking about - especially when Loki gave her a look begging her to do so. "Well, we're all done, now, too," she admitted. "Wanna walk with us again?" Loki lived a few blocks away from them, but went the same way with them the first few blocks until they reached Clover and Thistle's home. Loki was no stranger to this walk, by now, as she liked to walk with them - though again, she never explained why. This would be the third time she'd be walking with them.

She and Thistle often chatted along the way, though as they got closer to home, Clover would soon chime in, as well, usually with only a few one- or two-word sentences to start, before she relaxed enough and was able to contribute almost normally. She and Loki shared a class, too, after all, and often talked to each other then - though again, it usually began the same way, with Clover incredibly shy until she was brave enough to be herself.

The thing was, no matter what, or how little, she said, Clover always had Loki's attention. Loki always seemed to fixate upon whatever Clover said, and would light up every time she spoke up to say it. Clover, sadly, was oblivious to this, and sometimes would feel stupid and shy again and go silent for a while - until she became brave again when a certain topic she liked came up.

Thistle kept the conversation going, however. Loki wasn't as shy as Clover, but she was still shy, and she was clearly blushing - it was visible through the thin coat of fur that covered her face - and smiling in a similar, silly way as she was. Therefore, Thistle knew that if she let the chatter fade, only awkwardness would replace it - and she refused to let that happen to her sister, no matter what.

However, that didn't mean that Thistle didn't have a plan, one she knew she would later get punched for, later. But she was going to do it, anyway; sometimes, a punch was worth it.

"Oh!" she suddenly yelped, the moment the house came into view. She stopped, grabbed her phone, and pretended to open a text. "Mum needs my help right away!" Clover went pale, then scarlet, her eyes going huge upon her face and her mouth tiny, and she shook her head, but her sister, of course, ignored her. She started forward into a decent dash, leaving the other two behind quickly, calling back, "Gotta go! See ya at home, Clove!"

 _"Natalie!"_ Clover squeaked out, her hands tangling in front of her, but Thistle just waved and ran faster, before she went up the driveway and disappeared into the house.

Shyly, Clover looked over at Loki, who was blushing and staring after Thistle, too, and their eyes met. Clover lowered her head and went quiet, unable to help but think, _Her eyes are so damned pretty..._ She couldn't look away, even though she felt so shy and stupid, and desperately she tried to find something - _anything_ \- to say.

Loki smiled suddenly, and Clover's heart jumped. "Hey, do you mind if I walk with you, still, the rest of the way? If that's okay?"

Clover was nodding right away, even before she finished the sentence, smiling shakily, and after a small pause, they resumed walking - slower than before.

"So," Loki said after a moment. "What did you think of history, today?"

"Oh," Clover replied, blinking for a moment and trying to remember. "Uh, well, it was kinda... um... cool, honestly." She fumbled with one of the straps of her bag, worried that it was the wrong answer.

Loki, however, lit up suddenly, and Clover's mouth went dry at the sight. "Same!" she agreed happily, her eyes gleaming. "What did you like about it the best, today?"

Clover felt herself starting to relax again. This was a topic, along with magic and track, that she knew and excelled in. "Oh!" she began, smiling (Loki blushed at this, but she didn't see it). "I liked all of it, really, but the best was learning about what the humans did while monsters were still trapped Underground. It's so fascinating, and... kinda scary, really..."

Loki nodded, her earrings jingling again in such a nice way that it made Clover feel tingly again. "I agree!" she replied. "They're so interesting, but really kinda violent!"

"Compared to the Underground's history during that time, monsters seem almost boring in comparison!" Clover added without thinking, then felt stupid again for adding it.

Loki laughed, the sound both startling and mesmerising for Clover. "Well, I can't deny that! I don't think anyone can, really! But now, thanks in part to your parents, our history is shared, again!"

Clover smiled, only this time it was different: it was fond, very loving, and proud. "Yeah," she agreed. Her mothers were very famous by now, especially as time went on and the shared space with humans was working out just fine. If anything, both races were benefiting each other, now that they were together again. "They're pretty damn cool."

Loki peered at her curiously, her ears flicking a little. "Isn't it weird, though? Having such famous parents?"

Clover considered this. "Nope," she concluded, grinning. "They're the only parents I've ever known. Plus, they're so cool. And also kinda dweeby, really."

Loki blinked in surprise, then giggled a bit. _"Dweeby?"_ she echoed. "Captain Undyne and Doctor Alphys?!"

Clover grinned again, nodding. "Yup."

"Wow," Loki replied. "They seem so intimidating in person - especially the Captain. I remember the first gym class I had with her. I was so scared!"

Clover blinked up at her, the concept of being afraid of Undyne so alien to her. "Mom, scary? _My_ mom?" she echoed. "But... she's such a nerd!"

Loki blinked back, her face shocked. "Dude," she said, her voice soft. "Don't let her catch you saying that! _You'll eat spear!"_

Clover burst into laughter at that, unable to help it. Hearing her mother's favourite threat coming from someone else was both weird and hilarious to her - especially since it was taken so seriously. She knew that people found Undyne scary and Alphys weird, but this was really the first time she'd ever heard it to her face, and she found it hilarious.

Loki laughed a little bit, too, but it was rather shy. Seeing Clover laughing without restraint made her pause and kept her eyes glued to her, unable to look away. When Clover laughed, the shyness melted away, and one could finally see her true personality, the one that loved life and the people within it. The moments were rare due to her shyness, but to Loki, they were precious.

"Sorry," Clover said finally, when she could, sounding embarrassed. "It's just... so _weird,_ is all."

Loki smiled. "No offence taken, honestly," she replied. "Uh--oh!" She looked up and stopped; they'd already walked by the house and were at the end of the block. "Um?" Loki laughed shakily, something Clover shared once she noticed, too.

"Gotta turn back," Clover admitted. "Uh... wanna... wanna come, too? Or are you gonna go ahead?"

"Uh!" Loki answered, smiling brighter. "Yes! I mean, yes, I'll walk back with you!"

Clover blushed yet again, scratching at her cheek a little, then turned around. Loki did the same, a little jump now in her step.

This time, they walked in shy silence, since the walk was far shorter. Clover's hands suddenly tangled together in front of her again nervously, something Loki did _not_ like, as she'd just worked up the courage to touch one of them.

When they reached the front of the house at the sidewalk, both girls stopped and turned to each other, both feeling hesitant but also eager.

"Er, well," Clover murmured, her smile crooked, but her eyes were on Loki's, which was nice. "Thank you!" she concluded, her voice going a little squeaky again.

Loki heard it and smiled, feeling a pang - something Clover felt at the sight of that smile. At that moment, Clover felt very stupid; she'd dated before, true, but none went beyond one date and a kiss on the cheek. This was the first time she felt like actually doing more than just kiss Loki's cheek or just go to some cheesy movie with her...

"Anytime," Loki replied softly, smiling wider at the sight of Clover's eyes darting all over her face. Those bright green eyes were so alluring to her, and she would get lost in them for hours if given the chance, really.

"Uh," Clover said softly. She hesitated for a moment, then shrugged, closed her eyes, and darted forward, giving Loki a very brief kiss on her lips. Both girls then jumped back in shock, going red, and Clover was about to bolt when Loki quickly grabbed one of her hands to stop her, holding it between both of her own. Clover squeaked in surprise, her eyes going back to Loki's and looking ashamed.

Until Loki grinned, that is, squeezing the hand she held tight. Then Clover remembered to breathe - only for those breaths to suddenly catch in her throat when Loki tugged on her hand to pull her back. Clover blinked, then smiled in raw, open delight, before she jumped close and kissed Loki again, her other hand touching her soft, downy cheek.

This one lasted a bit longer, but it was slightly awkward and clumsy. Clover pulled back, only to hug Loki tightly, her arms going around the fox monster's neck and her face into her shoulder.

"I... I'm... I, uh... I _really_ like you, Loki," Clover murmured into that shoulder, shaking a little. She felt Loki's arms slip around her waist and hold tight, then felt her press her cheek against the top of her head. It made her feel braver, and she added, "Uh, can we, um... can we... date and stuff?"

"Yes, please!" Loki blurted out as soon as Clover finished, her hold on Clover tightening. "More than anything, please."

"Thank you," Clover whispered. She then paused, her eyes opening and blinking. "Oh, man. My sister knows, doesn't she?"

"Yeah, uh," Loki said, nodding. "Sorry... I kept asking her about you, to get to know you better..."

Clover, to Loki's relief, laughed, looking up at her. "Seriously?" she giggled. Loki nodded, grinning shyly at her, and this time they both laughed, hugging each other again tightly in that shared delight.

"Well, Loki, I'm glad you did," Clover admitted when she could.

"Uh, actually, could you... _just_ you..." Loki blushed. "Could you call me... Tia?"

Clover paused, confused, but then she nodded, blushing in return. "Y-yeah," she agreed. "That's really pretty, actually. And it suits you, because _you're_ pretty, and..." She then realised what she just said and squeaked, then hid her face back into Loki's shoulder in her embarrassment.

Loki, however, was delighted, and she smiled happily, then laughed a little. The sound had Clover looking up at her, again, and Loki's smile softened a little, before she leaned down and kissed Clover again on her lips, lingering a little and sending both of their hearts into a fast-paced haze. After a moment, Loki pulled away, though her eyes remained closed. When Clover opened hers and looked up at her, she saw both relief and happiness, there, and in return felt her own heart swell with those very same feelings.

"So... uh..." Loki murmured, opening her eyes. "Can I... walk with you to school tomorrow morn--?"

"Yes!" Clover agreed, wiggling a little in her glee, her whole face lighting up. "I'd like that very much!"

"Cool. So, then, I'll see you, then?" Loki hesitated. "I gotta get going," she admitted, looking regretful. Clover nodded, smiling, still, and Loki leaned down and kissed her again briefly, before she turned and started walking again, her steps a little wobbly.

"See ya in the morning, Tia!" Clover called after her.

Loki turned back and stared at her, hesitating, the sound of that name coming from Clover almost making her stumble over her own feet, but then she grinned and waved. When Clover waved back, Loki suddenly went scarlet and burst into a run, quickly disappearing around the corner.

Clover giggled, feeling butterflies in her belly and a little dizzy, before she, too, turned and walked towards her home, her steps bouncy and light.

* * *

Their new home had taken some getting used to, that was true. Not only was it a great deal larger than their apartment had ever been, but now both girls had their own room, instead of sharing, like they had done for fifteen years. At first, the novelty was nice, and especially when Clover was still angry at Thistle, it was almost necessary. However, as time passed and they made up, both found themselves wandering over to her sister's room for company or to talk when either was needed. Privacy was definitely nice, but friendship was better.

So, the moment Clover burst into the house, she jumped out of her shoes, threw her bag down, and ran to Thistle's room, going in and simply screaming at her, tackling her from her desk and onto the floor. Thistle immediately started laughing, even as Clover playfully tried to punch her shoulders. By then, Clover was laughing, too, and Thistle easily shoved her off of her. Both sisters then dissolved into laughter, falling back down onto the floor and barely able to breathe, and were still laughing in this way when their mothers came home.

"Uh..." Undyne looked into Thistle's room, staring at her daughters in confusion as they laugh-cried on the floor. "Did you two do drugs or something?"

Thistle threw a few orbs at her for that, barely pausing in her laughter, and Undyne avoided them easily with a simple duck, before she looked back and raised an eyebrow at her. "That's _not_ a answer, Thistle Natalie," she growled.

Alphys had caught up and peered in over her shoulder, her eyes wide. She glanced at Clover, then at Thistle, then at Clover again, before she grinned, shoved past Undyne, and grabbed Clover up into a tight hug. "Yes?" she cried, and Clover nodded happily, hugging onto her. _"Yes!"_ Alphys laughed, and Thistle jumped up and hugged onto Alphys's other side, joining in.

"I've decided this makes me hate you all," Undyne muttered, looking furious. She was always a little slow on the uptake when it came to things like romance, and her children were certainly no exception. It was why Clover had first gone to Alphys and confessed the feelings she had for Loki instead of Undyne, like they'd both always assumed. (This would later prove the opposite for Thistle, who found Undyne a better receptacle of her romantic woes when they came.)

She was about to walk away in a huff when Alphys called her name. She turned back, finding Alphys and the girls wearing practically the same wide, happy grin, only now it was aimed at Undyne. Alphys waved her in, adding, "Please come in with us, love, and we'll tell you!"

Clover nodded eagerly, and in return Undyne blushed, before she smiled and sat down in front of them on the floor. She then stared at then expectantly, and Alphys turned and nudged Clover lightly. Clover detached herself from Alphys and grinned at Undyne, sitting in front of her with crossed legs and her hands on her knees. She paused, then just blurted it out in one go, just like Alphys would have done.

"So, there's this girl, her name's Loki - well, it's Tialokin, but everyone calls her Loki - and she's in my history class and, like, I've been kinda crushing on her since she asked me for a pen this one time and smiled at me when I gave her one of my dumb stupid pens, and we talk about history in class and always partner up whenever there's a project, and..."

She took a breath, her eyes never leaving Undyne's. "And, sometimes, she'd come by to watch me train for track but I always thought it was just to kill time or whatever, because she's so damned pretty, so why would _she_ like _me,_ but..." Another breath. "I whined to Mum about it and I _guess--,"_ she glared at her sister, "--Natalie heard or something, because _apparently_ she knew that Loki likes me, too, and helped her out!"

She paused, looking dazed for a moment, when she said that, a hand going to her cheek in surprised delight. "And today Nat ran away and left us behind with the stupidest lie _ever,_ but we talked and stuff, but then I spazzed and uh, kinda, uh, kissed her, uhm..." She went scarlet. "But she was so cool about it, and even kissed me, too, and now we're dating, and she wants me to call her Tia!"

She finally finished, panting a little but not without looking rather thrilled about it all.

Undyne was grinning, but her lips were twitching, as she was trying very, very hard not to laugh. It was less at Clover's expense, and more at the fact that, for that whole moment that she word-vomited, Clover was almost identical to Alphys, so much so that Undyne found it absolutely adorable.

She swallowed her laughs and said, "Well, _good!"_ before grabbing Clover into a hug so tight that her youngest burst into giggles from it.

"Just... be careful, okay?" Undyne then whispered, and Clover nodded sombrely, understanding right away. "Always," she promised.

"Anyway, _bite me,_ Clove!" Thistle suddenly snapped out. "Because I _didn't_ eavesdrop! Loki came to me, you jerk!"

"Oh, yeah," Clover stammered, blushing. She'd forgotten about that.

"And honestly, I'm relieved this has finally happened, because you were taking _for-ev-ver_ to make a move!" Thistle added, rolling her eyes. "And Loki is almost as shy as you! You big _dork!"_

"Eh!" Clover answered, hiding her face into Undyne's shoulder for a moment, proving Thistle's point without meaning to. Again, Undyne had to struggle very hard not to laugh, though she did hug Clover tightly to her for a moment.

"Well!" Alphys said happily. "I-I think this calls for a celebration! Clover, you get to pick what we eat tonight!"

"Pizza," she said immediately, surprising no one but making everyone either laugh or roll their eyes - or both.

* * *

 _"Waugh,"_ Undyne suddenly groaned, before face-planting right into Alphys's chest, startling her quite a bit.

"Er," Alphys answered, blinking, when Undyne growled, the sound muffled. They'd been sitting in bed, both reading quietly, when suddenly this happened. "Undyne!" Alphys then burst out laughing, especially when Undyne began trying to bury her face between her breasts.

After a moment, Undyne emerged, red-faced and angry-looking. "Alphy, Peridot has a girlfriend! And we barely know anything about her!"

Alphys paused for a moment. There was something that Alphys actually knew about Loki, as she was occasionally the school's health advisor or stand-by doctor if needed. But then again, it _really_ wasn't her place to say - not even close - so she immediately stopped herself.

Instead, Alphys smiled down at her wife and brushed the hair from her face. "Yes, Clover has a girlfriend," she agreed. "And we'll come to get to know her with time. And they're both such good kids, really. And Clover is so happy!"

Undyne searched her face for a moment, before she closed her eye, sitting up and nodding. Then, she leaned back down and buried her face into Alphys's neck, instead her eye still closed, grabbing onto her tight. Alphys held her close, understanding this reaction immediately, and she held her wife in silence, slowly stroking her hair. Soon, her eyes closed, too, and her smile faded, for those very same reasons.


	15. Tenderness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is longer than usual, but there's good reason for it. I tried to par it down as much as I could, but alas, it's still long. Oh well. Also? This chapter is so not safe for work. You were warned.

Since Undyne and Alphys usually left shortly after breakfast in the morning, once the girls were old enough to walk to school by themselves, this was no less the norm the next morning that Loki was due to walk Clover to school. Clover was happy that she could avoid the potential awkwardness of having her parents pester Loki - and thus likely embarrass both girls - but Undyne, admittedly was not. Undyne wanted to hang around, to risk being late for her own homeroom, if it meant meeting Loki again and seeing how she interacted with her youngest daughter. However, Alphys had forced Undyne to promise both herself and Clover that she wouldn't break the usual routine, and she kept it - though she spent the entire walk to school that morning whining to Alphys about how she didn't like it and all she wanted was to get to know Loki, better.

"Yes," Alphys agreed, believing her only partially. "But it's not like there won't be plenty of chances to get to know her in the future, my love." This was something Undyne couldn't refute, and with a grumble and a sigh, she let it go.

This wouldn't, however, deter Thistle from torturing her sister, however, especially if it meant doing so in Undyne's stead. She adored teasing Clover on a normal basis, and this only made it more fun. So, the moment she heard Clover's alarm go off in the next room, she immediately texted her sister with, _"Did you get any sleep at all, Clover?"_

Clover scowled at this message - but also blushed at it, too, as once again, Thistle proved to know her sister quite well. She actually _hadn't_ slept that much, her mind instead conjuring up countless scenarios for that morning, all of which left her wide-awake and dizzy with excitement and anticipation. She couldn't help it: every time she remembered the night before, she felt giddy and silly, and she grinned, feeling butterflies constantly fluttering in her belly. She didn't even feel tired, however, like she knew she probably should after so little sleep. All she had to do was remember Loki - and the feel of her kisses, her arms around her - and she felt wide-awake and full of energy.

When she got up to grab her clothes for her shower, however, she suddenly found herself confused - and then terrified. Suddenly, she realised that it was important, choosing her clothes, and that what she wore would be _looked at_ \- and by someone she wanted to please, too. Clover pulled open her drawers, then tugged at her closet, before she became frantic, pulling out shirt after shirt, pairs of pants and some skirts, all out and onto the floor. Then, suddenly overwhelmed, she sat down amidst the pile of what seemed to be all of her claws, gnawing at her clothes and wanting to suddenly burst into tears, realising that no matter what she owned, it was all _crap_.

Thistle noticed, especially when she found herself alone at the breakfast table. She gave Clover some time, as well as allowed herself time to eat a decent breakfast, before she sighed and went to her bedroom, knocking on the door tentatively and calling her sister's name. Clover murmured an assent to enter, and the moment Thistle did, she found herself confused by the sight that greeted her. She wanted very much to laugh, as all she could see was Clover's head above the piles of clothes, but upon seeing the expression on her sister's face, she decided that she wanted to help her, more - especially when Clover met her gaze and met a tiny, pathetic and desperate noise as her greeting.

"Natalie," she whined, "I have stupid clothes!"

Thistle sighed and tolled her eyes, but felt more empathy than annoyance. "You do not," she growled, walking in with still-heavy steps, despite the urge to help. "You have lots of great clothes, Clove."

Clover shrank a little, trying to bury herself beneath said clothes. Thistle yanked the shirts and sweaters off of her sister's head and gave her a long-suffering look, one that Clover merely sniffled at. "Help me?" she suddenly begged of Thistle, her voice tiny.

"Clover, you know I'm shit at fashion!" Thistle grumbled, but Clover grabbed her hand tight and stared at her, looking so pathetic that she rolled her eyes again - but gave in. "Fine. I'll do my best. What do you want to wear?"

Clover stayed amidst the clothes, but her eyes lit up. "Something classy and chic, like what Loki wears!" she answered immediately.

Thistle paused, her hands full, to give her a glare. "You don't have clothes even remotely close to _either_ of those things."

"Please, just, maybe I do and I can't see it in my panic?!"

"Fine, whatever," Thistle muttered, resuming her rummaging and trying to find something - anything - that could be similar to what Loki wore. As she did, however, something occurred to her, and she had to ask. "Clove, listen; do you really think that Loki cares about how you dress? Like, at all?"

Clover blinked, as though startled by the question. "Well, sure. I mean, doesn't she? Wouldn't she? I don't think she'd want to be in public with me if I dressed like I always do..."

"Clover," Thistle answered sharply, dropping the clothes in her hands and sitting down on the floor with her. "You're stupid."

Clover went scarlet, her eyes blazing, and she moved to grab Thistle in order to shove her or punch her. Calling Clover stupid was one of the worst things anyone could do, as she knew she wasn't - she just learned differently and at a different pace - but this was precisely why Thistle used it: to get her full attention.

"No," she snapped, tossing a heavy coat at Clover, which in turn made her stumble back to the floor with a growl. "You are, Clover, because you just don't get it, do you?"

"You said you'd help me!" Clover answered angrily.

"And I am!" Thistle snapped back. "Listen to me! Loki doesn't care about what you wear, okay? If anything, if you suddenly made some kind of weird show of it, you'll just confuse her!"

Clover was still bright red, her eyes blazing, but now they were full of furious tears. She was too angry to answer, so Thistle went on.

"She's liked you in everything you've ever worn. Hell, she asked you out yesterday while you were still in your gross gym clothes!" Thistle threw her arms out in a helpless gesture. "She doesn't care at all what you wear, as long as you're comfortable and, well, _you!"_

Clover had cried a bit during this, but her tears slowed as the words began to sink in. And they did indeed sink in, because the longer she thought about it, the more she realised that Thistle was right: Loki had _never_ seemed to care about what she wore, despite being so fashionable and elegant, herself. It was rather mind-jarring, coming to this conclusion, and with it came embarrassment - as well as a surge of affection for her new girlfriend, as if she'd just started to like her all over again, only stronger.

"Okay," she murmured, her voice tiny. "I'm stupid."

Thistle sighed, then moved forward and hugged her tight. "Nah, maybe not," she said softly. "Just a little love-struck."

Clover blushed again, but she also smiled, too. When Thistle let go, she said, "Are you hungry? Breakfast is probably cold, now, but you really should eat, still." When Clover nodded, Thistle stood up and pulled her out of the mess and into the kitchen, to finally eat.

* * *

Luckily, by the time Loki arrived at the door, they were both showered and dressed (though Clover changed twice). When they heard the knock at the front door, Clover squeaked and hid behind Thistle. who in turn rolled her eyes and moved to get the door - until suddenly Clover grabbed her hair and yanked her back. She shouted and stumbled with many choice words, but Clover merely pushed her aside and darted to the door, her face red but her eyes focused.

When she opened it, Loki's eyes flared in surprise, and she went as red as Clover - though she also lit up and smiled brightly. Her earrings were a mix of yellows that day: a ribbon, a feather, two bells, a sun, and a star. Clover grinned in return and said. her voice a little wobbly, "H-hi!"

"Morning!" Loki agreed with a nod. "How are you?"

"I... I'm..." Clover faltered for a moment, before she jumped forward and grabbed Loki into a hug. Loki giggled and hugged her back, so tight that Clover gasped out a laugh of her own.

"Good," Loki murmured. "Honestly, I was a bit worried that, well, that maybe you'd change your mind or something..."

Clover jerked back a little to look at her in shock - only to find sincere worry upon Loki's face. "No," Clover said, her voice steady and clear. Loki blinked, but before she could say anything, Clover had reached up with one hand to touch her cheek - then moved up to kiss her, right on her lips.

It was brief, but something in Loki's eyes lit up from it, and she seemed to immediately relax, her smile brighter. "Oh," she murmured, sounding so relieved that, Clover then realised, she hadn't been the only one worried about this morning.

"Hey, Tia," Clover whispered, smiling mischievously and keeping close.

Loki reddened, but her smile didn't waver. Indeed, it almost seemed as if it grew calmer, more genuine, just by hearing that small word. "What?" she whispered back.

Clover kissed her lips again, only this time, they both let it linger. Clover moved to hold her tight, so tight that she could feel Loki's heart racing beneath her somewhat-flat chest against hers - almost as fast as her own. The very idea of that thrilled Clover, and she grew bolder, moving her head slightly and parting her lips just a little, poking the tip of her tongue out to--

"Move," Thistle suddenly snarled, forcing them apart with a shared noise of surprise - and equal dismay. _"I'm_ going to school," Thistle added. "If you two skip, I'm telling Mom and Mum why."

"Ah!" Clover yelped, grabbing Loki's hand into her own and chasing after her quickly - and Loki held tight, too. She didn't let go for the entire duration of the walk, something Clover was quite easily thrilled about. Eventually, their tails met behind them and curled together, too, and they both giggled when that happened, but didn't let go.

Thistle pretended that she was suffering through the whole walk. but secretly, she was proud of Clover for being so open and brave - but also jealous of her, too. She didn't want to be jealous, but the fact was that she was. They were both sixteen, and Thistle hadn't even gone on any dates. She wasn't shy at all, not like Clover, and yet no one was interested in her, at all. Therefore, to see her introvert sister suddenly flush with new love was... a touch painful. Thistle was lonely, and she hated how it made her feel. She was no less happy for Clover, but she couldn't shake the pervasive stink of jealousy from herself, and she felt a wave of self-revulsion as a result.

Luckily, Clover and Loki were oblivious, too wrapped up in each other to notice. They were both oddly quiet, but what passed between them was far more eloquent than words, really. Loki squeezed Clover's hand, and Clover, in turn, squeezed Loki's tail with her own, loving how soft and fluffy it was compared to her thick and scaly one. They both giggled, then pressed closer, Loki pulling Clover's hand to her and holding it between both of her hands, now, and trailing her fingertips over its shape slowly. The gesture silenced Clover, bringing a deep blush to her cheeks, as the gesture made her feel very warm and very tingly, indeed.

The whole walk seemed to consist of these sensual gestures, so simple to others, but so emotionally charged for the two of them. By the time they'd made it to the school, they noticed two things: Thistle had gone on ahead of them and was already in the school, and the walk didn't seem to last very long. They hadn't even talked that much, but then, it didn't seem to matter. It hadn't been awkward at all.

By the time they'd made it into the school themselves, they were both sharing the same thrilled, smitten grin and blush. They stopped, holding hands tight, and their eyes met, a pang going through both of them the moment they did.

"Hey," Loki murmured, letting go of one of Clover's hands to touch her cheek - something Clover practically melted into, her eyes closing and her hand covering Loki's in order to keep it in place. "We... we gotta get to homeroom, now," she concluded gently.

Clover sighed, biting her lip. Her eyes opened slowly, their colour dark with... something, something that Loki was shocked to see. "I hate that," Clover confessed, her voice oddly small. "I can't wait until the weekend, Tia. There's so much I want to do with you."

They both blushed deeper, but Clover didn't backtrack or correct herself, and suddenly Loki understood - and felt it like electricity through her whole body. It was only Tuesday, now, and the weekend seemed so far away. "H-hey," she stammered, smiling shyly, though in her head, her brain was telling her to shut up. "We-we don't want to rush or go crazy, do we?"

"Yes," Clover whispered, her hand tightening on Loki's, her eyes still on hers and serious, now. She could feel her heart racing, even as she said it, but she knew she was being honest. She'd nursed her feelings for Loki for so long, and the kisses they'd shared had awoken something deep inside of her, something she'd never felt before and was eager to explore - with no one else but Loki. Loki, who was visibly shaking a little, now, but in both shock - and mutual desire.

They were both monsters, and sixteen was, to humans, probably on the young side when it comes to sex and sexual maturity. However, with monsters, as sex was less a primary function for reproduction and more akin to physical and emotional pleasure, sixteen wasn't as young for them. It was why Undyne's first private comment to Clover was "Be careful." She knew.

Clover hadn't known - until that exact moment. Loki had, the moment they'd kissed the night before, but only uncertainly, assuming it to be one-sided. Now, she knew for sure.

"You... want to go crazy this weekend?" Loki whispered, moving closer to her.

"Very crazy," Clover agreed breathlessly, her eyes darker, now.

"Then... Clover, I..." Loki suddenly went pale, her eyes going bright with a sudden panic that surprised Clover.

"Wait, Tia, if you're not ready, it's okay--,"

"No, it's not that," Loki interrupted quickly. "It's just, there's something about me that you need to know, something that... that might make you not want me anymore, that might change things--,"

"What--?" Clover looked bewildered, unable to fathom such a thing, but at that moment, the first bell rang. Loki looked panicked, still, but she lunged forward and hugged Clover tightly to her, then kissed her, so deeply that Clover had to cling to her to stay on her feet, returning it. Then, Loki pulled away and bolted, faster than she had ever seen her move.

"See you in history?" Clover murmured, feeling suddenly very cold and stupid. She hesitated, then moved to go to homeroom, feeling so nervous that it made her feel a little sick.

 _Did I go too far?_ she wondered as she walked into homeroom, in no hurry at all, now. _Did I push too fast? Maybe Tia isn't into sex? I don't care if she's not! We don't have to have sex! I just want to be with her! I... I think that... I think I'm..._

"Whoa," Thistle said as her greeting, looking very confused by how upset Clover looked. "Clove, what's wrong, sis?"

Clover slumped down in her seat and covered her face, not answering. Thistle touched her shoulder, hoping to get her to talk, but Clover just shook her head, feeling miserable, a feeling that lasted all morning.

* * *

In history class, Clover arrived first, still feeling sick. She sat down and buried her face into her arms, hoping to disappear. It was only when she felt a familiar touch to her shoulder that she seemed to revive. The moment she felt it, she jumped up, turned to the source - Loki - and grabbed her hands, startling the other girl into silence.

"Listen, I'm sorry," Clover said quickly. "I'm so sorry. If I'm pushing you into something, especially if it's something you're not into, I'll back off. I don't care, Tia, I don't care! I just want to be with you! So if that means we never have--,"

Loki covered her mouth, blushing. Granted, they were the only ones there so far, but other students were starting to come in. "N-no," she said softly. "It's not that. I... I w-want to." She blushed deeper. "Oh, Light, I want to, so very much..." Since she didn't move her hand, Clover was kept silent, but she nodded. "Listen, let's just... have a normal week. Hang out together. You come over to my place, I go over to yours, no expectations, okay? Not yet. If it goes well... then Friday night..." Loki swallowed hard. "Come over to my place for a sleepover. My dad won't be home until late. We'd have most of the night to ourselves. Okay?"

Clover nodded, sudden hope and excitement filling her so quickly that she felt dizzy. Loki smiled at her, that smile that made her weak, and they broke apart, taking their seats as soon as the teacher came in.

* * *

That week was something wonderful. The first night, Loki went over to Clover's and had dinner, and Undyne finally got to know her, at last. She was, of course, a little embarrassing ("It's my right as her mother, dammit!"), but not to the degree that had Loki scared away. If anything, Loki found Clover far more endearing, considering what she had to put up with. (She also found Undyne far less scary, which was something that overjoyed Clover.)

At Loki's, her father was very sweet and gentle, a kind, gentle gardener, who boasted often about his beautiful gardens, both in the front yard and in the back, of their house. He also loved to cook, which Clover absolutely adored, and Loki found herself secretly relieved and pleased that both Clover and her dad got along so well.

There was one hiccup in that week, one that only affected two people: Loki and Alphys. Once, when Loki went into the kitchen to put her plate in the sink, after a loud and hilarious dinner, Alphys followed her to do the same. They met at the sink, and Loki was already scarlet when Alphys asked, in a low voice, "Does she know, yet?"

Loki shook her head quickly, her eyes bright with that same panic and flicking back to the dining room, where Clover was watching her with a silly grin, waiting for her to come back. She then looked up at Alphys, silently begging her, and Alphys very gently placed a hand on her shoulder, smiling kindly.

"I won't tell her," she promised, and Loki relaxed, looking close to tears. "But you should, soon, I think."

"I plan to," Loki whispered. "This Friday."

"When she sleeps over, huh?" Alphys wondered idly. Her own cheeks went pink, clearly making the connection, but she smiled, still, and gave Loki's shoulder a squeeze. "Be safe, okay?"

Loki nodded again, and Alphys nodded in return, before letting go of her shoulder and going back to the dining room, just as Undyne was calling her back to tell a silly story about one of her classes. Loki placed a hand over her heart for a moment, then shortly followed, suddenly realising that she adored Clover's family, very much - especially Alphys, now.

* * *

Friday came. That morning, Clover hugged Loki to her and whispered into her shoulder, "It's okay if you've changed your mind--,"

To which Loki pushed her back and grabbed her into a kiss, silencing her. If anything, the week had done nothing but solidify her desire, made her certain - and brave - that this was what she wanted to do. And it was something that she wanted to do with Clover, and no one else.

Clover made a soft noise at that, and for a moment, they once again blocked the doorway, too wrapped up in each other to notice Thistle silently fuming while she waited for her turn to leave. There had been a great deal of kisses, a great deal of caresses, too - but they never went beyond the barrier of clothes, or lower than their chests.

That was all about to change.

"I will kill you both," Thistle finally snarled. "And no one will be able to blame me. Fucking _move!"_

And they did, but hesitantly, and with a shared, secret grin.

* * *

Clover was barely able to concentrate the entire day. When they met in history class, she noticed that Loki was very much the same way, and they kept stealing glances at each other. At one point, Clover was very close to passing her a rather racy note, until she realised that the teacher was staring at her, and she ate it - literally - something that made everyone in the class laugh, even Clover, herself. But it was Loki's reaction she loved the most: a glint to her eyes, a knowing glint, one that made Clover feel dizzy and silly all at once.

* * *

Thistle was getting annoyed. As they waited for Loki, Clover kept looking, her hands tangled in front of her and her eyes flicking everywhere, barely able to contain herself.

"What is your problem?!" she finally snapped out.

"Natalie," Clover blurted, though she didn't look at her. "I'm sleeping over at Loki's tonight."

"Duh, I already knew that," Thistle answered, looking annoyed that that was the supposedly big thing that Clover was so excited about. "Who cares? You make it seem like you're both going to..."

Clover's eyes flicked to hers for a moment and held them, before moving away again, and Thistle stared at her, feeling like she had just been punched in the gut by her little sister.

"Oh. _Oh._ Oh, holy shit," Thistle stammered, her hand over her mouth. "Does... does Mom know? Does Mum?!"

"Mum knows," Clover agreed. "Mom..." She winced. "I didn't have the courage to tell her. She'd freak out."

Thistle thought about it. "I think you underestimate Mom, Clove," she said softly, though inwardly she was still blown away. "She's not a prude. She understands."

"Still," Clover murmured. "I feel like I'd be disappointing her or something."

"Tell her," Thistle answered. "The moment you get home on Sunday, tell Mom."

It was then that Clover caught sight of Loki, and she lit up and waved to her. Loki grinned back and practically ran to her, and they collided into a fierce hug, giggling and kissing in varying intervals.

Thistle rolled her eyes and muttered, "Do I have to walk with you two?"

"Nope," Clover replied.

"Good." Thistle hugged Clover for a moment, then Loki, then took off, waving to them without turning around. (Later, Clover would get a text that said, _"Tell me everything or else I'll kill you."_ )

They took hands, then started walking, their pace easy and slow. For a moment, they were both quiet, until Clover said, very softly, "So... have you changed your mind?"

Loki smiled faintly. "No," she admitted. "I'm just afraid you will, is all."

"Why?" Clover wondered. "Can... can you tell me what it is, now?"

"No, not until we get to my house, okay?" Loki's smile faded, so Clover nodded, biting her lip to keep herself from pressing her further.

Then, halfway there, Clover said, "I'm sorry if I seem pushy. It's just... I've been so attracted to you for so long... it's only grown more intense with this week gone by, and..." She went red, her mouth dry, now. "I just... really... w-want to prove that..."

Loki, however, lowered her head, her smile sad. "You may change your mind once you find out," she murmured.

"I highly doubt that," Clover insisted, but Loki didn't say anything else.

* * *

Loki's house was a small, semi-detached place, and the garden in the front yard was only a fraction of the one in the back - and yet it was still beautiful, one her father clearly had every reason to pride himself in, both in terms of his profession as well as a person. Ivy covered their side of the building, only adding to the sense that they were about to walk into a garden, and Clover loved it. Inside, the place was full of potted, indoor plants, both useful and purely aesthetic, and it added an almost other-worldly sense to an otherwise rather normal-looking home. The furniture itself was primarily made of woods and natural materials, and the place always smelt of soil and fresh wood. It always made Clover feel rather wonderful, just walking into the place.

Loki offered her some water, which she took, then led her up to her bedroom, something that had them both shaking, now, as they were going to be alone for quite some time - and they both knew how they were going to spend that time, too. Loki's room was small but bright, consisting of shades of purple - her favourite colour - from the sheets on her bed to the paint upon her walls. She had a vanity that was covered in earrings and one huge jewellery box - one that also housed her fancier earrings - and her closet was filled to the brim with her signature trendy clothing. Clover loved her bedroom, something that she made no secret, and it always warmed Loki to see.

Today, however, when she saw Clover look around and smile, Loki went red, then sighed, looking suddenly very glum. She sat down heavily on her bed, then looked at Clover and patted the space beside her. Clover lit up and sat down, but kept her hands in her lap, wanting to allow Loki to gather her thoughts - though the whole time, her heart was racing.

"Clover," Loki murmured, her eyes on the floor. "This week has been... amazing. I've never met anyone like you, nor have I ever had so much fun with someone like you. You mean so much to me..." She bit her lip, then went on. "So this is really, really hard for me to say, but I have to tell you, because it's kind of a big deal, though I plan to keep it from everyone I'm not close to. I... I want to be honest with you, and I want you to be close to me, to know _everything_ about me, and if we're going to be intimate, you _definitely_ need to know." She winced. "But when you find out, you may not like me anymore. You may not want me anymore. And I understand that."

"I _really_ doubt that, Tia," Clover interjected.

Loki swallowed, then leaned down and covered her face with her hands. In a tiny voice, she finally gathered her courage and got it out. "Clover... I was... I was assigned male at birth."

Clover blinked, understanding what this meant immediately, but finding herself more confused than ever. "Okay," she said slowly. "So...?"

Loki jolted, her head jerking up out of her hands and her eyes huge on her face, now on Clover. Clover blinked up at her slowly, still not really understanding why Loki was so upset. "S-so?!" Loki echoed, her voice a squeak.

"Yeah... so?" Clover agreed. "You're still a girl, though, right?"

"Yes, but, Clover..." Loki looked panicked again. "I haven't had any hormones... my body is still... I'm still physically, uh..." She couldn't finish, shame leeching the blood from her face and robbing her of her voice.

Clover nodded again, understanding that, completely, too. "That's okay. It just means that, if we have sex, it'll be different than the way I've always pictured it! That's all!" She shrugged, grinning shyly. "You're still _Tia,_ duh. You're still a _girl._ Why would you think that this would drive me away?" Clover's smile suddenly faded. "Oh. Unless I gave that impression...? Oh, no... I'm so sorry if I did..."

Loki stared at her, her mouth bone-dry and her breaths quick, her body blazing for Clover, only Clover, all at once. "You-you didn't. You never did," she managed to croak out honestly, barely able to believe what was happening. "I-I just assumed--,"

"I don't really care about that," Clover admitted. She blushed again, then carefully inched her hand towards Loki's. "I just... care about _you,_ Tia. I, uh... I'm, uh... I... I l-lo--,"

She didn't get to finish. Loki had lunged forward and took hold of her face, pulling it to her and kissing her in such a deep and fierce way that Clover forgot everything she was going to say, anyway. She grabbed hold of Loki desperately, a low sound pulling from her throat, surprising and embarrassing her. Loki, however, responded with a sound of her own, pulling Clover up and into her lap, something she'd never, ever done before. Clover felt a stab of heat lance into her, and she shifted, kissing Loki deeper at the same time as she moved to straddle her around her narrow waist, her hands reaching up to hold her face between them.

"Clover," Loki gasped out against her lips, breathless. "You're... _amazing..._ I thought you wouldn't want me..."

"Of course I want you, Tia," Clover answered, as Loki slipped her head down and nuzzled the curve of her neck, making her shiver and cling onto her tight. "I don't care. Well, okay, I _do_ care, but about _you!"_

Loki nipped her neck gently, and Clover felt her eyes close, her breath hitching. She shifted in Loki's lap, something that made Loki gasp and clutch onto Clover tighter - especially when Clover could suddenly feel _why._ The sensation of that, of feeling Loki's arousal between her legs, sent another stab of heat into her, and she swallowed hard.

"Tia," she murmured. "H-how much time do we h-have?"

Loki's hands had trailed down from Clover's shoulders to her chest, hesitating a little when Clover asked that question. She struggled for a moment, trying to think. "U-uh," she stammered, her voice a whisper against Clover's neck. "A couple of hours."

"Tia," Clover repeated, her own hands trailing down and over Loki's chest, her fingertips slowly tracing over her already-hardened nipples through her shirt. "H-how far do you want to... want to go tonight?"

"I want..." Loki's voice was hoarse, husky around the edges, her hands now cupping around Clover's breasts gently, making her shudder. "I want _you_..."

Clover looked at her, and she looked up at Clover. Then, silently, they kissed again, deeper than before, an answer in itself. Clover reached down and grabbed one of Loki's hands, pushing it under her shirt. Loki immediately moved her hand up and cupped her hand around one of Clover's breasts again, bringing her other hand underneath on her own. Clover leaned back and pulled her shirt off without so much as hesitating, then leaned back and kissed Loki again, distracting her for a moment. Clover slipped her tongue out and gently pushed the tip against Loki's lips, something that Loki both made a sound from and opened her lips to. The moment their tongues met, Clover's hands moved down the front of Loki's shirt, bunching it up a little before moving her hands beneath.

Loki gasped a little, especially when Clover moved her palms over her nipples slowly, and Loki reached back and tried to get Clover's bra undone, her fingers fumbling in her eagerness - as well as how well Clover used her tongue. Clover smiled faintly and pulled from their kiss in order to undo and shrug off her bra - something that had Loki freezing in place and staring at her, her eyes wide. It was only then that it occurred to Clover to be shy, and she blushed, moving her arms over her chest and looking away. Loki, however, frowned and gently pulled her arms away, and their eyes met. There was a kindness in Loki's eyes, now, as well as arousal, and Clover's heart warmed at the sight of it.

"Trust me," Loki rasped out, one hand reaching down and curving around one of Clover's breasts, causing her to close her eyes and inhale sharply. "You're hot."

Clover giggled at that, her eyes opening and sparking a little, but Loki looked so sincere that she stopped. In reply, she moved close and kissed her again, but Loki pulled back. Before Clover could even ask, Loki blushed and pulled her shirt off over her head, then looked away for a moment, before meeting Clover's gaze again. "I know... uh... I'm not... well..." she stammered, but Clover shook her head, shutting her up by leaning down again - only this time, she aimed for her chest instead of her lips. Loki's eyes widened in shock - only to close them and utter another soft sound the moment she felt Clover's lips close over one of her nipples. "Oh..." she whispered, holding onto Clover tighter, unable to help shifting her hips slightly against her.

From there, it seemed, something had snapped between them. Their eyes met, and they both could see, plain as day, just how much they wanted each other. Clover pulled back and moved out of Loki's lap, something she looked slightly upset and panicked about, until Clover stood up beside the bed and undid her pants, then pulled them - and her underwear - down and off. She stopped there for a moment, her hands on her hips and her chin held up, as though daring Loki to look at her and find something wrong with her. But Loki merely let her eyes travel over her body with an expression that was no less one of wonder - and affection. She swallowed, then fumbled, her own hands scrabbling at the front of her pants and shoving them off - and down - quickly, before adding them to the pile on the floor. Clover sat back down, her own eyes going over Loki's body, this time, and Loki looked away, her face scarlet. She was about to say something - clearly about what it is she lacked as well as had - when Clover reached down and suddenly closed her fingers around her hardened length, something that had Loki crying out and grabbing onto her shoulders for balance, her eyes shut tight.

"Holy..." Loki murmured, her voice hoarse, her hips bucking a little against Clover's hand. "Ah... _Clover..."_

The sound of her name on Loki's lips was arousing on its own, but to hear it so charged with arousal was something new altogether, and she licked her lips, slowly trailing her fingers up and down Loki's length slowly. She was smooth, not like the rest of her body, which was covered in soft, downy fur, but it was a pleasant kind of smooth, one that Clover found herself liking, really. She moved closer, and Loki grabbed onto her tighter, burying her hot face into Clover's shoulder, her body swaying with each move of Clover's hand. Clover _really_ liked that, and found herself breathing quickly, imagining what it would be like to...

"Tia," she whispered. "I want you, right now, with me, inside of me, _right now."_

Loki's eyes opened and met hers, their colour glazed over but still focused. She nodded, her fingers digging into Clover's back. "Yes," she whispered. "I-I want that, too."

"How do you want to do this?" Clover wondered, still moving her hand over Loki's length.

"You... you on top," Loki managed to get out. "In case it hurts, so that you can control it."

"Okay," Clover agreed. Loki pulled away to lie down on her back, her eyes not leaving Clover's, as Clover carefully moved to straddle her, one hand still holding her, but still, now. "Wait, what if I'm too heavy?" she wondered suddenly, her face going red.

Loki shook her head. "You won't be. I don't care. Please, Clover. I've dreamt of this... please, just... please?"

Clover swallowed. "Okay, but tell me if I am, okay?" When Loki nodded, Clover moved closer, one hand balancing herself on the bed, the other still holding Loki tight. Carefully, she led Loki towards herself, and pushed down, so that Loki's length finally met between Clover's slick folds. The both exhaled, the feeling so intense that they both, for a moment, thought they would come in that instant. Clover moved her hand away to brace herself on it with the other, though she didn't move for a moment, her eyes shut tight. Loki's head was tilted back, her hands on Clover's hips, now. Then, Clover moved down and took Loki fully into her.

They both gasped, Loki's nails digging into Clover's hips, and Clover's hands clenching hard on the sheets of the bed, her head lowered. It didn't hurt at all, not like she had assumed it would, like it did in the myriad books she'd read. Rather, there was a brief stinging sensation, one that lasted barely a second, before it was replaced - and flooded - with intense pleasure.

Neither girl moved for a moment, though Clover leaned down and pressed her forehead to Loki's, breathing as hard as she was. It was intense, it was incredible - and it was only beginning.

"O-okay," Clover whispered. "I'm gonna... move. T-tell me if I'm too heavy, okay?"

Loki nodded, her eyes shut tight. The feel of Clover around her was amazing, and there was nothing like it. Clover felt similarly, feeling how hard and hot Loki was within her, and she couldn't hold back anymore. Bracing herself on her hands, still, Clover shifted her hips and began to move.

Immediately, they both cried out, Loki's hands moving up from Clover's hips to her chest, cupping her breasts and kneading them gently. Clover bit her lip, her eyes shutting, and kept moving, the feel of it so wonderful. It was nothing like masturbating, nothing even remotely close to it, and the feelings were so intense that already she could feel that she was close. Her face burned, and she lowered her head, gritting her teeth and trying to hold back. "Nnngh," she growled out, her hands clutching onto the blankets hard, her breaths raspy.

Then Loki did something that broke any self-control she had: she sat up a little and took one of Clover's breasts into her mouth, licking slowly along her nipple. The feeling was so pleasurable, so wonderful, that Clover lost it. She managed to grind a few more times, feeling that pleasure build in both her centre as well as deeper within, but she quickly lost her control, and gasped out, her whole body flashing. "Tia, I'm... Tia... I'm sorry, I'm... _Ah...!"_ She leaned down and kissed Loki, hard, her arms going around her tight as her orgasm hit, and hit her hard. She staggered above Loki, crying out against her lips, and Loki held her tight, returning it and moving with her to make it last, her own heart racing so hard she thought it would burst.

When she could, Clover murmured, "That was... Tia, my god... that was..." She was about to finish, but then she paused. She could still feel Loki hard within her, and when she looked down at her, could still see the strain upon her face, even as she tried to comfort Clover through her aftershocks. "Tia," she said, her voice firmer. "Get on top of me."

Loki stared at her, momentarily confused, until Clover grabbed hold of her and tried to roll them both over. They both squawked, then laughed, but managed it just fine, especially when Loki remained inside of Clover. Loki was blushing, but Clover slipped her legs around her waist and grinned - then tightened herself around Loki's length still within her. Loki groaned, staggering a little above her, and Clover grabbed her and pulled her down to her, holding her tight.

"Move," she whispered. "And don't stop."

Loki nodded, moving her hips tentatively at first, unsure if she was hurting Clover, still. Clover reached up and touched her face with one hand, the other on one of her hips, and Loki finally relaxed. She moved, and both of them gasped again, this time moving close to cling to each other tight. The feeling was still intense, still wonderful, but the way that Loki had angled her hips and was moving within Clover had her feeling pang after pang of deep pleasure, one that she hadn't felt before. "Tia, holy shit," she growled out. When Loki hesitated, Clover added, "Keep going, _keep going!"_ in a voice that was so obviously pleading that of course she did. She couldn't stop even if she wanted to.

However, she, like Clover, overestimated her stamina, and soon, she whispered, "Clover, I'm really close, I don't think I can..."

Clover, however, kissed her and said, "It's okay, please, I want you to feel it, I want you to feel _good..."_

Those words, above anything else, were what dissolved Loki's control, and with a soft cry and a final thrust of her hips, she came, clinging onto Clover tight. Clover felt it, felt the increased warmth and moisture, and held Loki to her, burying her face into her slender shoulder and whispering her name. Loki collapsed atop her, shuddering and gasping for breath, but between each breath was the soft, hoarse sound of Clover's name - something that brought tears to Clover's eyes.

After a moment, Loki noticed, and she moved to pull away - only to have Clover's legs tighten around her waist and hold her in place. She smiled up at her, though Loki looked both tired and worried. She reached down and brushed Clover's tears away, about to ask, but Clover whispered, "That was perfect."

Loki went bright red. "Perfect?" she echoed. "Clover, it barely lasted ten minutes!"

Clover rolled her eyes and flicked one of Loki's ears, sending a small chorus of bells and chimes in reply. "I don't give a shit!" she answered sharply. "It was with _you!_ That's all I care about, Tia."

This time, it was Loki's eyes that filled, though she tried to fight it. Clover smiled at her kindly, and they hugged onto each other tight, both dissolving into those tears. They weren't tears of sadness, or disappointment. Rather, they were tears of relief, of deep affection, and of deeper, growing attachment.

* * *

After, Clover was wide-awake, though Loki was looking drowsy and trying to stay awake despite this. She was curled up against Clover's chest, her cheek resting between her breasts and her slender body still curled around Clover's. Clover was grinning, her heart feeling so warm and full.

"Tia," she whispered breathlessly. Loki looked up, raising her head slowly. "I... I'm..." Clover hesitated, then closed her eyes and just blurted it out. "I'm in love with you, Tia."

Loki blinked, her eyes wide, no longer drowsy, before she grinned and sat up on her hands, so that she hovered over Clover. "Clover," she said softly. "Why would I do this with you, trust you with this, if I wasn't already in love with _you?"_

Clover opened her eyes, reaching up and cupping her hands around Loki's soft face. "Holy shit," she whispered, smiling so wide that it hurt her cheeks. "Holy shit, Tia!"

In reply, Loki leaned down and kissed her, something she returned - with interest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you know! Loki is trans! She's my first trans character, so please, if I've made any mistakes, correct me, by all means, but please don't be overtly mean, as like I said, this is my first time writing a trans character. I love Loki, I won't lie, so this chapter was a pleasure to write. But I am so open to corrections and suggestions when it comes to her character. If I've insulted anyone, it's not intentional, and please tell me right away so I can fix it. I want this to be a realistic portrayal. Thank you so much in advance.


	16. Changes

Thistle wasn't shy. She wasn't afraid of people. She had friends - mostly. Okay, she had acquaintances.

It was just that she was so _busy_.

Or really, that was what she often liked to tell herself, more often than not. She really was serious about helping Alphys with her research, and did all that she could, when she could. But as she got older, the demands of school began to pile up on her, and especially, at sixteen, when things were starting to veer towards college and university preparations (something she _definitely_ wanted to do, to help Alphys even more), that time was eaten up even more with preparations.

Compared to things like dating and relationships, it was clear to Thistle what was more important: her schoolwork. She wanted to excel. She wanted to be the best. She wanted to get those grades, so that she could finally prove it to her mum - as well as herself - that she was strong as well as smart enough to handle the challenge that came with amalgamate research.

But, oh, she was jealous. There was that horrible, gnarled fact, one that snuck up on her at the worst of times, and effectively distracted her from the goals that she so solidly set before her.

She loved Clover, so much. Clover was like her twin sister, and there was absolutely nothing she wouldn't do for her. But whenever she and Loki were together, there were times that she actually found herself wanting to punch both of them out.

She was jealous. She'd so badly wanted a love like that, like the one their mothers had. And here was Clover, only a few months younger than her, and she was in the throes of it - and loving each second of it. And Loki clearly was, too. She loved that Clover was happy, loved that she was loved back and had had her trust rewarded - especially when it came to giving her own body - but damn it if Thistle wasn't jealous of her, now, too.

She would watch, pretending to be absorbed by her homework, as the two watched TV cuddled up together on the couch, or on the floor playing games together, and would simply burn with that hated emotion, especially when they laughed and hugged and kissed, especially doing so in such a casual, carefree way. Thistle had broken a lot of pencils at times like these.

So, about two months later, after she'd broken her tenth pencil (and Undyne had sighed and demanded to know where all of the other ones went before she bought her some more), she decided, _I'm going to date._

She wasn't shy. She wasn't intimidated by people. Granted, people were more likely to be intimidated by her, as she was still loud, brash, and nonplussed by others attempting to intimidate her, and those kinds of things tended to scare people away - especially guys. Oh, the years had seen a great change when it came to boys, and most had shed their ridiculous childhoods in which things were deemed "boyish" and "girlish". But that didn't stop most of them from still feeling that strange, almost innate anxiety around what was so obviously a strong girl - and Thistle was definitely one of these.

She did stammer, this was true. She never shook the stutter that had been Alphys's unknowing curse to her. But damned if she would let it stop her from being who she knew she was: Undyne's daughter, the one who was unafraid and fearless, the one who saw the flaws in people and deemed them unworthy of her time if that were the case.

Sadly, though, this meant that a lot of the boys she thought she'd like fell into the category of "dimwits". It was either that the boys who were willing to date Thistle were either too meek to say no, or were too pumped up on their own foolish bravado to know better (and usually got humiliated as a result) that seemed to flock to her. By the time she'd managed to notch at least six dates into her metaphorical belt, she was completely done with the whole thing.

"Mom," she growled one evening, when the two of them were alone. Clover was at Loki's, and Alphys had gone to be already with a headache (she'd accidentally blown up yet another Bunsen burner that day.) She had slumped down on the couch in a huff, having just finished her homework, and Undyne blinked in surprise, pausing the game she was in the middle of to give her daughter her full attention - a novelty that she was simply not used to at all.

"What's up?" she wondered carefully, as though afraid to ask too much would scare her oldest away.

"Boys are... th-they're so _fucking stupid!"_ Thistle snarled, slamming her fists hard onto her own thighs and glaring at the TV screen.

Undyne burst into laughter. "I know that, Thissy," she replied cheerfully. Thistle scowled at her, and she laughed again, setting the controller down to place a hand atop of her head. "Thistle," she added, still smiling, but now in a kind, inviting way. _"Why_ are boys so fucking stupid?"

"Because, Mom," Thistle muttered, leaning back with a huff, her sharp eyes narrowed, still. "Th-they don't seem to understand the difference between at-attention to school and attention to _th-them._ They think, just because you spend time on schoolwork more than with them, that automatically means you're not interested!"

Undyne rested her chin in her hand, looking at her daughter rather fondly for a moment, something Thistle missed. The fact was, Undyne had noticed this happening to her daughter more often than not, and had admired her for sticking to her guns and always prioritising what _she_ felt was more important, rather than what she did not just for the sake of a date. Thistle had such ambition, one Undyne knew she got from herself, but she used it like Alphys did, which made Undyne love her even more.

"Well," she said carefully, now. "What's been going on?"

Thistle growled for a moment, slouching a little. "I ask out one guy, he seems worried or whatever but then still seems interested. We go out, it's nice and stuff for like, one damn night. Then, once the date is over and I don't put out or show any inclination of putting out anytime soon, they get all stupid and shirty." Her face darkened. "It's not like I don't care about sex, Mom. But I'd rather focus that kind of intensity on helping Mum right now."

That was also something Undyne knew already, too. Ever since the fire, Thistle had been adamant in helping Alphys with her continued research as much as she could. After school, during classes, whatever it took, she not only took the time to do it, but also kept her promise and did it at Alphys's side. Alphys was thrilled by this, and made sure to encourage her every single step of the way - even if, so far, they hadn't made much progress. That mattered less when you were able to spend that time with your child and learn _with_ them, as well as teach them.

"They always m-make me choose b-between them and Mum," snarled Thistle, now. "There's no fucking contest. It's always gonna be Mum."

"Watch your fucking mouth," Undyne replied calmly. It was a joke between them, though it didn't make Thistle smile like she'd hoped. Ever since Thistle and Clover had turned sixteen, they were given permission to swear - but only at home when it came to the worst of it. If they were caught by any of the teachers using that kind of language, they would get no help from either parent, as they were old enough to ascertain a proper time and place for using that kind of language. While Clover swore at times, she was nowhere near as bad as Thistle, who had spent more than her fair share sitting moodily in Toriel's office, trying to explain _again_ why she'd sworn a blue streak in class _this time_. It amused Undyne, as she'd suffered the same fate at Thistle's age. History did indeed repeat.

"Listen, Thissy," Undyne then said, placing a hand on her shoulder to get her attention. Thistle looked up at her and sighed, but Undyne went on. "It's not just boys. Girls are like that, too. And so are those in between and neither. Everyone can be shits, and everyone can be awesome. It's just how people are."

Thistle sighed again, this time louder. Intellectually, she did know this, truly. It was just harder to put it into practice and keep it in mind when it seemed like there really was only one type of person in the world.

"Just keep doing what you're doing, okay?" Undyne said, her voice gentle, now - as gentle as the hand on her shoulder. Thistle closed her eyes for a moment, biting her lip. "You're not doing anything wrong. _You_ know what's right for _you._ If you come across a derpy boy, move on and keep going. But giving up? That's not you, kiddo. We both know that."

"I know..." Thistle hesitated, then stared into her mother's eye and finally said it. "But I look at Clover and Loki and see how it was so easy for them both, how easy it _still_ is, and I get so..." She lowered her voice to a mutter and looked down. "...j-jealous."

"Yeah," Undyne agreed, nodding and rubbing Thistle's tense shoulder. "I know you do. And that's totally understandable. But you're not your sister, just like she's not you. You're both different, and are gonna do different things in different ways. Otherwise, that's just boring, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Thistle nodded, though her voice was glum.

"When you find that person, Thissy, you'll know," Undyne then said, her voice taking on a sudden clarity that made Thistle look up at her again. She was smiling warmly, her eye glinting, though it was focused over her shoulder. "You'll know, probably the moment you see them, and you'll never, ever, _ever_ stop fighting for them."

Thistle blinked at her, then followed her gaze - and smiled, too. Alphys was standing there, blushing, having walked in just then looking for Undyne, and she'd heard Undyne's words perfectly. She stammered a bit, then looked down, her hands tangling together, before she said, her voice a trace whiny, "Undyne..."

Undyne laughed and jumped off of the couch, then threw her arms around her wife and hugged her tight - before lifting her off of her feet and making her laugh and cling to her. Thistle laughed, too, truly loving these kinds of displays when she saw them, as every child wants reassurance that their parents still loved each other.

Even if it could get a little gross - another thing, Thistle thought, her mothers were quite good at.

But in the back of her mind, she ruminated over Undyne's words, and truly wondered if there was that kind of love for her in the world. And if there was, would she actually see it, or would she be too busy and miss her only chance when it happened?

"I'm abducting you," Undyne announced suddenly, startling Thistle out of her reverie. Undyne had draped Alphys over her shoulder, and Alphys had gone limp, though she was grinning and still bright red.

"Gross," Thistle answered, rolling her eyes, despite her smile.

"It's not abducting if the abductee _wants_ to be abducted..." Alphys replied slyly, making Undyne laugh so hard that she almost dropped her.

* * *

The year finished in an unremarkable way, like the years before it. Clover had scraped by with average grades, save those in history and athletics, and Thistle had gotten high scores in sciences and lower grades anything not related to them.

However, it was what would happen _after_ summer that would change Thistle's circumstances quite a bit.

When summer hit, Clover was ecstatic, and announced that she and Loki had already planned to spend so much time together that they'd probably be sick of each other in two weeks.

"Uh huh," Thistle answered over dinner, after the last day had concluded. "And I'm really a blonde."

"Stop being brats," Undyne advised lightly.

Alphys opened her mouth to say something, but at that moment, both her and Undyne's phones vibrated at once. They both blinked at each other, then Alphys shrugged and got up to check them both. When she did, she yelped, her hand going over her mouth, first checking hers, then Undyne's, to confirm that they said the same thing. When they did, she yelped again, the sound muffled, and did a little panicked dance in place, her eyes huge and staring at the screen in front of her.

"Alphy?" Undyne looked over at her, looking slightly worried, and wordlessly, Alphys darted over to her and held the phone out to her, squeaking and pointing at the words on the screen. It was a message from Frisk, one that simply said, _"Get ready for humans, teach."_

"What the fuck?!" Undyne cried, grabbing the phone and holding it closer, and Alphys laughed and clapped a few times, nodding, still so elated that she was speechless. "It got passed?!"

"Uh," Clover broke in nervously. "What did?"

Undyne stared at her, as if forgetting for the moment that she had been there. "One of your cousin's proposals," she said softly, looking blown away. "The one stating that, starting in the new school year this year, human kids are allowed to go to Toriel's school. _Your_ school."

Alphys danced again and said, her voice high-pitched, "You have no idea what this means! It means that we finally reach a level of integration that we've been striving for for so many years! It could mean that all schools will someday be integrated and there won't even _be_ a distinction between monster and human schools anymore! It could mean that... it could mean that..." She put a hand to her cheek, beaming. "It could mean that we're finally _there,_ girls!"

"Th-there?" Thistle repeated, confused.

"Back to where we're supposed to be," Undyne clarified, looking over at her, now. "To where we would have been, had we never been sealed underground."

"H-holy shit," Thistle whispered, and for once, Undyne didn't chastise her, but simply nodded in agreement.

"This is _huge!"_ Clover agreed, her eyes bright and her grin wide. "And we get to see it, Nat!"

Thistle nodded, though she was a little miffed that it would of course happen only for their last year there. But it was still something. And it was still something important.

"You two better be good!" Undyne growled, though she was smiling, still; clearly, she'd had the same thought as Thistle. "You better not make them feel unwelcome!"

"H-how many do you think will enroll?" Thistle wondered. "Wh-what if no one does, and it's just an empty proposal?"

Alphys bit her lip a little, but Undyne shook her head. "Your cousin wouldn't of bothered if there hadn't been at least a small demand for it," she replied. "Remember, they were the first human to go, after all: they know all about what it's like to be a human in a monster school - and the _only_ human, at that. Even if there are just two, they still would have more than Frisk ever did." She took a breath, her hands on her hips. "Damn, I'm excited. I wish summer were over right now!"

"No!" both Clover and Alphys cried, but for different reasons, clearly - one Alphys clarified by adding, "I still have to put next year's plans together, _and_ I have to make sure they're human-inclusive, too!"

She moved to go to the office, but Undyne caught her hand quickly and led her back. "Alphy," she said, her voice dry. "Food?"

Alphys hesitated, shifting from foot to foot for a moment and trying to balance out the importance of the phone versus food. In the end, food won, but she kept her phone on the table as she ate, sometimes picking it up to make notes.

"Humans, though," Thistle murmured, mostly to her food. "Weird."

"It wasn't weird when Frisk was the only human in the monster school," Undyne replied.

"Yes, it was," Clover answered, her voice muffled. "People kept filming them whenever they went for the first few months, and were obsessed with trying to figure out if it was making them more 'monster-like'."

"To which they always answered, 'yup!'" Undyne agreed fondly, smiling. It was sometimes hard to believe that Frisk was an adult, now.

"Do you think humans will be there the first day?" Clover wondered, finding the idea both exciting and perplexing.

"I hope so," Alphys admitted. "I'd love to see them there, as they'd be proof of how far we've come. I really hope they're there."

"Yeah," Undyne agreed, smiling at Alphys. "Good point."

Thistle, however, was still thoughtful. What would humans going to their school mean? That integration was finally real, at last? Or that it was a publicity gesture, to prove that humans had nothing to fear from humans? _Probably a bit of both,_ she concluded. _And why not? That would be smart, after all._

Still, something within her balked at the idea of sharing the school with humans. She knew she was raised better than that, but she couldn't help it. She was a surface monster, and it was all she'd ever known. Therefore, she was keenly aware of just how easily all of the things she took for granted could be taken away from her, and felt anxious around humans for those reasons. Unfair, yes, but also understandable.

Clover, to her annoyance, was taking it as cheerfully as her mothers. "I think it'll be fun," she admitted, chewing on her fork. "And the humans will finally see what we do, and why we do it, and stop being nosy all the time."

"That would be nice," Undyne agreed with a low sigh.

Thistle frowned deeper. Would it be nice? Did they not have their own right to do what they wanted in accordance to their own traditions? Why did they have to give up everything, just so that humans could feel more comfortable?

The more she thought about it, the more she hated the idea. "I... I-I dunno if th-this is a good idea," she mumbled, hoping no one would hear her. But of course, everyone heard her, and now she had their full attention, making her blush. "I-I mean, we trusted them, before... and they imprisoned us."

"Yeah," Undyne agreed. "They were assholes. But they're trying, Thissy. They're really trying, this time, and Frisk, especially is making sure they do. This is a big step, and we need to make sure it gets taken."

Thistle made a face but shut up, instead glaring at her food.

She had a bad feeling about it all. But she wouldn't hinder her family's attempts - no matter how much she wanted to.

* * *

"So," Thistle said one afternoon, the weekend before school was set to start again. "You two come up with a ship name, yet?"

Loki opened her eyes and peered up at Thistle from her place in Clover's lap. Clover was seated on the floor cross-legged and reading, while Loki drifted in and out of napping right there in her lap. Thistle, too, was on the floor, surrounded by notebooks and textbooks. These were final preparations for the start of school, the time one takes to organise the idea of school, and how they wanted it to be for the year. Thistle always made sure she had an academic leg-up before classes started, and this was one of the ways she did it.

"Ship name?" Loki echoed, looking confused. She peered up at Clover, who shrugged. "Nope," she concluded.

Thistle smirked, about half-dozen words coming to mind as to how to title their relationship. Most of them were rude, but a couple were not. "Cloki?" she wondered.

Clover snorted. "Sounds stupid, like a little cloak for babies."

"Lover."

Loki went scarlet, turning around and hiding her face into Clover's thigh, and Clover answered, "Very stupid. No." She looked up briefly. "We don't need a stupid ship name, Nat."

"Everyone needs a ship name," Thistle replied. "Has our culture taught you nothing?"

"Mom and Mum don't have a ship name."

"Uh," Loki broke in, looking up at her girlfriend shyly. "Yes they do."

Clover lowered her book and stared back at her. "No," she answered - though it sounded almost like a plea.

"Yes," Loki insisted. "It's Alphyne, or Alphydyne. You've really never heard anyone use them?"

Both sisters were staring at Loki, now. Clearly, the thought hadn't occurred to either of them.

"I suddenly don't want a ship name, Thistle," Clover declared, her eyes wide.

"Come on!" Thistle answered, slapping her textbook down onto the floor. "It'll be fun, let's! Hm..." She thought about it for a moment. "You like being called Tia by family and friends, right?" she asked Loki.

Loki nodded shyly. "I m-mean," she explained. "I'm fine with Loki! I just... think Tia is more... personal is all."

Clover smiled down at her, and Loki looked back up at her with a hard swallow, her eyes wavering. All it took for them, Thistle realised, was a met glance, a contact of vision, and they were both so connected to each other that words were meaningless. They were turning seventeen this year, and yet sometimes, Clover seemed to be almost years older, especially when it came to her love for Loki. It was clear to her sister that, when it came to Loki, Clover was investing herself for life, and fully intended to make sure that this relationship lasted as long as possible. Loki, it really did seem, was on the same page, and Thistle truly hoped that they would last the length they both wanted to - or, if they did not, to have no regrets or worries that they didn't try their hardest.

"Well," Thistle said now, her voice softer with sudden affection for them both. "Clove is named for a green plant, and she herself is a little green, especially her eyes. What about something silly about that? Green something."

Both Loki and Clover looked blank at this.

Thistle sighed. "Green tea," she finally concluded. "Your ship name."

Both of them suddenly lit up, looking delighted. They looked at each other again and laughed, then Loki sat up and hugged onto Clover tight, making her laugh even more. "That's so cute!" Loki squealed out, wiggling a little in Clover's arms. "Ah, it's so cute like you, Clover!"

"No, like you," Clover answered, kissing her cheeks over and over again. "It's perfect, Nat," she then said to her sister, who was smirking. "Thank you so much. I love it."

"You're acting like I named your first child!" Thistle teased.

Both girls went crimson at that, looking at each other briefly before laughing nervously and looking away, as though desperate to either change the subject or run away from it altogether. Thistle raised an eyebrow at her sister, who looked back with such intense shyness that it made Thistle smile kindly.

"Anyway," she went on, to their relief. "Humans in the school, huh?"

"You hate the idea," Loki observed coolly. Thistle shrugged, and she nodded. "You _really_ hate the idea," she concluded.

"What are you, a bigot?" Clover wondered flatly, looking unimpressed.

 _"No!"_ Thistle snarled, almost breaking her pencil and throwing it at her. "I am not! I just... I'm worried! I don't want anyone to get hurt, and this is a scary step! What if someone decides to use our trust against us and, I dunno, shoot us all up or something?!"

Both Loki and Clover stared at her, as though they no longer recognised her. "Wow," Clover replied. "That's a whole new level of paranoia, Nat."

"You're not even a little nervous?!" Thistle demanded.

"Sure," Clover agreed, her spare hand reaching down and stroking Loki's hair softly - something the fox monster melted into and closed her eyes from, allowing her girlfriend's touch to soothe her like nothing else could. "But I don't think they're gonna hurt anyone. I just think they'll be annoying."

"Annoying?"

Clover nodded. "'That's not how _humans_ do it.' Or, 'Humans do it this way, it's better.' Or, most likely, 'No wonder monsters were stuck Underground for so long, with how different they are!'" She made a face. "Annoying!"

"I'm sure that the humans they choose won't be like that," Loki said, looking sombre. "One would think they would screen for that, root out the dumbasses and only allow non-bigots in. Don't you think?"

"I want to think that, yeah," Thistle agreed. "But I won't feel better until I've survived the first day."

* * *

Which did eventually come. At the start, the days seemed endless, to stretch on forever ahead with no end in sight, especially for Clover. Thistle found her time well spent with Alphys, when she could, helping in any way she could, as Alphys generally spent the summer split between lessons plans and Determination research. Thistle insisted on helping her with the latter, and soon, they both found it rather enjoyable. There was a great deal alike between the two, but there was also enough different to make it more fun, and that summer, especially, had Thistle finding a good friend in Alphys. She knew she could trust her parents, and considered them a kind of friend, but that was very different to what she and Alphys soon had: the true friendship found between a child and a parent. Thistle now not only loved Alphys, but really liked her, too, and as a result, the summer seemed to fly by the closer they got.

When Thistle woke up on Labour Day, she had to actually come to terms with the fact that she had no idea where the summer had gone. There was much to show for the time spent, both at home with schoolwork and in the lab (which was really just the basement) with Alphys, but Thistle didn't feel as if there was enough. It seemed to all blur together, now.

She'd find, that as she grew older, time would have a bad habit of doing this to her, on a regular basis, too.

* * *

"Look at them, Alphy."

Alphys opened her eyes slowly, feeling a little sun-dopey, especially since she was also cuddled on the blanket with Undyne on the shoreline. She raised her head and blinked a little. "Huh? Everything okay?"

Undyne nodded; her expression wasn't one of worry or panic, but one of clear happiness. She grinned, her eye dancing, as it darted back to Alphys for a moment, before flicking back ahead. "Yep. Look."

Alphys followed her gaze and focused, still trying to wake up a little. Though it was Labour Day, it was also starting to dip into dusk, and the beach wasn't as crowded as it had been when they'd arrived. Therefore, it was easy to spot them: Thistle, Clover, and Loki. At the moment, Loki, who looked panicked and soaked to the bone, was currently hanging off of Clover's back like a backpack, Clover holding her up rather easily but with anger on her face. She was glaring at the waters in front of her, which was where Thistle was currently sitting, the only part of her visible being the top of her head. Despite the obvious bickering, there was no questioning the happiness that was there, the easiness and light-heartedness that came with being cared for, happy, and loved. 

Their babies were almost done school, were almost women, and were carving their initials into the world. And yet to Alphys, it almost seemed like mere months ago that the four of them were here, only their girls were still babies, and more intent on trying to eat sand than anything else.

"Damn," Alphys whispered, leaning closer to Undyne.

"Yeah," Undyne agreed, kissing the top of her head. "I feel the same way."

"Undyne," Alphys murmured, her eyes still on her daughters. "Th-this is the last time we'll be able to do this... isn't it?"

Undyne blinked, then bit her lip, unsure. Certainly, she knew, that once the two moved out, it was unlikely that they'd come back for their Labour Day beach day. But to think of this, as their last? 

She suddenly felt very old. The time really had sped by, without a second glance towards them.

Alphys was right.

"Fuck," Undyne answered, her voice choked. Alphys raised her head and looked up at her with sad eyes, and she tried to laugh - but failed miserably. 

When Alphys held her arms out to her, she fell into them, clinging onto her tight. She cried, as quiet as she could, and could hear Alphys doing the same. 

They weren't fools, and knew that, of course, they'd have to let their girls go. That was one of the major prices that came with parenthood: that if you did well enough, the child you parented would flourish without you. 

But it was a bitter fact to swallow. They loved their daughters, doted on them very much, and loved them not just as children, but as the people they were becoming. It was almost sickening, the thought of being without them.

And yet, this was that last step towards the adulthood they knew was waiting.

Clover, they knew, would be fine. Especially since she and Loki planned together. Undyne saw a lot of herself in Clover that way; if you meet the right person, never let them go. She knew Clover was invested in Loki for life - and could tell, thankfully, that Loki was the same way.

Thistle, however, was harder to gauge. She was absolutely enthralled by Determination research, and had expressed numerous times that she wanted to do something in her future with that. She planned on taking as many advanced placement classes in science as possible, and planned on advancing her career post-secondary once she had the money for it. She was passionate about helping Alphys, and honestly, Alphys had never been more grateful - or proud.

Undyne was gazing at Loki, now, thinking about her. The way Clover looked at her, even when Loki didn't notice, was startling to her. Because she recognised that look: it was almost identical to the way Alphys looked at Undyne.

"Do you think...?" Undyne wondered softly, one hand idly drawing circles upon Alphys's palm. Alphys looked up at her, and followed her gaze. "Do you think they'll get married?"

"I hope so," Alphys blurted out without thinking, before she blushed.

When they'd invited Loki to the beach, the poor girl stared at them I shock - before bursting into tears. Clover was the only one who didn't look close to panicking; instead, she pulled Loki to her and held her, and Loki clung onto her so hard they both shook.

"Did I say something bad?" Undyne had asked worriedly.

"No!" Loki had burst out. Suddenly, she pulled herself free of Clover and hugged Undyne, instead, her other hand grabbing onto one of Alphys's. "I'm so... I'm so...!" She choked, then got out, "Please call me Tia!"

That, they knew, was a big deal, and they both knew to cherish it. Loki trusted them, enough to give them permission to use her special name, and it had hit Undyne deeply.

"I kinda love her," Alphys confessed. Undyne smiled, and so she went on. "She's so sweet, and polite. And she always makes Clover so happy. I do hope they get married, Undyne. I'd love her to be part of this family."

Undyne nodded. "They're still too young right now," she decided. "But, maybe once they're done school, turn eighteen... maybe?"

Alphys nodded. "I like her dad, too. He's so nice and quiet, but with lots of love in him. And his support of Tia is just beautiful."

This was true, and they'd invited him to their beach day, too. However, apparently Labour Day was a big gardening day, and he'd had to decline with regret. But they knew there would be other times to spend with him, so they didn't mind.

"What about our Thissy, though?" Undyne added, her voice a little wistful. "She's had bad luck with boys."

Alphys sighed, her eyes on her eldest daughter. She'd finally surfaced and was laughing so hard she hunched over. Clover was still holding Loki, but was now walking away, scowling, into deeper water. Loki kept her arms around Clover's neck and her legs around her waist, but she visibly relaxed once they were a bit away from Thistle - whose favourite game was and seemed to always would be holding down the ankles of people while she stayed submerged. She pouted and tried to follow, but Clover kicked up a wave of water in reply and started gliding through the water faster. With a shrug, Thistle moved in the opposite direction and dove under.

"She's so smart, Undyne," Alphys murmured. "She's helped me so much. She wants to be a biologist in monster medicine." Alphys suddenly felt her eyes burn with tears, and she looked down shyly. "I'm so proud of her."

"Yeah," Undyne agreed. "I just don't want her to be afraid of romance, you know?"

"Well," Alphys sat up and stretched a little, then rested her head back on Undyne's shoulder. "Maybe she's just a late bloomer. Or maybe she's not interested. Nothing wrong with that."

"I just hope, if it happens, she finds someone worthy of her."

"She will, because she's also tough, like you," Alphys grinned up at her wife, who smiled shyly. "She won't put up with anyone's shit, my love."

Undyne laughed. "You're right," she agreed, pulling Alphys closer to her. "We taught her well."

* * *

When dusk fell, the three girls came back to the shore and joined Alphys and Undyne in a final bite to eat before they left. Both mothers felt a sadness that their children did not, but they kept it inside. They wanted this day to be perfect for them.

When they got home, however, and all three girls went to bed (Loki was staying the night with Clover, so that they could walk together in the morning), the facade vanished. 

When Alphys sat down heavily on their bed, Undyne looked at her with a sad clench in her stomach; Alphys was in tears, her head low and her body curling up. Undyne moved to her and pulled her close, and Alphys clung onto her tight, bursting into tears in earnest, now.

"I-I don't want them to grow up," she blurted out, her voice high and choked. "I w-want them to stay home, Undyne! I want them to be my babies again..."

She broke down after that, unable to speak. Undyne closed her eye and held her, feeling her own sobs shake loose, too. 

This last year would bring a great deal of changes, and neither were sure they were strong enough to face them all. 

But they would, together. That was the entire point.


	17. Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a few things about this chapter:
> 
> -It's so late I'm ashamed  
> -It's shorter than usual  
> -It's slightly incomplete
> 
> However, with this chapter marks a restart on my work with this story, which, to me, is a good thing. 
> 
> I am so open to comments, criticism, advice, and pretty much anything to keep me going. I want to keep working on this lovely story, and I certainly want to finish it, soon. So anything you want to say, even if it's negative, is welcome.
> 
> I apologise very much for the long wait.

That night, Clover couldn't sleep.

It wasn't because of Loki. If anything, Loki helped her sleep, her presence a comfort and a joy. They slept well together - once they got the hang of it - and often, Clover found that Loki could be the only thing that helped her sleep.

But tonight was different. She was afraid, and she didn't like it. She kept thinking about school, and it only worsened.

Because Clover didn't know what she wanted to do after school was finished.

Both Thistle and Loki had plans. Thistle was already set to go to university, planning to stay at home as she worked through it. Loki, with her father Lupin's gene for plantlife, was going to work with Lupin at his shop while she took a landscaping apprenticeship. She, too, was going to stay at home through it, and Lupin had been overjoyed with this news.

But Clover had no clue. She knew she was good at some things, like running or history, but she also knew that those weren't really skills one could live off of. She had never really thought about it, so sure she'd have it all figured out by now - but she didn't.

She turned over and looked at Loki, getting lost in her sleeping, relaxed face. Loki was another reason for the confusion, as Clover had never anticipated not only finding someone to love, but someone she loved fiercely, dearly, someone she'd fight for. She knew the odds of being with your high school sweetheart past high school were bad, and she didn't want to become an average in that regard. She loved Loki, so much, and didn't see a future without her. She didn't want a future without her.

But did Loki feel the same? She had no idea, and was too scared to ask, for fear that the answer was one she didn't want: that Loki was just having fun, and didn't want to put a name or a plan to what they had. She'd never given that impression, true, but Clover was still scared. 

"Mm..." Loki suddenly murmured, and Clover froze, her hand stilling. For a moment, she was sure that Loki would go back to sleep, but she added, her voice soft, "What's wrong?"

"Uh," Clover stammered, her face burning. "N-nothing."

Loki opened her eyes and looked up at her, clearly knowing a lie and not liking it, and Clover sighed. "Go back to sleep?" 

"No," Loki replied, shifting closer and pulling Clover to her. Clover couldn't help herself at that; she curled into the embrace and closed her eyes. "Talk, please."

"I'm... Tia, I'm..." She struggled for a moment, then just let it out. She told her everything, as quietly as possible, keeping her face hidden in Loki's shoulder. Loki listened to all of it, not once interrupting, though she did nod a few times.

"Okay," she said, once Clover ran out of words. "It's okay, Clover."

"It... is?" she wondered, raising her head to look up at her.

Loki nodded, her eyes clear and serious. "Yeah. It is. Just because Thistle and I have vague plans - and they are vague, Clover, it's true - doesn't mean you're going to fall behind."

"But..." Clover sighed. "I feel like I already have."

"No," Loki insisted. "We have one year left. Who knows what could happen in one year? For all we know, you could be the only one with a plan once it's over." She smiled, touched Clover's hot cheek. "It's gonna be fine, okay? And, well..." Loki smiled shyly. "I don't plan on going anywhere, okay? No matter what your plans are."

Clover stared at her, her heart racing. "You... you don't?"

Loki's smile turned wry. "Come on, Clover," she said teasingly. "I love you. You know that, right?" When Clover nodded, Loki kissed the tip of her nose. "Well, I plan on sticking around, as long as you want me to--,"

Clover grabbed her tight before she could finish. She felt her tears come loose, and she couldn't help it, now: she cried, feeling still confused and scared, but also incredibly grateful - and less alone, too.

"I'm here," Loki whispered, holding her just as tight and rubbing her back. 

Clover nodded again, the words finally breaking through. 

It was how she ended up falling asleep: in Loki's arms, still being comforted by her.

* * *

When Thistle woke up that morning, her first thought immediately was: "Humans." The single word bubbled up in her mind, and it was suddenly all she could think of.

As a monster on the surface, Thistle was no stranger to humans, especially when it came to Frisk. She remembered, when she was younger, that Frisk and her parents would often - for lack of better phrasing - show herself and Clover off to the human politicians, as proof that monsters could not only live on the surface, but actually thrive. She'd been proud, then, and had fond memories of the humans who had taken the time to speak to her.

But this was different. Sharing a space, a teacher, resources... it wasn't exactly alien in concept, but it was jarring. As a monster on the surface, she'd grown used to things being almost segregated in a way, as that was how it had been for most of her life. 

Now, things were changing. Integration was finally happening. And she knew she should feel proud, still.

But all she felt was anxious.

* * *

She wasn't the only one.

Undyne lay awake, her eye on the ceiling, one hand idly stroking Alphys's back. She'd shut the alarm off before it could wake Alphys, wanting to make sure that she got enough sleep, despite not getting it, herself. 

All she could think about was how thing would change. 

She'd had to alter her lessons plans. Not as much as she'd thought she'd have to, true, but it was enough to remind her what she was going to deal with. Humans weren't as physically strong as most monsters, and they certainly didn't need a lesson on magic.

The health classes she'd had to alter were surprising, and she'd needed Alphys's help as a doctor to get them right. There was so much that humans were limited to, and sex was certainly one of those things. When she'd discovered that same-sex couples couldn't have children, she was shocked - and suddenly a lot of the social rules made skewed sense to her (though she still found them stupid and backwards). When she realised her job was primarily to teach the differences between human and monster sex, she was further surprised, and found herself feeling a little sorry for Frisk - and all humans, really. 

But she couldn't judge. That was the biggest lesson she'd had to learn. They were different, but they shared a world, now, and there was enough similar to make that work. 

And Undyne loved a challenge.

Alphys suddenly jolted awake, looking panicked, but Undyne shushed her easily, calming her down with a hug and a kiss. "It's okay," she murmured honestly. "We have time."

Alphys blinked up at her. "Did you get _any_ sleep, Undyne?" she demanded, sitting up a little to look down at her sternly.

Undyne, however, smiled up at her, unable to hide the wave of affection that crept over her when their eyes met. Silently, she reached up and touched Alphys's cheek, stroking the skin slowly, and Alphys's eyes softened, leaning into her touch. 

"Alphy," she murmured, and her wife nodded. "I love you."

Alphys's eyes wavered, and she reached up to cover her hand with her own, smiling. "I love you, too," she replied, meaning every word. It was clear in her voice, her expression - even her gestures. 

"C'mere," Undyne suddenly begged, reaching up to pull Alphys close. Alphys immediately snuggled close, but Undyne pulled on her, so that she was lying atop of her. Alphys adjusted, straddling her, and her eyes darkened when they met Undyne's, her hands clutching onto her shoulders tight. 

"D-do we have time?" she wondered softly, already pressing herself along Undyne's body.

"We'll make it," Undyne answered, her voice breathless, now.

They kissed, and didn't let go. Not until they were spent.

* * *

When they were showered and dressed, both mothers were surprised to see that their children - yes, even Loki - were already awake, and had even made breakfast.

"Whoa," Undyne said, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, while Alphys greeted them with kisses and hugs. "This is weird."

Clover blushed, but Thistle grumbled out, "Short night."

That was obvious, as both Clover and Thistle looked exhausted, still. Only Loki looked like she'd had a decent sleep.

Undyne grabbed herself and Alphys some of the food - scrambled eggs and toast - and sat down with them. 

"Look," she said between mouthfuls, her face sombre. "This is gonna be weird, but we've all prepared for this. We can do this." She then grinned. "They're just humans, ladies. We're monsters. We can do this. Hell, we've done it before, right?"

"Before any of us were born, sure," Thistle muttered.

"But we still did it," Alphys broke in, pointing at her with her fork. She looked up at her mum, who smiled gently. "I also like to think we know better, now, after all we've been through."

"Mum," Clover then said, her voice strained. "What if they ask about... you know... your research?"

Alphys paled a little, stalling for a moment with a forkful of food. The fact was, while her research was well-known, now, it was still something that people - especially humans - hated her for. She knew this was true, because of all of the classes, her own had the lowest number of human students. 

But then again, she still had human students. That wasn't a small thing.

"Then," she said finally, "I'll be honest with them. I'll take it."

Undyne beamed at her, a look so filled with love that Alphys blushed, but felt stronger from, too. 

"I'll be with you," Thistle promised, the sullen tone gone from her voice in that instant. 

Alphys touched her cheek gently, biting her lip. She knew if she said anything, she'd cry, so she kept quiet. 

"We'll defend you," Loki piped in. "You're amazing. If people are too stupid to see that, then that's their problem."

Undyne grinned at her. "Have I mentioned how much I adore you, Tia?" 

Loki went scarlet, but she smiled, looking very pleased. 

"Also, Mom, what if they're scared of you?" Clover brought up, smirking a little.

"Good," was Undyne's only reply to that. 

Alphys raised an eyebrow at her. "My love, we talked about this."

"A little scared won't kill them," Undyne replied with a grin. "Besides, they're probably already scared, so I'll only have to look at them to make them piss themselves."

"Yes, can we avoid student urination, please?" Alphys sighed, looking into her mug of coffee. 

"You're no fun, Alphy."

Alphys glanced at her and gave her such a look that Undyne suddenly froze and blushed, understanding it exactly. Alphys then smirked and sipped her coffee, happy, now, and Undyne coughed and turned away, busying herself with the food.

Clover suddenly snorted, catching up and understanding, and Loki blushed, too - as Clover had reached under the table and touched her knee.

Thistle glared down at her plate, suddenly not hungry anymore. She felt suddenly so lonely - so _alone _\- that she got up and left the table, muttering something about making sure she was packed for school before vanishing into her room.__

She sat on the floor of it, her bag untouched (it was already sorted, and had been for weeks), and covered her face. She wanted to cry, but nothing came out. 

She had never, ever felt this despondent, before, especially when starting a new school year. She'd always looked forward to it, always been happy to face a new challenge. 

But now, all she could see were hurdles. Lonely hurdles. 

And she finally found her tears, at last.

"Thistle?"

She looked up, just as Alphys let herself in. "M-Mum, I-I..." she stammered, looking away and quickly trying to clean her face. 

Alphys walked over and sat down beside her, then pulled her close and hugged her. Thistle sobbed, then, clinging onto her tight, the floodgates open and now out of control.

"Tell me," Alphys whispered.

"M-Mummy... n-no one is ever g-going to l-love me," Thistle answered, the words bursting out of her before she even knew it. "No one! I-I'm too loud, too stubborn, too nerdy and skinny and-and... and... I'm just... _ugly!_ In every sense of the word, Mummy!!"

Alphys held her close, listening closely, until Thistle ran out of words and just cried. Then, she leaned close and whispered, "You are not ugly, and you are not 'too' much of anything."

Thistle quieted, desperate for comfort.

"You are beautiful, Thistle," Alphys murmured, kissing the top of her head. "You are tall, and slender, and strong. You have beautiful hair, wonderful eyes, and a great smile." Alphys smiled. "You're a pest with magic, but it makes you endearing, too. And you're smart. My god, you're so smart."

Thistle heard Alphys's voice waver suddenly, and she looked up, shocked. Alphys smiled, still, but her eyes were full.

"Smart?!" Thistle echoed. "Mummy, I blew up our old apartment!"

Alphys giggled, again surprising her eldest. "Think of it this way: we got a house out of it. That was pretty smart."

"Mummy!" Thistle protested - but she laughed when she said it, and her smile remained. 

"Thistle," Alphys then said, cupping her daughter's face in her hands and staring into her eyes - eyes so much like Undyne's that it was almost comforting. "You are going to change the world. I just hope I get to see it happen."

Thistle's smile vanished, and she burst into tears again, clinging to Alphys tightly. Alphys held her close, and didn't let go - not until she was calm, and ready to get back to her feet.

* * *

They were _everywhere._

Undyne was tense, and it showed. She kept her children close, but especially kept Alphys close, too, keeping an arm around her tight as they walked. Alphys, in a similar mood, kept her own arm around Undyne's waist, her own eyes sharp. Thistle, too, kept close to her parents, but also her sister and her girlfriend, too, mere seconds away from raising a shield if she needed to. Loki and Clover held hands (and tails) and decided to ignore everything but each other. As a result, they spoke the most, and ended up being the main distraction for everyone else.

The reason for this was simple: the streets were lined with humans, dozens of them, not only watching the monsters go to school, but their fellow humans, too. It was especially the case when, by coincidence, said monsters and humans ended up walking close together. 

"What do you think should be the first thing we should do?" Loki asked Clover, her voice cheerful.

Clover leaned over and kissed her cheek, then whispered into her ear, so that only she heard: "Find a corner and teach humans about monster sex."

Loki went scarlet and giggled, hiding her face in Clover's shoulder, and Clover laughed so loud that the humans watching them stared at her. (She didn't care.)

Thistle then noticed something curious ahead of her: a lone human, walking by themself, and looking quite comfortable about it. It was unusual, as every human going to Toriel's school walked with at least one other human.

This one was alone. And for some reason, Thistle was curious. She walked faster, then broke into a jog, surprising her mothers into protesting and calling her back. She ignored them, her curiosity too great, and she finally caught up to the human.

The human was male, she saw. He was shorter than her, with a roundness to him that could only be called chubby, and it suited him. He had the kind of skin tone that Thistle didn't get to see on human media very often: a deep, rich and dark brown, and his hair was short and an almost blue-black in colour, tightly curled. 

When he suddenly noticed her, and their eyes met, they both stopped in surprise - and Thistle noticed his eyes were a beautiful reddish-brown. His face was round, too, with thick eyebrows, a small mouth, and a great nose. (Thistle always found noses interesting, especially on humans.)

And he stared at her, realising all at once that he was meeting a monster - and a fellow student.

At that, they started walking again, but still stared at each other in silence.

Then, Thistle said, "H-hello, I-I'm Thistle. I..." She trailed off, blushing.

But he smiled kindly, and the gesture reached his eyes. "I'm Jayden," he replied, nodding to her, and she relaxed. 

That was, until he added, "You're Captain Undyne's daughter, right?"

Thistle eyed him carefully, suddenly worried that he would insult her for that. All she saw, however, was curiosity, so she nodded.

"Y-yes," she agreed. "And-and Doctor Alphys. They're my moms."

Jayden's eyes lit up, and it shocked her. "Doctor Alphys is your mother! That's right!" He grinned, and suddenly, Thistle blushed again without control. "What year are you?"

"E-er," Thistle replied, "l-last."

Jayden blinked. "Me, too!" His smile, it seemed, was suddenly permanent, and Thistle found herself smiling shyly in return. "Hey, I'm taking your mom's science classes. Is she good?"

Thistle opened her mouth, closed it, then tried again. "You-you are?" she stammered. "Wh-which one?"

"Advanced Placement Biology, and Monster Biology Level One," he replied.

Thistle swallowed. "Me, too, and yes, she's very good!" she replied, suddenly excited. She smiled again, her whole face lighting up, and she didn't notice it, but this time it was Jayden who blushed - and was speechless. 

This was good, as she had a lot to say. "Mum is an amazing teacher!" she continued. "She's shy at first, especially now with humans - you guys - here, but once she gets into it, she's amazing! She explains everything so easily, and by the time the class ends it feels like it's only been minutes!" She clasped her hands together for a moment. "What are you most interested in?"

"Oh! Souls, for sure," Jayden replied, nodding. "Souls, and how they affect both human and monster biology. I took online courses to prepare, in monster anatomy and basic biology, so I'm really excited to start!"

"Are you hearing this?" Undyne murmured to her wife, who was scarlet - and grinning. She nodded silently, and Undyne smiled and kissed her.

Loki and Clover were staring at Thistle and the human in shock. "What the hell?" Clover murmured. "She just... walked right up to them!"

Loki thought about it. "Well, he was alone."

"So?"

"So..." Loki smiled. "So was Thistle."

Clover blinked, then understood, her eyebrows going up. Once again, she admired her sister's ease with people. 

Thistle and Jayden walked the entire way to the school, chatting non-stop about Alphys's class. It was only when they got there and had to be separated for their homeroom assignments that they stopped. 

"Wait!" Thistle suddenly called, and Jayden stopped, blinking at her. "Let me, uh, if you w-want, I could..."

Jayden lit up again. "Your number?" When she nodded, looking relieved, he grinned and pulled out his phone. They exchanged phones, put their own names and numbers in, then handed them back.

"I-I figure, if you n-need one, I could be your... uh.. your monster liaison!" Thistle added, holding her phone to her chest and smiling crookedly, blushing.

This time, she caught him blushing, too, and when he nodded, she felt her heart suddenly skip. "Yeah!" he agreed, sounding grateful. "And if a human bugs you, you could ask me for help!"

Inwardly, Thistle thought this silly, as she knew if she were harassed by anyone, least of all a human, she'd be able to deal with them, herself.

But she smiled and nodded, anyway, and he looked relieved.

"It was great to meet you, Thistle," he added. "Thank you for keeping me company."

"Anytime," she agreed.

He grinned again, and again she felt a surprising jolt, before he turned and ran towards the school, waving before he vanished into it.

Thistle stood there, clutching her phone to her chest, unaware that she was wearing a silly grin.

The rest of her family caught up with her, and she only noticed when she suddenly felt herself not only hugged, but pulled off of her feet, by Undyne. She yelped, trying to get free, but Undyne laughed and held her tight.

"I saw that!" she crowed, giving Thistle a little shake.

Thistle was scarlet, now limp in her dam's arms. "You saw nothing!" she answered hotly. "I was just helping! Isn't that what we're supposed to do?!"

Alphys beamed up at her, nodding, and she felt a little better - even after Undyne dropped her back to her feet.

"Later, punks," Undyne concluded with a wink, taking her wife's hand. Alphys kissed all three girls, before she and Undyne went into the school to meet up with the rest of the staff.

Loki and Clover were grinning at Thistle in such a knowing way that it made her lose her temper.

"Shut the fuck up!" she snarled, before she stormed into the school. 

"Well," Loki replied, giving Clover's hand a squeeze. "Who knew?"

_"She_ certainly didn't," Clover replied with a giggle.

* * *

That morning, Toriel held an assembly during homeroom. The school's gym was packed with monsters - and now humans - and Toriel's eyes swept over the crowd with visible pride and happiness. Beside her stood Asgore, who was also beaming, and they held hands. 

"Welcome," she began, her voice wavering a little with her happiness. "Welcome to my school. As Headmistress, I'm so thrilled to see so many human faces amongst us." Again, her voice wavered, and she cleared her throat before going on. (Beside her, Asgore squeezed her hand.)

"You represent something I have waited for, for years and years: true integration between our peoples." She smiled again. "Each of you, every single one of you humans, represent solidarity and trust, even if you may not feel it. But you do. And seeing you here makes me so proud of how far our peoples have come."

Her eyes went to her right, and there, standing a bit away, was Frisk - a surprise, as no one save their parents knew that they would be here. With a bright smile, Frisk walked over to their mother's side, giving her a kiss on her cheek - a gesture that had many in the audience either laugh softly or gasp in surprise.

"This is my child, Frisk - someone I'm certain all of you know in some way," Toriel went on, her arm around her child's shoulders proudly. "Frisk was the first - and only - human to graduate from here so far, and has offered to give their fellow humans some advice." She smiled at them. "Go ahead, dear."

She moved aside, and Frisk took her place, smiling. There was applause, and they waited patiently for it to die down before speaking. Their eyes were a little teary, but it was only noticeable to those who knew them. 

"Thank you, Mami," they replied, and Toriel beamed. "And thank you, everyone, for that greeting."

In response, Undyne and Papyrus both suddenly started cheering loudly, and Frisk went scarlet and burst into laughter - a sound soon followed by everyone else.

"And that one, too," Frisk giggled, brushing tears from their eyes. "Thank you. Thank you, all of you, for trusting me for all of these years, as now, we can finally see the fruits of that labour that we - yes, we, all of us - have worked so hard to get to."

They paused, sniffling for a moment, and there were murmurs of encouragement from the crowd - especially from the humans.

Clover and Thistle, who sat together - as they always shared homeroom - smiled at their cousin, feeling rather emotional, themselves. When they glanced at Alphys, they saw her crying openly and with a smile on her face, and they smiled at her, deeply touched. 

Frisk took a breath and continued. "This peace we've achieved together is something we should all be proud of. This moment, this integration, this sharing of this wonderful school, is truly a moment that I dreamt of from the start. To see it... to see it..." They closed their eyes and put a hand to their chest, inhaling shakily, before they could continue. "I'm so... so proud of us, so happy. I know that those feelings will only grow with time, and soon, this will be so commonplace that people will look back on this day with humour. I certainly hope so, anyway."

Frisk suddenly choked up, lowering their head, and Toriel went to their side and hugged them, Asgore soon following to hug them, both. 

Suddenly, the entire gym erupted into applause and cheers, and Frisk laughed and cried harder. 

It was a beautiful start.


End file.
